Friend of the family
by Suzuma
Summary: A romance sparks between Garrus and a Oc character who broads the Normandy under Shepard's request. They go through many trials and errors but come out through it with a stronger relationship . This will contain rude language at times and some intimate moments. A\U
1. Prologue

_Ooc; this is about my own character and how she falls for Garrus v_

_ If you review and make comments, I'll update asap. I do not own mass effect._

_Dear Admiral Hacket,_

_Throughout my life I have had many heroes. Few live up to my personal friend and almost family Commander Shepard. She had done what seemed to be impossible, she survived a suicide mission through the Omega four relay. Defeating what thought to be a mythical race called the collectors which later was found out to be Prothean. She was great friends with my father, they both where colonists on Mindoir when they were taken by Batarin slavers. _

_In order to survive they had to live off each other; emotionally. Through the years they kept in touch, such things never kept Shepard from being the hero she was meant to be. She protected a resort from a blood pack gang raid, she single handedly drove off the attack. Leaving a teammate behind to prevent an on massacre of brain washed Krogan was a hard choice. _

_Sacrificing the council so the citadel could aid in the attack of the Geth forces, and curing the genopahge to help support the war. I seek the opportunity to prove myself by joining Shepard's crew, being on the front lines is my dream. But even more so to work alongside Shepard, she is more than my father's friend, she is my hero, my mentor. After we meet again on the citadel I think she will consider my offer in allowing me to join her crew._

_-Miller out_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

**Sorry if most people thought that the short thing was the first chapter when in fact it was the pro log. I hope to update at least every week or two. I just hope people enjoy this as much as I did writing it. **

A one roomed apartment in which only a single light shown through. A loud unearthly groan emitted from the vid which intruded a rather large bowl of popcorn hit the floor. Making a mess of the place, which in fact wasn't so clean in the first place, it seems a slob of a person lived there. Papers, cups, hair care products and other girly items where strung throughout the apartment. Luckily the apartment owner didn't stay in it for long. It was only a place for them to rest their head during or after a mission was complete.

A young woman slumped over the couch. Some popcorn still mid-way in her mouth, others strung a straight line to her. The girls tussled medium length dark hair dropped from her shoulders. Her arm dropped over the couch arm, her digits slumped on the remote. The girl looked to be in her mid to early twenties. Her head rolled to the side, knocking down a glass of some kind of liquid which crashed to the floor, it didn't even wake her up.

Her creamy smooth skin reflected the bright black and white colors. A groan admitted from her lips, she was tired; just needed a vacation. The war was taking its toll on her, depleting most of her strength. An alliance soldier's job was never done, meaning no matter what she worked. A loud buzz overcame the vid still playing. "Miller" A sharp voice yelling admitted to the screen.

The girl jumped up, she fell onto the glass bowl. Popcorn stuck to her whole body. "What the son of a bitch, who in the goddess earthly name woke me up?" Miller quickly rubbed her eyes pushing her dark hair back in an attempt to tame it. Only to open her eyes to see Hacket on the vid, her arm swiftly rose to military position. "Sorry sir I didn't know it was you." The girl acted shy, rubbing the back of her head.

The woman apologized greatly for her insubordinates. A disappointing sigh came from the commander "It seems someone is coming to the citadel. Our sources clime to believe it's an enemy of some kind. I need you to find a perch and stake out the any enemy. I don't need the council to die again, protect them at all costs."

"Sir yes sir" She replied rising her hand once more. The vid disappeared going blank making it hard for her to see anything. Sighing she rose to her feet, quickly pushing the popcorn off her body. Running her hand through her hair, she pulled out the few popcorn kernels left and whatever else she had lying around. Taking the first step away from the couch, feeling something wet and sticks on the floor. Her eyes peered down seeing a glass, broken with beer stained the floor.

"For fucks sake, I thought that Karreon was going to clean my apartment. I pay her enough." A fist formed in her hand, shaking it violently she sighed. There was nothing she really could do about that, glancing into the kitchen she walked the small path made. The pathway where made from the door to all four rooms of her apartment. Grabbing the only clean thing in her kitchen she noticed a note, it was from the Karreon. _Sorry I didn't come by last week but your Varren scared me away for the third time this month. If you don't keep that thing leached when you're not around I will have to leave this job. Karreon_

Miller rolled her eyes, when out of a pile of dirty laundry came an overly large varren. It took down the woman easily, starting to give its owner a kiss. Slobber all over her face, now she was ready for anything. Sighing Miller patted the Varren on the head, slowly starting to stroke its side. The patterns on the side of the Varren where a crimson color while the under body was white and the top was black. The Varren stepped off its owner and sat by her side.

"Trax has the salarian been mean to you?" She patted the creature once more; it leaned into its master with a growl. It almost seemed to communicate with her, like she was the alpha. Trax fallowed her to the bedroom, jumping onto her bed to catch a quick nap while Miller got ready for the mission. Fixing her appearance, she threw on some armor she had laying around. Walking into her bathroom she took a hair brush, fixing the mess she called her hair. Pulling it back into a pony tail, the woman was now ready for the mission.

Before exiting her room, she grabbed her other pet. The sniper rifle known as the widow, not what normal human girls would consider a pet. It was her companion, it even stayed by her bed side. It was her secret weapon; it was what she was best at. Out of all the alliance soldiers she was the best sniper. When exiting the apartment, Trax whimpered. It seemed like he wanted to join her on this one. He could become useful if she needed to send messages to the council. But she didn't want him to end up dead due to a stupid mistake she could make.

A slight nod and Trax ran circles around its owner; she exited the apartment with her pet in hand. They both started to scale the building in order to find a good enough perch. Finding a perch with cover was easier said than done. Being on the citadel cover wasn't much of an option, Miller found the perfect place. Trax yawned making himself comfortable he turned around curling up about to make another nap out of this place. Just as she was getting settled a keeper walked by, passing her line of site. Atop the Ionla building, the highest point in the presidium, once perched there she was quick to action.

In the chaos, people running everywhere, enemies and civilians all meshed up in one teeming mess. She didn't want to see people die. _ Not even by my own hands, the alliance would be pissed if I did anything. All I can do is sit around here and wait to help the council to come up. The waiting game wasn't my type to play for, I wanted to be on the front lines like Shepard. It made me think of how much I wanted to be on the Normandy with her. Wait oh shit. Today was the day she expected to meet up with me. Oh god this wasn't going to be good. _

Within the hour she noticed almost all the civilians were either dead or made it to cover. There was still no council it seemed like they went another way but how? To Miller it seemed off, there was really only one way to the docking bay and that was through the strip of market she was close to. Trax growled, he overheard something which made an alert to her. The troops of enemies started to gather on the far right corner. An explosion and gunfire emitted from the cross way, the troops flew back from the main door. More started to gather around the area. They seemed to box in a small group.

Peeking through the scope Miller over saw a name, Shepard on the armor. It was her, meaning reinforcements were on the way. Her job just became easier, but she needed to get the heat off of them. A loud ping came from the widow. A soldier's head came clean off a long with a few other snipers behind Shepard and her crew. Once she was clear, Miller switched on her radio.

"Who is taking those shots?" The Turian on the team said, his mandible flared with anger.

"I don't know." Shepard replied worried, not knowing where this friend or foe was.

"Really Shepard you have no idea who it is?" Miller sighed not impressed by Shepard's lack of memory.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" Spoke the commanding officer, Miller lined up a shot. A troop was left behind them and was coming up hot. Taking the shot it passed by the commander's head. Trax's head sprang up, his body up. He started to scale down the building; Miller grabbed him before he was to make it to the bottom. "NO" She screamed, holding down her pet, for all she knew Shepard's comrades could try to kill him. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed down.

"Oh my god did you see that? Shepard. I shot his head clean off. I am good. No I am better than good. I am god" The young girl let out a slight laugh. She couldn't help but feel excited; it had been a while since she had so much fun. Most of the missions the alliance sends her on where recon missions. It was and in and out type of thing.

"That doesn't answer my question soldier." Shepard folded her arms. From the sniper rifle Miller glanced down, and hid behind an air conditioner for cover. She didn't want to be spotted by the team so easily. With a second glance she could see the Tuiran peering through her own rifle, he was trying to find her. She had the advantage against him, the cover. He over scanned the tops of buildings, he saw something poking out. He knew it was a scope for a sniper rifle.

"Don't be so cocky little girl. I found our friend; she is above the market place. She has full view of us." _Shit. _Miller came out from her cover with her hands up, placing her gun down. Trax growled, ready to defend his master if any of them shot at her. The Turian handed off the gun to Shepard; once she glanced through it she noticed the name on the armor.

"Miller? Laura Miller is that you?" The excitement in Shepard's voice proved to Laura she knew. Laura quickly gave the sign to Trax to run, which he did greatly. Before he was to take off, she jumped onto his back. Holding onto him tight they easily scaled down the building's side, she jumped off the creature when it came to a stop. Almost landing onto the commander she latched onto the commander. Holding tightly onto her, she almost squeezed the hell out of her.

Shepard quickly pushed away Laura, trying to show her. Miller's eyes shifted towards the Turian glancing ever so evilly. She wasn't one to like them ever since a Turian named Saren killed her parents. A sigh slowly escaped her lips. "What's with the Turian?"

"I er..We have to go Ill return later to have that talk. To pick you up." Shepard started to push the Turian towards the elevator but he over powered her.

"What's with this Turian? This Turian is a better shot than you." He argued with her, his mandible started to flair more, with anger. He attempted to grab at her.

"You wish stupid jerk" She jerked her arm away, about to push the Turian away Shepard got in between them. Trax jumped at the Turian until Miller gave him a hand sign. She pulled him away calling after Laura. "I'll be back for you Laura." The elevator shaft closed behind them, she watched them go up.

With a quick flash, she was back up to the top. Trax and Miller where on the way to the docking bay, once they made it she blinked. Pulling out her rifle she started to watch, she noticed the council members where. She started to scope them out, the woman noticed Ash who had recently became a Spector. She knew the council was safe with her, they were in good hands.

Watching the event unfold from above, Miller kept an eye on the event unfolding. She watched as the Turian lifted his pistol and lowered it by Shepard's command. It seemed he had a lot of control and was fit to work with Shepard. _Hopefully I can have that kind of relationship with her. I know I am already close to her but to work alongside her. _

This waiting around again started to bore Miller so she turned her attention to Udina. He seemed to be in a hurry, making his way to the control panel, which operated the door, were Miller knew the enemy would come from. She saw him stating to click the numbers, Laura lined up the shot. Until Shepard took the first shot. Sinking down, she smiled a bit. It felt like a weight off her shoulders, Laura didn't want to be the one who ended Udinas life.

In fact ever since the day she had a run in with Archangel. She never wanted to be a merc again. Not again, ever. The last run in she had with them, her life was almost taken, and that wasn't a good experience. It was just quick money she wanted nothing more, but at the cost of her life hell no. Laura climbed down from her perch one more she glanced back. Trax sat next to his owner with a smile. A laugh came from her lips, she closed her eyes.

Shepard stud a few feet in front of Laura. She gestured for Laura to come over; hastily she made her way over. But she was stopped by the Turian. "I don't need you to well never mind." Laura pushed him out of the way.

Shepard whispered quietly into Laura's ears. "Report to the Normandy. We will talk lots."

"Good it will give us some time to catch up." Laura smiled, nodding agreeing with Shepard. Trax growled lowly and nudged the commander "Of course you too." She patted the Varren on the head.

**Well there you have it. Hope you liked it. Review please **


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay. It's just been a while since I have written my story.**

Aboard the Normandy Miller was getting comfortable. The tour had gone nicely; they even allowed her to have her own room. She was staying in the life support part of the ship; it was dark and cold; well kind of. But it seemed like the team wasn't as happy about her pet Varren, she knew Trax and them would get along once they got use to each other. Even if Shepard wasn't the one to give her the tour she knew it was still good to get to know the other crew members. She especially started to bond with the ships pilot. His name was Joker and he seemed to be funny, hence his name.

Leaning up against a chair Laura glanced towards him, she still had a bone to pick with that Turian she meant earlier. She was going to kick his ass so hard. Laura was going to kick him up and down the Normandy's bridge. He is so gonna get it. With a slight sigh, starting to relax around him he asked her something "Did you hear the joke about the Taurian?" He held it back, his laugh.

"No. What's the joke?" Laura laughed uncontrollably. She never heard any jokes about Turians other than the ones she made up herself. She twitted her thumbs together looking away from him and then to the door where she came on.

"How do you know when a Turian is out of ammo?"

"How?" She prompted him.

"He switches to the stick up his ass as a backup weapon." Then in walked the Turian with Shepard fast at his heels. The commander got in between the two of them and spoke "I don't need you two fighting. I have a call to make. Laura be good to Garrus and meet me in the war room in ten." She exited the room, Garrus shifted away from Laura.

Laura looked away from him, but she couldn't help but glance back. Every few seconds or so, there was something about him. It made her all warm inside. Once her eyes met with his, it almost made her face light up. Laura couldn't help but move her sight away from him. It seemed like he noticed, how flustered she was. Quickly she moved away from Garrus and down the bridge.

_Okay that was weird. What is wrong with me? Why am I all bothered by that Turian? _Laura rubbed her eye lids walking towards the CIC .She yawned; never in the world did she think it was possible for her to work with Shepard. Let alone be on a state of the art ship the Normandy. Miller stumbled upon the war room, about five minutes into her run away.

She relaxed, overhearing the conversation with Shepard and Hacket; giving her a chance to settle in a bit. The two went back and forth like and old married couple for what seemed like hours, but only a moment had passed by. Rightly so I guess because him having been the captain and her being the first officer, they kind of were married in a way. She laughed at the thought; it crossed her mind many of times. Laura gaze shifted away, Hacket was yelling at Shepard, he didn't like the fact Laura was aboard the ship. He had other plans for Laura, that included… well she had no idea. But damn did he sound upset about it, even though it was her choice just as much or perhaps more so than Shepard's.

Hacket need to chill out, even if he didn't seem to be the type. Shepard stepped down from the conference room "Miller! You are one lucky girl. Hacket didn't want to lose you. He thinks you are one of the Alliance's best. He wanted you putting foot to ass on the front line. It took a lot of convincing on my part but he has allowed you to join my team. Welcome aboard Miller."

"Ha! that would have been great. Me on the front lines, but I really believe I can do more here. Someone needs to keep that Turian on his toes." She laughed once, but straightened up. She knew she had to be more serious around Shepard.

"That's good you think that Laura; I want you to work with Garrus. He is the best sniper we have on the team. Taking some pointers from him wouldn't hurt. Would it Miller? I know it might be hard to work so close with a Turian because of your past, but take something from your father. He would want you to get over this and make friends. Not all Turians are bad. He wouldn't want you to hold onto grudges. Besides Garrus is one of the good ones, one of the best; even if he is a Turian. You should give him a chance." Shepard smiled lightly placing a hand on Laura's shoulders.

Laura agreed to her terms, speaking quietly. "I can do that for you; anything for you commander. I should be going now, I'll go find Garrus." Shepard smiled, Laura waved off. Exiting the room she walked back towards the bridge, where she last saw Garrus. "Joker? Where is Garrus?"

The AI of the ship known as EDI spoke "Garrus is usually in the crew deck or in the main battery of the ship." Laura was confused, the ship had an AI. Most of them go rouge but this one seemed to be all with itself. She nodded "Thank you uh EDI." Exiting the bridge she walked to the elevator. She took the elevator down to the crew chambers. This was the first place she was shown when she got on the ship.

Laura didn't want to bother the other crew members so she went to her own room in life support. She was hopping it was alright with Shepard, for she didn't know if there was really a place she wanted her. It was a place she felt most comfortable and even Trax could sleep with her. She enjoyed being alone, in fact she was used to it. Since she was sixteen she was on her own. It was when she lost her parents and her older brother to the Geth and Saren. Well for the most part, other than being adopted by someone. With a slight smile on her lips she walked into life support.

She sat herself down for a moment, she enjoyed the darkness. Until Trax walked over, starting to lick her hand, Laura smiled. Patting the Varren on the head, she leaned down and places a kiss on his head. Gathering her thoughts, she reached under her bed and grabbed the widow. Exiting the room she made her way to the main battery. The door opened to Garrus slumped over trying to make the Normandy its best.

He always seemed to be calibrating the guns; once she entered she placed her gun against the computers. For a second she stayed quiet and watched him, he was quiet not making a noise of any sort. Laura decided to break the silence and announce her presence by saying, "Garrus do you have any free time?" By doing this she startled the Turian, something that never happens. He was so shocked at the fact that someone snuck up on him that he hit his head. "I suppose. Why so interested?" Garrus turned to face her, his mandible clamped close to his lips. His blue eyes slowly made their way onto her body. Shaking her head she laughed a bit, trying to change the subject and fast.

"Shepard asked me to take some pointers from you. As you are the best sniper in the history of like ever or something like that." She snickered lightly, but it was fact. He was better than her, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Oh really now that's what she said?" Garrus looked confused but laughed. He pulled out his gun from behind the main computer. "Give me a few moments to set up." She nodded, sitting down she relaxed a bit. Her attention came to the papers he was placing around the far end of the room. The targets looked so easy to hit, even from a distance. This was going to be easy.

All she needed to do now was to make nice to this Garrus and Shepard would allow her to go on any mission. _Maybe even when she moves out on Earth I could go with her. I want to be there In fact I will do my best to prove to Shepard to how much I want to be on the front lines. I want to help take Earth back. _The thoughts swirling around her mind when a gun thudded onto her lap.

"Here this is loaded on practice rounds. Maybe this time you'll hit something." He laughed and Laura rose to her feet. Almost hitting him with the butt of the gun (on purpose, no one makes fun at her like that), she stopped there though. Laura knew it wouldn't do her any good fighting with him.

"Garrus, you know I am a better shot than you. You just won't admit it." Stepping into the area, a smug smile overcame her lips. Laura took a few quick breaths; she steadied herself to take aim. Looking down the view finder she lined up with the target. Laura wanted to be in full concentration while in her shooting state.

Taking aim, she took the first shot. Hitting the target dead on, he then moved the target to mid-range. Lining up the shot she missed, once, twice and then a third time. A disappointing sigh passed through Garrus's lips "Come on Miller relax" His advice.

But she couldn't, it was him. Just something about him. She couldn't quite put her figure on it. She didn't like not knowing. She couldn't handle being around him. But why was that. Normally she was alright around the opposite sex. But Garrus just seemed different. Was this an attraction towards the Turian? It all felt so new to her an affection wasn't normal for her. She barely ever got out, let alone be with a guy. Garrus shifted closer towards Laura.

"Here let me help you." He leaned in, his frame closer to hers. Placing his arms around her waist, it was small, just like she was. Well small for a normal human, a Turian woman would be a little taller than she was. "Take aim, Relax. Just take a few deep breaths." Looking through the scope Laura took the shot, dead on.

Her eyes and cheeks lit up something fierce. Laura moved leaning back into him. She felt like she was floating on air each move made her feel closer to him. Her cheeks lit up more, feeling almost the urge to kiss him. Her eyes meant up with his. A quant smile overcame her lips; he felt her pulling him closer "Did I get that shot?" He responded with a nod, having no idea how to approach this moment. The door automatically opened and Shepard appeared.

"I thought...I would check on you two…" Shepard blinked looking over the two of them, she was surprised how close they already where. But she didn't want to comment on the sight before her, she didn't want to scare Laura and she did tell her to butter him up, maybe not so literally but at least they aren't fighting. Instinctively Laura pushed Garrus away from her. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed by Shepard's presence. She ran out of the room and hid behind the door way. Waiting and watching. Her face was a bright red.

"Good job Shepard. You scared her away. We were just making progress. She just made her first good mid-range shot." Garrus glanced at the commander with his blue eyes. He sighed angered with her actions, his mandible flared.

"Whoa Garrus I didn't mean to ruin the moment between you two. But it looked like you wanted to get in her pants more than help her." Shepard's eyes peered towards him. He had started to sweat, his eyes shifted away from her. He knocked his foot against the computer, raising his talon to her.

"That's not true Commander. I just wanted to show her how to shoot. Nothing more." He sounded worried but there was nothing he could do. Shepard was onto his plans, but it wasn't to sleep with Laura or anything. He just wanted to become friends with her, wanted to show her not all Turians where bad. Laura sighed, _so he likes me_. Is that really what he is saying. That seemed like what he was getting at.

Shepard walked out seeing Laura. "Go easy on him Miller. He is a sensitive man." She pushed Laura back into the room lipping to her 'Be good to him.' She almost fell in front of him, trying to steady herself she held her feet fast. Her eyes locked with his, she slowly reached out to him. He seemed like he was hurt, the commander's words seemed to hurt him. "What are you trying to say about me Garrus?" She asked, wanting to clear the air. She wanted nothing between the two of them, to get complicated.

He scratched the back of his head, trying to shake off the guilt. "Miller I wanted you to forget about Saren. Well, I don't know who your parents were but I don't think they would want you to be caught up on their deaths. In fact they may even want you to…who knows." He blinked before he could tell something was wrong she leaned into him. Grabbing him for a hug, a tear crossed her eyes down to her cheeks.

He was surprised by a sudden embrace by Laura. He pulled her close knowing it was some sort of human custom to do when one was sad. He placed his arms around her small figure before slowly releasing her, she stepped back. "My parents...you're right about them. They would have wanted me to get over this. They would have been ashamed of me if I couldn't get over one Turian for the sake of their deaths." She whipped the tears from her eyes; Garrus placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her in some way.

Laura felt like she could find some consolation in him but she knew she wouldn't, she wasn't the type of girl to let her emotions get in the way. Only when it was least expected, when she couldn't hold them back. "Thank you for that Garrus. I really needed it. Let's get back to work." A slight smile overcame her lips; he nodded picking up the gun once more handing it over to her. "Lets"

_Please read and review._


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Let me know if you like it.**

The air was crisp and cool at this time of year. The leaves where changing, bringing the normal colors of fall. Everything seemed to be normal, the market was buzzing with activity. The days were now starting to become cold. Most people needed to prepare for the cold weather coming. But for one family something special was happening. On the citadel that day a meet of epic proportions was going to happen.

A girl pulled on her father's shirt, trying to get his attention. She held fast, leaning into him. The girl wanted her father to herself. She was her daddy's little girl. A soft smile played across her face, the warmth of his body heat made her feel warm inside, safe. He placed a hand onto his daughter's head, only to rough up her hair "Dad you know I don't like when you do that" She growled fixing her hair.

"Laura I need you to behave today. I know you have a lot of questions for Sherry but she is a very busy woman." Her father raised his hand over her head once more. "If you don't behave your mother and I will be very angry with you." He joked with her, he knew she would behave. It was his son he would have to keep an eye on.

"Dad, when have I ever set you off? It's more likely you'll have to watch Brady make sure he doesn't get into his antics. He's always hitting on the older girls and asking for their numbers." She laughed snickering at her brother's expense. Brady was just like her father, Nathaniel. Women pleasers both of them, always wanting to get with the best looking girl no matter whom or what was in his way. Until Nathaniel meant their mother Alene; back in the day they were total opposites. But that's what attracted their father to their mother. He worked a security job at her building, she ended up staying late one night and he helped her lock up. She was a chemist and proud of her work.

Glancing over towards the food court, Laura saw Brady hitting on an Asari. He was already sixteen and well into being a horny teenager and going to the academy for military training wasn't doing anything for it. He was always under a lot of stress, with school work and training with the alliance and family pressure, always trying to please his father. Nate placed his hand on her face, slapping it lightly "I hope you don't end up like him." Laura smiled lightly nodding. She agreed with her father, she didn't want to be like him.

"Oh come on honey, he's just like you were when you were younger. Its normal teenager stuff." Alene chimed in sitting down on the other side of her father. Smiling she placed a small kiss on her husband lips, only for them to be returned. Laura shook her head, she didn't like kissing; she thought kissing was gross. "Come on you two get a room." She shrugged her shoulders, looking away from her parents. Her mother broke the kiss, placing a hand on Laura head; laughing at her daughter.

"One day you will find someone special to kiss. And maybe one day you will love him enough to marry him." Her mother always teased her, for Laura wasn't like the normal girls. She enjoyed playing in the mud and guns, compared to shopping and Barbie's. When her mother was her age she was into the weird things too but she was sure her daughter wasn't going to turn out like her. Laura enjoyed rough housing with her older brother Brady and his friends. She was considered one of the boys that was the way she enjoyed her life. Quietly Brady rejoined his family, a bit annoyed. He was turned down by the same Asari once again.

"Dad when is this Shepard person coming? I want to be home playing my video games." He complained, while his sister shot him a cold look. She was annoyed with him; acting like Shepard was just some person when in fact she wasn't. If it wasn't for Sherry Shepard, their father would have died alone. He would have never made it back to his family. Laura was looking forward to meeting Shepard; she was the one person she looked up to other than her father.

"She will be here soon… look!" A woman of medium height with short red hair approached them. Laura rose to her feet, but her father stopped her. He moved in on Shepard first, he hugged his friend tight. She returned the hug, glancing over towards Laura. Her jade eyes meant with Laura bright blue eyes.

"So this must be your family? It's nice to finally meet you all. You guys were all he talked about for two years. I am happy you were reunited with them so quickly." Shepard rested a hand to Nate's face for a second before releasing their hug. Immediately she walked over to Laura patting her on the head, to Laura it was almost like she was touched by the Goddess herself. Her eyes lit up with joy, it was the happiest moment in her life.

Shepard sat down next to Laura, who was still amazed to see Shepard in living flesh vs. seeing her in photos. The conversation when on for what seemed like hours, they rejoiced about all the trials and tribulations Shepard and Laura's father went through. Not wanting to interrupt the adults Laura pulled her father aside to ask him if she could have a picture with Shepard. He answered ask her yourself.

So as Shepard was getting ready to leave Laura tugged on her arm. "Uh miss Shepard? Can I ask you for one last thing?" Laura was embarrassed; she didn't really know how to act around adults like this she was normally a shy girl. "Yes Laura what is it?" She bent down; Shepard being taller than Laura. A smile appeared on both of their faces.

"Can we take a picture together?" When Shepard nodded; Laura wanted to bounce up and down with joy. But she knew she had to keep her cool around Shepard. An even larger smile overcame her lips; she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. The two got into pose, her father snapped a picture, now Laura had something to document her first meeting with meeting Shepard. "Wait Shepard one last thing." Laura's father glanced back at his daughter. "I think you asked enough-"

"Nate its fine. I don't mind; in fact I like your daughter. She is cute and looks so much like you. So what is it Laura?" Shepard glanced back at her a smile across her face still, warm and inviting. "I want to join you in your mission. I want to be an alliance marine. Just like you. Will you allow me to join your crew?"

"Maybe one day solider, but right now I have one mission for you. Watch over your father and take care of him for me." She flashed a smile, giving her father and mothers a hug good bye. Laura nodded, it was a promise she knew she would do anything to keep.

Running her hands through her messy hair, Laura groaned as she woke up. It felt like ages since she thought about Shepard and her parents. "Goddess why did I have that dream again?" Blinking she rubbed her eyes she yawned. She was still half asleep but she knew it was time for her to rise. Once she climbed out of her cot, her feet hit the floor. Taking a quick calming shower she reflected on her dream. What did it mean? She knew Shepard meant a lot to her but it was still strange to dream about how they met. After all they'd had more moments since better ones.

Brushing her wet hair back to in an attempt to tame it, she dried off her body. Once she got dressed she walked into the elevator but was stopped by Garrus. "Shepard landed on the citadel. She went to see Thane. He's a former member of the crew; well uh it's a long story. He's at a hospital. Shepard said we can do whatever we want for the next few hours… So you up for a challenge?" His eyes in flashing.

"Maybe next time. Instead of doing that, why don't we go out to lunch? Meet you at the café around noon?" His response was a nod; she smiled slightly watching him walk off. The feeling sunk in; did she just ask him on a date? No, its casual just lunch between two crewmates. But she needed to get ready still… right? No. If it was a date then she would have to but this wasn't a date, still she felt like she should do something to get ready.

Walking back to her quarters, Laura sat down on the bed. Her pet Trax ran its head into her hand, slowly she started to rub the side of its head. He made his weird purring noise, and Laura smiled softly. She stood up and stripped out of her clothing. She quickly started to change into something more suitable for a date type of thing. She chose an little black dress and some heels. Trax slowly pushed at her knee, she stumbled over. "Trax what?"

Trax growled lightly, trying to make Laura feel uneasy. But that wouldn't happen; she wasn't the type of girl to scare easy. He growled once more, she placed her hand on his head to calm and silence him. Laura walked slowly towards the elevator taking it down to the bridge. Before she could use it to exit the Normandy, Shepard walked on.

"Miller I need you to do something for me."Laura looked at her confused, raising a hand. Shepard noticed Laura was all dressed up. A smile played across her face, she was happy."What is it Shepard?" The Laura leaned onto the wall, relaxing a bit. She had a while still before the date. Her mind rushed trying not to think about Garrus.

"I need you to… well… it's about Thane. You know a little about him right? Well it doesn't really matter anymore, this is about the person who killed him. I need you to track him. I want him found and killed. But I don't want you to do the killing; I want to be the one to kill him." Shepard's emotions swept over Laura, almost knocking her over. But she kept it steady, her eyes cocked towards Shepard.

"Well I mean… alright Shepard. Thank you. You know I am willing to do anything for you. When do I leave?" Her eyes parted from Shepard's for a moment until they met back up with hers. A slight smile played on Laura face.

"This mission isn't just for you. Garrus is going to be accompanying you. Think of it as a mini vacation with all that's going on. I won't bore you with the details Miller. You're so dressed up. Why is that?" Her focus was now on Millers appearance.

"I uh… I'm going to have lunch with Garrus. I sort of invited him to lunch Sherry...I mean commander." Her eyes now gloomed down, slowly to her feet. Now ashamed to call Shepard by her first name even if she didn't mean to.

"You can call me Sherry anytime, just not in front of the crew. You now go have fun with Garrus." Shepard nodded watching Laura exit the Normandy. It was now a long walk from the Normandy to the café especially in the shoes she had chosen, but when she chose them she was thinking of aesthetics not comfort. Upon arrival Laura sat down at a table, she was ten minutes early so Garrus wouldn't be there yet. She sat down and ordered herself a coffee. Light with three sugars, she always had a sweet tooth.

Drinking the coffee rather fast she enjoyed the sweetness, though it felt weird to be early. She was never early for anything, let alone dressed up as she was in the middle of the day. Her eyes fixed on her surroundings; everything looked the same as it did the day she first meant Shepard here. The only thing missing was her family, a sigh escaped her lips. A single tear dropped from her eyes onto her cheek, quickly she whipped it off.

Over hearing someone walking towards her, Laura looked up to only see Garrus walking up to her. Her eyes beamed, one of his arms behind his back, hiding something. Her face lit up, knowing it must be some sort of Turian gift, something for her. He approached the table and sat down, showing her what he had behind his back. "Here this is for you. A human told me that it was customary to give a girl a gift when going on a date. He made a few suggestions, this was one of them." His face seemed flustered it seemed like he hadn't been on many dates before, not with humans anyway, she accepted the single red rose with a smile.

"Thank you Garrus. It's beautiful. "The waiter came back over to take their lunch orders. Laura ordered a burger and fries. While Garrus order the same thing but the dextro version, he seemed to enjoy the same things she did. It was a welcomed sight.

"So why did you ask me out on this lunch thing? Because it's not a date right, human women never do the asking. Let's put it this way. I have never been asked out on a date before by anyone. This is all new to me." Garrus's eyes peered down to meet Laura's who had leaned forward in her chair.

"Well… uh… um I thought this would be less a date, more like a time to get to know each other in a more relaxed setting. We are going to be practicing with each other for a while. And were on the same team so that means we have to get used to each other." She bit hard down onto her lip to stop her rambling, but the fact was she wanted him. Well not in a way most humans wanted things. She wanted him to think this was a date, she really enjoyed his mannerisms. They were very endearing. Slowly she raised her hand onto the table side, while Garrus raised his talon to his face rubbing it in confusion. "Oh really I am sorry." He was embarrassed by his analysis of the situation.

"Why do you think that? I mean if you want this to be a date then. I wouldn't..." Her hand rose up to her cheeks. Brushing them lightly to shake off her flustered cheeks, her eyes and head, leaning away from him. His talon reaching out for her cheek, he pulled her face forward. His other talon went to her hand on the table; he gripped it, wrapping it with his own.

"I would like this to be a date. It seems like it, not that I have been on one before. But I'll just have to get use to this kind of thing. For now I think we should just-" Garrus's eyes shimmered with anticipation; not knowing how she was going to react, something he didn't look forward to.

"Get to know each other?" She smiled, her digits clamped over his talon. She slowly started to rub his hand, feeling like she was getting a bit closer to him. Blinking he let go of her hand, something in his brain was telling him to stop. But the feeling in his heart wanted him to peruse her.

"So what was the hardest mission you have ever been on?" She tried to change the subject, she blinked slowly. "The reaper, the human reaper. It was tough emotionally, I'll admit I almost lost hope when I saw it and husks kept coming for me in an endless swarm. Even if I kept my distance they still came for me." He laughed almost proud of himself. Laura's eyes darted away, she blinked. She completely missed that he asked her something.

"What about you, Laura?"

"Oh sorry. I just spaced out. Well before I was in the alliance… Three years ago I was on the run, from a band of mercs. I owed them some big time cash and I needed a quick way to get it and clear that debt. Only having 500 credits left to my name I heard of this Archangel person on Omega. They promised me double what I owed them. But when I got there all suited up, I felt an impact on the side of my helmet, the _bastard_ shot me. If it wasn't for Shepard showing up I would have died. She saved me, like she did many of times." Laura's eyes went blank; a laugh came from the Turian.

Her eyes looked up towards his; she couldn't help but think something was up. Something she didn't like. Something she didn't want to hear about, but she wanted the truth and it had to be from him. "What's so funny Garrus?" The words cold as ice thickened through her lips.

"It's nothing Laura. I am just happy he didn't manage to kill such a beautiful girl like you." "I am not a GIRL Garrus. I am a full grown woman." Her words were venom. She placed her hand on the table lightly, glaring at him with anger. "Sorry Laura. I don't know how to complement a human woman. A Turian would have-""DO I look like a Turian to you?" Laura growled, slowly her eyes glanced down. "I am sorry I over reacted."

"No it's not your fault. It's mine. Sorry Laura." His eyes turned cold, looking down at his lap. He really screwed shit up. If only he could tell her, but how would she feel knowing he was Archangel. She could easily hate him for that; she already had a hatred of Turians, the truth was a risk he wasn't willing to take. The rest of the date was quiet mostly small talk. Laura held her ground; she didn't like being lied to. Once the date was over the two both went back to the Normandy. It was much later than they expected, the ship stayed docked at the Citadel for the night.

Laura walked onto the elevator leaving Garrus to talk to Joker. She got off on the crew floor and walked towards Life support. Opening the door, Trax almost toppled her over. Giving her a big welcome home kiss, she smiled. Patting her pet on the head, she coaxed him back into the room. Walking over to the table which was already set up, she placed a vase on it, putting the rose in it. She stepped out of her little black dress and into her pjs, which consisted of a pair of panties and a long baggy t-shirt.

EDI chimed over the celling "Miller the commander would like to see you in her quarters." Slipping on some shorts she bit her lip. God what is it now? _It must be something important for her to call me this late in the evening to talk. I am so tired from today it isn't funny. I had a fun time with Garrus but who knows what is going on with him._ She exited her room and made her way to the elevator. Where Garrus was just coming up, before she could get to him, she tripped over her feet. She was so clumsy sometimes.

Acting fast he grabbed her waist, her arms instantly went around his neck. Their eyes locked, in the heat of the moment. Her cheeks became a rosy red. She leaned up into him, her arms wrapped even tighter around his neck. She slowly leaned up almost kissing him, but she pulled away. But he didn't let her go. Slowly her arms dropped. "Maybe I should go with you to the Shepard's room. Just in case you fall again." He smiled slowly holding onto her still.

She laughed picking his talons off of her. "I'll be fine on my own. I just tripped. I'm ok now, it won't happen again" She watched him as he let go allowing himself to walk away."Oh and by the way Miller nice Pjs. You look cute in them." He spoke, walking off towards the main battery of the ship. Her eyes blinked, she blushed deeply. She bit her lip frustrated. Her eyes beamed, her face still flustered. As she went to go see Shepard.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter four

Heres a new chapter hope you like it

Entering Shepard's quarters, Laura greeted her with a hug. Shepard hugged her back, allowing the embrace, it felt right. Just the two of them, the moment was great. Laura lowered her guard around Shepard; it wasn't something she normally did. She was always on guard, even around Garrus. Suddenly released she blinked, Shepard motioning Laura to follow her. They both sat down on her couch, Laura relaxed into the cushions.

"I wanted you here to brief you on the mission. Thane was more than a team mate to me. I was actually in love with him. It angers me Cerberus thinks they can get away with this. That's why I am sending you and Garrus in. I know they don't know who you are but for Garrus we will be changing his appearance." She nodded, Laura sat up a bit

"Are you sure about this. They know everything about your life; they could know that you adopted me." Her gaze was steady but a hint of fear and nervousness was deep in her eyes, Shepard nodded. For she knew Laura was right, Cerberus knows everything about her. "Alright I'll have them do something to you too. But that may mean they will have to cut your hair and dye it lighter." A chuckle came from Shepard; she knew how much Laura enjoyed her hair. This mission was going to be tough for her.

"Anything to protect my identity, Shepard. Why don't we just color my hair here? I know you have some hair dye somewhere right Commander?" She laughed, teasing that Shepard's hair wasn't natural at all.

"My hair is natural Laura." She teased, getting up she walked towards the bathroom. "Well it's going to be hard because of how dark your hair is. What color do you want? Because if we go lighter you will need to be blonde." Laura's eyes shot open a sigh escaped her mouth. No way in hell was she going that light, she bit her lip. But it was for her safety. Shepard picked out a bottle of light blonde that wasn't too dramatic.

"Alright I'll go blonde, just don't make fun of me Sherry." A smile played across her face, standing up she walked into the bathroom. Sherry started to apply the color; Laura closed her eyes, praying to her hair. She hated doing this; her hair was her father's, dark and thick. Now it would become blonde and thick. It wouldn't look good, at least in her eyes.

"About tomorrow, where are I and Garrus staying? IT better be separate beds, make that different rooms." Laura tightened her eyes shut and bit her lip hard. Sherry started to laugh, patting her on the back. Forcing the color through the girl's hair, now they had to wait.

"It's a really nice hotel. Well Laura you're going to hate this but you two are going to have to act like your married. Well not married per say but at least engaged and picking a place to spend your honeymoon." Laura glared at Shepard; Sherry was stepping out of line. She really didn't want to even be close to that Turian let alone have to pretend to be engaged to him.

"Getting married!" She shouted. "Aw come on Sherry, you can't be serious. I mean I may like him a little bit but really you don't have to overdo it." Her eyes shot open. She just confessed to her commander that she liked Garrus. Her hands now folded over her mouth.

"You like Garrus?" Shepard's eyes shot towards her, she never thought Laura would take to him so fast. She never thought Laura of all people would be interested in him, she thought that Laura would be hitting on James or pretty much any other crew member.

"Yes Commander I like him. You have something to say about it?" She snapped, acting like she was still a kid. Sherry laughed checking the timer.

"You need to wash the color out now. And I'm actually happy for you. You need friends now more than ever. I know you have been on your own for years now, I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm here now and that's all that matters right?" Shepard glanced down at Laura, guiding her towards the shower, she turned it on warm. Sticking her head under the water she remember being on her own. She really had become accustomed to it but once she was reunited with Shepard she felt better. She barely remembered what it was like to have friends or even a family.

The water felt good against her head, it was warm and inviting. She pulled her head out once she was done, they blow dried her hair. It was now light blonde, not too eye piercing or flashy but blonde none the less. Laura ran her finger tips through it, sadden by the site. "I promise you can change it back after this, unless you want to keep it." Laura nodded in agreement.

Walking out of the bathroom, she looked around Shepard's whole room. Her desk was full of old pictures; drawing Laura towards them. Picking one of them up, it was her with Sherry. When she was only twelve years old, the first day the two met. It was like fate. Her fingers melted over the picture putting it down. "I am surprised you still have this."

"Why surprised? It took a lot to get this." Her eyes sharpened towards the picture, and then back to Laura. "Do you have any idea how I got it Laura?" Shaking her head, Laura turned away.

"Well your father wouldn't give it up easy; I wanted a copy right away. It took me six months to get it from him. He didn't wasn't to give up the happiest moment in your life to me. Even if he knew the reason why was me. Just look at the smile on your face. And then when the Normandy blew up, I had to go find it again. I was going to pay my respects to my fallen crew, as I looked through my old quarters it stuck out." She nudged Laura, with the soldiers gaze into the picture. She smiled, almost laughed. She was such a kid back then.

"He really was a good father. Not a day goes by that I miss him, he is always in my heart." Laura's hand rose to her side, slowly she clenched a fist. Placing the picture back down her eyes closed slowly. Shepard patted her on the shoulder with a smile "He was a great friend."

"I should get going it's getting late Sherry. I have something I want to do." She bit her lip, watching Shepard nod.

"Going to see Garrus? Make sure you tell him, you never know when you will get the chance." Sherry returned the smile, "Yes mother" Laura said, sounding like a lectured child to mock her words. She exited her room and walked onto the elevator. Going down two floors, she waited. It was something she needed to do. Tell him how she felt, if she didn't she knew things would become messy between them. Exiting the elevator she made her way quietly to the main battery, at night the Normandy was quiet. Enough to hear your own footsteps, it almost freaked Laura out. The door automatically opened.

"Oh Shepard. What is it?" Garrus only she came to see him at all hours of the night. She was the commander of the ship after all. Turning his frame around, he noticed long blonde hair. It threw him off, her soft white skin and bright blue eyes. Garrus did almost a double take when he finally recognized her. "Oh Laura..." His face became flustered, she looked amazing.

"Well now you know it's me Garrus. Hi." She laughed a little looking away, noticing he was flustered. It made her start to think, maybe he liked her new look. A smile played across her face once more, leaning up closer to him as her cheeks flushed with color. "I wanted to talk to you about the mission."

"Oh about the mission, I know how things are going between us. And I am so sorry about lunch. I just don't need something like that happen again. I understand that we have to share a bed, so to be nice I'll take the couch…"

"Garrus that's not it. I want this to be natural. I mean that we are going to have to put on a good act. Maybe we should try to uh kiss." She laughed. Laura couldn't help it; she could feel the pounding of her heart. She knew she felt attracted to him, but did he feel the same? She was really hoping so.

"Alright Laura. Let's see how being nice to each other and uh..."Laura took a few steps towards him, tripping over a coward. Reaching out for her, Garrus' talons wrapped around the middle of her back. Her head landed underneath his chin, her small frame leaned onto his large one. Looking up her eyes pierced into his "Uh Garrus. You always seem to be catching me when I fall."

"Well I am there; I will always have your back Laura." She leaned her frame more up into his, pulling her arms around his neck. The door automatically opened Liara T'soni the shadow broker and one of the other crew members. Looking down at a data pad Liara was distracted; "Garrus I have been looking into your family and they have made it off Palaven safely. Uh oh am I interrupting something?" Laira became a bit flustered; Laura pushed Garrus away from her, embarrassed. Tripping over a wire, he fell onto his rump.

"I have to go talk to Shepard." She stormed out walking past Laira, who looked confused. Walking over to Garrus, she helped him back onto his feet. "So what was that all about?"

"Laira I have no Idea." On the way back to the elevator Laura started to think. She never really noticed how green Garrus eyes where, how they could capture her. Walking onto the elevator; she was stopped by Shepard, who over heard the commotion, wanting to see what was going on.

"What's up Miller?" Sherry's eyes locked with hers, "It's nothing Shepard; I just screwed it up again. I was going to tell him but something stopped me. Shit! What the hell?" She placed her hand on the wall, her face still red from embarrassment. Shepard walked her back to life support where Trex greeted them, giving both of them lots of kisses. They sat down at the table, where Laura's single rose was.

"Did he get this for you?" Sherry smiled softly; she leaned back in her chair. Laura's cheeks have now subsided how red they were from before. "Yeah he gave it to me today on our date. It was really sweet of him. I mean those green eyes of his, how they caught me." She rambled on about how great he was.

"You sound like a love struck teenager Miller. It's so cute!" She teased the younger girl, biting on her lip Miller sighed lightly. "Alright Shepard you win. I am acting like a teenager, because I am one. Well anyways I want to get some sleep before this big mission tomorrow." Standing up she practically shoved the commander out of her room, Trax jumped onto the cot making himself comfortable. She lay next to him, wrapping her arms around his massive body, closing her eyes she fell into a deep sleep.

Who thinks she should keep her hair blonde or back to her natural color?


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter five

Flashback- Eden Prime Geth Attack 2183

A loud bang and other strange noises sounded. The air was thick with the smells of blood and death lingering over the whole camp. A girl the age of sixteen huddled up with her family, saying some sort of prayer. The two men took a step forward, their guns out. With the two women staying back, some sort of robotic drones flew into the house, the women screamed. It shoots, missing them. The two men take them out.

"Shit! Laura get back." Spoke her father and brother. Both men were well-armed against the advancing threat that kept coming in numbers. No matter how many they destroyed they just kept coming, more and more of them in endless waves. Laura tripped over a cord; her mother pulled her to her feet.

"Come on Laura there's no time; go to your bedroom now. Lock the door and hide." Her mother broke out slowly coaxing her daughter back. Her mother grabbed a gun, pulling the clip out placing a new one in. Her bedroom door closed slammed in her face. Laura had no idea what to do, but hide. That's what she did best, hide and find a way out of things. A loud thud came from beyond the door, screams of pain. Blood pored through the crack, onto the floor, the girl's eyes filled with tears and terror.

"Mom? Dad? BRADY?" She called out, no one answered, a few minutes passed. She waited, and waited. Until the bedroom door opened, her father walking towards her, his whole body shaking, something had scared him, but what or who? He fell to his knees in front of his daughter; his eyes watery "I tried princess. I couldn't protect you. Remember I love you, I always will." His face went blank, eyes rolling back into his head.

An alarm woke Laura from her sleep, breathing heavy. Her blue eyes shocked with the horrors of her family's death. Sweat dripped down her forehead, she whipped it away. "Shit! What the hell? What next? Why won't my past stay in the past and leave me alone?!" Shaking her head, Laura walked towards the bathroom, for once ignoring Trex. He growled not liking being ignored, he bit at her feet. She sighed patting the Varren, he nodded in approval.

She slowly slipped into the shower, trying to wash off the nightmare. Starting to wash her hair and body, a slight smile appeared on her face as she began to feel better; clean. Just about done getting dressed she overheard EDI calling to her, "Miller please report to the com room." Sighing she bit her lip, nibbling on it nervously, wondering what was so urgent. She threw on some nice but still casual civilian clothes. Pulling her long blonde hair behind her head she got onto the elevator.

Walking into the com room she looked over and saw Garrus with his new look. His war paint was now red and of a different clan, his scar was formed into his skin. It looked healed. The red paint against his skin looked good. He looked so handsome, shit. She couldn't contain herself, reaching for him. Stopping her, Shepard got in between the two before Laura could reach him and make of fool of herself most likely, smiling ever so slightly. Shit! Miller pull yourself together! Laura's face grew a bright red.

"Sorry Shepard, I didn't mean to uh..." Laura blinked; her eyes left Garrus and focused on Shepard.

"You look like you where admiring Garrus. He's looking good isn't he Miller?" She asked, smiling towards Miller. Laughing slightly, she patted her on the back. Garrus eyes locked with Miller, "Alright never mind about that, you two are going after a group of Cerberus techs. They are going help us build the Crucible."

Laura understood how Shepard felt; all Sherry wanted to do was kill the man who killed the man she loved. The two walked towards the bridge where they said their goodbyes to Shepard and the crew, getting onto a sky car. The two plied in the car, with lots of room. A smile appeared across Garrus's face when his eyes locked with hers. The car landed next to the hotel, grabbing the bags Garrus smiled. "Come on dear let's get going." Holding out his hand, she laced her own around it.

Once they checked in they went up to their room…it was huge. The walls were white and the bed was enormous; it had to be king size or bigger, Laura walked over to the bed, jumping onto its soft dark blue sheets. Garrus smiled, knowing Miller was having a great time with herself. Looking around he saw a mini bar with both dextro and amino drinks. "Would you care for a drink?" Her eyes peered open to the thought.

"Not right now love. I think we should go get some food. Lunch maybe." Laura rolled off the bed and landed on her feet, she blinked. He extended his arm out; she greeted it by wrapping her arm around his locking it with her own. "So where to? It's on me to-"

"No not you. You paid last time, I got this." He smiled, green meeting blue. Her body moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt like she was really engaged to him, closer somehow, she liked feeling this close to him. Smiling her left hand laced with his "I hope I picked out the right ring. It took hours for me and Sherry to pick it out." He ran one of his talons over it, it shined in the sun.

"Baby it's amazing. It's the best thing you've ever given me. It's perfect." The couple walked slowly up to a restaurant, it looked quite expensive, but they went inside anyway. A waiter brought them to a table where they sat down and ordered something for lunch. She settled in slowly relaxing her frame slumped down in her chair. "My goddess this place is amazing. It seems too good to be true."

The Turians eyes darted up and down his human companion; he slowly raised his hand onto the table. Laura slowly started reach out her own to hold it, starting to rub his digits. "Well hun this place is nice I enjoy the soundings. Especially the view." His eyes darted towards a female Turain who was on the dance floor, it seemed like he was eyeing her. Laura glanced towards the female, eyeing her, giving a sign to back off he is mine. "But I enjoy the view right in front of me the most." Laura's eyes flashed back, her face turned with color.

"I'm enjoying the view, too." Her eyes darted up and down, him. But without him even knowing, his eyes drifted back towards the female Turian. She sighed, glancing towards the fish tank. "So you like fish Laura? Maybe I should get some for our apartment. "A sigh escaped her lips.

"Yes babe I want a fish tank. We could put it in the bedroom." She joked; the food was hot and ready, placed in front of them. Finished eating Laura and Garrus exited the restaurant and went back up to their room. She went to the bed, turning on the TV to a movie. It was playing a classic Turian and Quarian love scene when Garrus sat next to her. "Oh this movie. Tali told me about this, she said it was her favorite. The Fleet and the Flotilla" He placed one arm around her body, trying to bring her close. She resisted, not letting her feelings show.

For some reason it didn't work though, he seemed to just know. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. It was something she was unwilling to risk, their feelings getting in the way of their mission making things complicated. "Gar…I mean…"

"It's fine to call me that, here at least." His eyes peered down looking onto her. Rolling off the bed, he stood on his feet. "We should go get some dinner and maybe after that we should start looking for the Cerberus members." His eyes darted towards Laura when she didn't answer him; simultaneously the movie ended and she stood up. They both exited the room; walking around for a while hand in hand looking for a place to eat. Once they happened upon a restaurant they entered and sat down. Both ordering some food, their eyes locked. It was quiet for a bit until Laura looked away.

"So about the mission?" Laura placed her hands, now focused on the plate. The food was extremely hot as she started to stab at her prime rib. Garrus blinked his gaze down at her food. "That looks good… What is it?" He questioned placing his hand on his own set of silverware.

"It's called a prime rib, it a type of beef that we have on earth. It's been a long while since I have had this." With each bite she savored the taste. "Well I was thinking after we have dinner we could go and find our group of friends. Maybe have breakfast with them tomorrow morning. I'll have you check the back of the hotel, while I check the front." He picked up his fork, and stuffed it in his mouth. Taking his time with each bite, his gaze fixed on hers the whole time. She smiled almost laughing at him.

"Alright baby, that sounds good. I'll be so happy to be reunited with them." Staying together until they branched off, separating to search different parts of the hotel. Laura took the southern side, while Garrus took the northern. Both making their sweeps until coming back to the middle, returning to their hotel room. Laura was the first to arrive; a loud bang came from the bathroom. Moving cautiously she made her way there, keeping her pistol trained in front of her, sweeping the room. There came a loud crash, breaking glass Laura looked around. Stepping on some broken glass she blinked. Blood and it was fresh. Using her gun to push it over she examined the blood stain, it seemed like someone broke into their room.

The blood trail led into their bedroom, she started to fallow it back to the front door. Something was up, she could tell that much. Opening the door, her eye peered up Garrus who stud in front of her; she got back on her feet. "Someone was in here. It looks like we may have been found out." Laura placed her foot in front of herself, kicking the dead air. "Well maybe it was one of the room workers. They could have hurt themselves. I found the Cerberus members; they said they will meet us for pick up tomorrow morning, so it looks like this was a quick mission."

Garrus placed his hand onto her shoulder, in order to comfort her. Leaning into him she felt the urge to pull away, but this time she didn't. Even if this was the only moment she had with him, she knew she wanted it to last. He coaxed her to the bed, where she laid her frame down. She had become tired from the scouting in the last few hours. Rolling around Laura pulled the blankets on her body covering herself.

She started to change out of her clothing, tossing them onto the floor. His green eyes peered onto her body, her creamy smooth skin, his cheeks started to gain a red color. Her gaze peered at him, she bit her lower lip. "Hey quit looking at me while I'm naked!" She tossed a pillow at him, which fluffed up in his face. She took the few quick seconds to grab something out of her bag.

Slamming the bathroom door, Garrus sighed angered. "Laura I didn't mean to." He stopped, knowing things were going to become more awkward between them. His frame leaned against the door, waiting for her to return. Once the door opened, she appeared out an oversized guy's t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. It gave him a bit of room to imagine what was underneath it; he bit lightly down on his lip. His mandible flared with excitement, he was enjoying the site in front of him. "Keep your eyes in your head Garrus" She teased, lightly tapping him in the chest.

Shaking his head, Garrus looked away, he entered the bathroom. He changed into a long sleeved shirt and some sort of pajama pants. Climbing into bed, she pushed her frame into the warm covers. He started towards the couch; it looked a bit small for him. An angry sigh overcame her lips, rolling out of bed she walked over to the couch. Gabbing his arm, she pulled him into her she pushed him on the bed. "Laura what are you?" A smile overcame her lips, she crawled back into bed. "You can sleep here with me."

His green eyes peered down at her, he was excited. For once in his life something was going right. Garrus melted his body up against hers; she relaxed her frame pressing it up against his. Heat started to generate between them, their body heat kept each other comfortable though out the night. Waking up in the morning, she felt his frame so close to hers, she blinked. Feeling something stiff poking into her lower back.

"Garrus?" She was confused; a grunt came from his lips. Garrus' eyes opened to see Laura looking at him. He was over-whelmed by how close he was to her. He had completely forgotten that they slept in the same bed, let along this close to each other. "What is it Laura?" He questioned starting to pick himself up. "I uh feel something poking me in my back." His hand automatically made it down to her back, for he now knew what it was. "It's nothing." He pushed her away from him, embarrassed at his condition.

He felt worried, like his human companion knew what was going on. He had become excited during the night, it didn't help he was sleeping in the same bed as a female. Sitting up against the head of the bed, he barred his head in his knees. "I'll be back" She slipped out of the bed, walking to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she started to let the warm water start to feel so good against her skin. She washed her hair with soap along with her body. Getting out of the shower she wrapped a large towel around her rather small frame.

Looking at herself in the mirror she ran her hand through her hair, Laura angrily sighed. "I miss my old hair." It still flowed down onto her shoulders, but something made her feel good. It was Garrus, the way he looked at her, how warm she felt last night. It felt nice to have someone in her bed other than a female friend. Her feet pressed into the cold floor, really wishing he was here to warm her up. Her face became a deep red at the thought, his hands all over her body. Her head shook, trying to get the very thought from her mind.

A knock came on the door, it was him. "Laura are you okay in there. I wanted to make sure." He pressed his head into the door. "I believe that our friends are ready, I just got a call from them." Backing away from the door now, Laura appeared out with a normal t-shirt and pair of pants. "Alright let's go." He nodded they both exited the hotel room and down towards the hotels foyer where no one was in sight. Pressing her hand into her belt, she felt for the pistol she had hidden there. Garrus pushed her behind him; he acted all tough and mighty.

Laura started to search around, but with it being this quiet she knew something was up. "Don't go too far. Stay close" Garrus' mandible started to flair with worry, she heard it in his voice. Walking behind him, they looked around; now seeing the room littered with bodies; civilians. He pulled out his sniper rifle, while she only had her pistol on her.

_Let me know how you like it. Review._


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Jumping over the couches, Laura took cover dipping her head down. She was a few feet from Garrus, who peered through his scope. "We have a message for your commander. Don't mess with the illusive man." A few Cerberus men had civilians pinned on their knees. They were dressed in Cerberus uniforms; they must have been a tech team. Pressing her head into the couch she closed her eyes. A few dozen members came from the front doors. "Since we found them first they die first, he told us to take our times with you alliance freaks." Placing their guns to the heads of their hostages, they shot them in cold blood.

For once she knew she couldn't let it get to her, as horrible as it was Garrus deepened on her. Raising her head up she looked at the enemy and started to shoot, picking a few of them off. She wasn't really good at shooting at such a short range, she folded back. Garrus took his time; his breathing calmed taking most of them out by shooting them in the head. The enemy now started to shoot back, missing them most of the time." EDI send a shuttle to evac to us. We need help taking heavy fire. "Laura shouted. Shooting some of the enemy she took cover, they started to fall like flies.

"This is Commander Shepard; evac is on its way Miller. I can promise you we will be there as soon as we can." A sigh of relief came from her lips, she was happy they were coming. She really had no idea how long they were going to take but she knew they were coming. Energized by the thought of this being over soon she started to shoot again, her pistol empty she slammed another clip into her gun. She took out a few more enemy soldiers; slowly she made a path so she could get to Garrus. He covered her, taking out the enemy soldiers who tried to flank her. She slammed her back up against an upended table, right next to him. The bullets started to pierce through the table, he grabbed her.

Pulling her away as bullets started to fly past their heads. He pressed her up against the couch, which was quickly destroyed by the bullets flying at them. Quickly she leaned against the arm starting to shoot at them, using the cover to quickly duck in and out. They finally made a clear path; it looked like they had taken out the main squad and now they started to move, towards the main desk. Bullets still passed by their head, almost grazing them. Garrus pushed her down; he took a graze in the arm. He winced in pain. "Shit Garrus." She grabbed onto his arm.

He pulled it away in anger; he placed the gun on top of the desk. Using it to prop his gun, he started to take shots. Taking out the enemy at a much quicker pace now, she headed up against the desk. Garrus started to shoot them down; she now used the long side of the desk as cover, shooting anything that came close to her. One came close to her, about to shoot Garrus, until she killed him.

Her heart fluttered at the very thought. _Garrus, if it wasn't for you then. I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be strong. I need to tell you but I just don't know how to. If only, if only you could have given me a sign or anything. A hint at least, some clue to tell me how you feel. I love you Garrus Vikarian and will never allow anyone to hurt you._ Pulling another clip out of her bag, she slammed it in. She could now feel her body starting to lag, taking a deep breath. Laura glanced down the barrel.

The shots flew passed her, bouncing off the wall behind her, empty shells falling on the ground. Moving around in a circle she shot an enemy in the head. Garrus peered up, watching her form, it was rather impressive. He knew she had motivation to fight, but what was it? He stuck his head back on the scope starting to shoot once more, until an atlas came out. Shit things where now seeming to become tougher. "Shit Laura it's an atlas. Focus your aim at the soldiers; I'll take that thing out." She nodded agreeing to his plan.

The bullets flew once again. She shot off a few more rounds before reloading once more. She only had one clip left, looking back at Garrus she noticed he was reaching for a clip. She leaned down; a blast came from behind them. It exploded, the glass fell, and he jumped back shielding her. Pressing her up against the table, he took a few glass shards to his back. "Garrus are you okay?" She blinked, for some reason she pulled him close. Knowing he must have been in a lot of pain.

"I'll be fine Laura, how are you?" She held fast to him; his talons let go of the top of the table. Firing started again, bullets instead flying in the other direction, away from them. It was reinforcements, Laura let go of him, looking up she could see Shepard and a few other crew members. A loud blast came, the atlas blew up into many pieces and even took out a few enemy soldiers to boot. A sigh of relief came over her lips. "I am fine Garrus; let me help you up." Taking his arm over her shoulder they started towards Shepard, the shuttle was waiting for them.

Starting across the battle field, Laura noticed something. A weird human like person started for them, darting at an alarming speed. It drew a sword out, without hesitation she threw Garrus away from her. Now starting to fight this human before her, starting out with hand to hand combat, she used her omni-tool like a blade. They crossed paths, metal meeting energy, sparks where flying. A quiet smile appeared on her face, she enjoyed this. Being locked in battle like this, without hesitation she pulled back. Firing her gun towards it.

They once again embraced in hand to hand combat, with each time starting to give; she was becoming weak. Shepard and Javik started to make their way towards her, but where stopped by even more forces coming in. Laira used a biotic toss on the whole group, taking them out. But not in time, a slash from her abdomen to her upper chest, it wasn't too deep but it still bled heavily. Her blue eyes closed, she fell back, and Garrus caught her. Pulling her to safety, the Turian looked down at her. "Shit this fucking hurts." She cursed pressing her hand into her chest. Trying to stop the bleeding, feeling that she was doing nothing to stop the flow.

Laura needed medical attention right away. If the bleeding didn't stop she would die. She knew that, leaning up in the Turians arms she placed a small kiss on his lips. This was so unexpected; he had no idea how to react, other than to close his own lips against hers. Slowly he returned the kiss, her eyes watered, she did it. She showed him how she felt now she had no regrets. No remorse, closing her eyes she slipped into darkness.

"Shit! Shepard she fainted. Get your asses moving! She needs medical attention fast or she's not gonna make it!" Garrus pressed his talon into her chest, trying to keep pressure on the wound. The bullets kept flying back and forth, the fighting wasn't letting up. He held her close to him, using one of his arms to keep her propped up. Laira made a biotic barrier around Shepard and Javik. They made it quickly to Garrus and Laura; Shepard picked her up, holding her in her arms. "Shepard I am sorry." Garrus apologized, he felt guilty she got hurt. His guilt was written all over his face.

She nodded, taking the girl towards the sky car; Liara brought the group holding the gun fire with her biotics. Placing her onto the seat, Garrus held fast to her, keeping pressure on the wound. "Sprits Laura be alright." He felt a few tears starting to fall from his eyes; Shepard placed a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Garrus. You did the right thing." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Once they arrived at the citadel Laura's condition was stable, but she had lost a good amount of blood. The wound wasn't as deep as they first thought. So this was good news to Shepard, who filled out most of the paper work. It was hard; she didn't want to see her only adopted daughter like this. But seeing her fight like hell out there made Sherry feel proud. Placing a hand on her head, they rushed her into surgery to close up the wound.

With it not being too deep they just sealed the wound with medi-gel. Once she was stable and ready they started up a blood transfusion, making sure she didn't lose too much blood. The doctor entered the room, "Shepard I need to speak with you." Getting up she walked towards him, a concerned look on his face. "We need to keep her here for a few days. Make sure Laura is taking to the blood, just for observation porpoises." Nodding in agreement she walked away, Garrus looked up at her, his eyes filled with worry. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes Garrus. But what about you. I saw the damage you took, you should get checked out." She pointed out, the glass which was semi still embedded in his upper back. His arm only grazed by a passing bullet, he had taken a rocket to the face and lived. It was one tough son of a bitch to take down. "Alright Shepard I'll get looked at." He smiled, so they took him into his own room. They started by removing the glass, and patching up the wounds.

A few days would pass, and Laura was brought back on the Normandy. Where Garrus and the others waited around, to see if Laura was going to wake up, between that time a message was sent to Shepard to help out the Quarian fleet. Which was urgent, they needed help with their war with the Geth and she was the only one who they could count on. So with good faith she left Garrus in charge to keep an eye on Laura and update her if the girl was to wake up.

_Well there's the mission. At least the fight part let me know how you guys liked it and blonde or not. I'm also having trouble about when Shep dies with the relays, how to get the Normandy around. How long will it take to get them up and running? I want to keep this going after shep's death._


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven

Flashback Eden Prime- 2183 Geth Attack

Stumbling to the front door, the teenager fell down. Struggling to fix herself Laura reached out for the pistol on her father's body. Only one clip left; it would be lucky if it was half full. Searching through the ruin that used to be her home, she found another clip and pocketed it.

Scanning the room, she overheard some loud clicks and a buzzing noise coming from her kitchen. Training her gun towards the noise, she shot. It buzzed starting to short out then the sounds stopped as it dropped. Examining the body she instantly knew what it was, a Geth; one of the race of synthetic life forms the Quarians made. Slowly she picked her foot up; she kicked it making sure it was dead. Her eyes alert for more she started to watch the front door.

The panel turned from red to green; it meant someone, something was trying to enter her home. Something that was going to kill her or try to. Raising the gun she trained it on the door, a woman appeared. She was accompanied by two other people; Laura had taken cover behind the kitchen table. Slowly the three people scanned the rooms. One of the men walked by, Laura stuck out her foot; tripping him. The man fell and she planted her gun in his face, putting her foot on his chest.

"Laura?" A voice called, it sounded familiar, but she didn't want to take the chance it could be a Geth trick. She had lost too many people that day, family, friends, everyone she knew. Her hands shaking, looking back she trained the gun to the voice, it was Shepard. In that moment she knew she was safe; she started to cry, tears started to pour down her cheeks. Shepard pulled her in for a hug while the others wondered what was going on.

From darkness she shot open her eyes, hearing yelling and praying. A Turian slowly raised his hand over her "By the sprits Laura you better come back to us." His gaze locked with Laura's eyes which seemed to be open. Placing his hand on her face, he stroked the hair out of her eyes. "Chakawa I think she is responsive." The doctor walked over, noticing her eyes open. Glancing at the readings, her heart rate and pules where normal.

"Something must have woken her but what?" The doctor looked over to Garrus, for some reason Laura seemed to respond to him. But why? Shepard entered the room; slowly she looked towards Laura who seemed to be completely conscious now. She spoke slowly to the doctors watching over her adoptive daughter. "How is she? " Doctor Chakawa pulled Shepard aside. The two talked in private; they didn't want to alert Garrus or make him upset any more than necessary.

After their chat Sherry returned to Laura's side to speak to her, "Everything is going to be alright Laura; you're going to pull though this. It's not as bad as it looks or feels. You'll be right as rain in no time." A warm smile spread on Shepard's lips. Her eyes closed she fell back into the darkness.

Flashback Citadel -2183 Aftermath

Everything was set and ready but for some reason Miller had no idea what was going on. The Alliance had stepped in during the attack. Shepard brought her to the citadel for a little relaxation. To get her away from all the fighting and war, Sherry knew what death and war could do to a kid like her. She knew it all too well; with all she had been through she didn't want Laura to be put through the system. She couldn't let that happen, not again, not when she could do something about it.

So for a few days Laura and Shepard spent some time together getting to know each other. She rented a hotel room; the two spent most of the time out eating and doing things. They mainly waited for the Alliance to allow Shepard to adopt the poor girl. Sherry didn't want her to go through life without a parental figure. So once the paper work was done Shepard walked out of the office, placing her hand on her head. "Laura from now on I will sort of well be your mother in a way."

Laura's eyes beamed at the woman before her, the one person who she knew would always take care of her. The reason she wanted to become a soldier, her idol, her hero, slowly she raised her hand to Shepard. "Thank you. You are doing a great thing for me. I wouldn't have lasted in the system." Slowly she stood up and wrapped her arms around Sherry, who returned the hug. The girl started to cry a bit, and was pulled into a tighter embrace by the commander.

Once again, the darkness gave way to the light. Laura's eyes opened up, she could feel her body starting to respond. Her head turned towards the desks where the doctor would normally sit. For some reason she wasn't there, slowly she started to pull at her limbs. Her right hand was being held back, she turned her head to the right.

It was being held back by Garrus, who was slumped over the table. His head leaned down; he had one talon held fast to her hand. Slowly she slipped her hand out of his, she sat up. Her body felt like it was scared, when it wasn't. Blinking her hand ran over her stomach it was scared from_ them._ Miller quietly got ready to get up, until the Turian sutured.

"Miller you're awake." His green eyes pierced through hers, almost like he was looking through her. A slight smile overcame her lips, she blinked slowly watching him. "How long was I out Garrus?" She bit her lip, being this close to him made her feel uneasy. She really had no idea why she felt this way, it wasn't like. Oh shit, she did do that did she? The last thing she remembered in her last moments of being conscious was her kissing him.

"You were out for a few days. Not that long Miller." He now danced around the subject, he wanted to approach it but he didn't know how. Laura nodded, swinging her feet over the bed side. "I should get up and walk around. Shit" Standing up, she didn't feel balanced at all, falling slightly she landed into the Turians lap. Her blue orbs meant up with his, he wrapped his arms around her. "You're safe in my arms Miller."

Just as they were about to have a moment Tali and Shepard both walked in. True to form she pushed Garrus away from her but that made her fall again. Straight onto her ass it didn't feel good what so ever. She rubbed her rump, Garrus reached out for her, helping her up. "Thanks Garrus." Smiled Miller, while Shepard started to have a moment herself, seeing her adopted daughter was safe.

"Laura" She hugged her, slowly she held onto her. "I am so happy to see your up and moving, but I think the doctor should take a look at you" A nod came from Miller, slowly she released Shepard while she paged Chakawa on her omni-tool. The doctor made a bee-line to the med bay; she pushed everyone out intent on running a few tests on her.

"So what's wrong with me?" Miller asked, trying to make some light talk. "Well, Laura nothing is really wrong, you were just over doing yourself. Doctor's advice I believe you should stop trying to get close to your enemies. You should keep your distance like well let's just say if you kept going you wouldn't be here right now." A cheerful smile overcame the doctor's lips, pressing her omni-tool into Miller's chest, she took a deep breath.

"Well you've got the all clear for now. Just don't get so excited in battle Miller. I don't want to see you in here after a mission for a good while." Miller nodded in agreement; slowly she walked out of the med bay where she was greeted by Shepard and their newest crew member Tali. She was a Quarian who Shepard had picked up in the last few days since her being out of commission. Laura greeted her with a smile and a friendly handshake.

Quarian had always interested her; it was just something about how they spent most of their time in their environmental suits. It interested her. "So Tali it's nice to meet you. Would you mind when you have some free time to talk to me?" The woman's eye peered into Tali's helmet. "Oh sure anything you need, it's nice to meet new you. Its nice to meet people the commander has known for such a long time." It seemed like behind the helmet Tali would be smiling. Letting go of her hand, Miller nodded slightly.

"Commander I would like to speak to you privately when you have a moment. I should go see Trax. He must worried sick about me." With a nod, the woman slowly made her way to life support; she was greeted by many kisses of joy. Her Varren missed her deeply, showing its affection she smiled. Knowing it might have been days since he had eaten, she made her way to the kitchen. Taking out a piece of meat marked Varren, she let it thaw for a moment.

Turing to face the food, Laura bagged it up and returned to her room. To find it open, not the way she left it. Placing the food on the table "Trax? Dinner?" She called out worried, now hearing no noises. Looking under the cot, nothing EDI chimed in "Miller you are needed in the cargo bay, your Varren is running loose. He has Tali." Her heart sank, shit this isn't going to end well. Running for the elevator she got on going to the last floor.

The doors started to open to a chaotic the Varren was chasing after Tali; who looked scared. "Trax!" Laura yelled, trying to call to him. But he ignored her too engrossed in the chase, starting follow after the Quarian nipping at her heals. Once Laura stepped out of the elevator she sighed heavily, the pair started to run towards her. Tali ducked, and Trax jumped for her, but landed in Laura's hands. She smiled slightly, starting to rub the side of his neck.

The elevator opened to a very angry Shepard and a worried Garrus, Laura slowly closed her eyes. Placing Trax on the ground, Shepard started on her "You shouldn't have let the Varren lose. You have to keep a leach on that menace at all times." Pulling Laura and Trax onto the elevator, her green eyes went soft. "I was kidding but don't let it happen again." The door closed, the two relaxed on the elevator. "I am so sorry Shepard. I never leave my door open. I remember closing it. I just went to get his dinner."

"Don't worry about it. Garrus told me he went to talk to you. That's when Trax got lose; he jumped over Garrus and into the elevator. So you're not in trouble." Shepard pressed the third number on the elevator and it went up. "So what happened while I was out?" Laura's frame relaxed, leaning onto the back of the elevator. Once the door opened, they made their way to Laura's room. "I got the Geth and the Quarian to work together well almost. The Geth I know as Legion was able to find a point to shut off the old machines programming. So now all we have to do is reprogram them. They will work along side of us like the Turians, and Krogan. Along with some of the allies that I have picked up along the way as well as those I picked up with Tali."

"I like Tali; she seems quiet just like I am. Well how I use to be, she seems a bit shy." Laura sat down on her bed, while Shepard sat on the chair. Trax glanced looking at the table, she blinked slowly. "Shepard will you throw the meat on the floor, I think Trax wants his dinner." A smile played across her face, picking the meat up; Shepard tossed it on the ground. Trax jumped at it, eating and tarring the meat to shreds. The varren seemed content with his meal, making some weird noises Shepard never heard before.

"So are you ready to gear up Miller I have a mission for us. The Quarian home planet, we are going to be landing there tomorrow. I wanted to see if you wanted to come and help us take the planet back. I thought you would enjoy that." The Commander's eyes locked on Laura. Agreeing with Shepard, she would really enjoy that. She always wanted to see their home planet, even maybe visit it one day. See what the Quarians looked like without being in their suits.

"Alright Shepard I'll do it, let's go." Laura leaned against her wall starting to relax, her door opened. Garrus appeared before her, Shepard stud up. "I'll see you tomorrow Laura." She gave Laura a pat on the back, Garrus eyed her. A sigh escaped Laura's lips; he was the last person she wanted to see right now. She knew he was going to confront her about the kiss. Or maybe he was here to say he was sorry about letting Trax out.

He walked over to the table, sitting down where Shepard was. For a few moments the two stayed quiet, this made her nervous. Not knowing what he wanted or what he was going to say. Her face became a bit flustered; he spoke "Laura. How are you feeling?" Her eyes peered back to the Turian, which a smile overcame his lips. "I am fine Garrus. Just getting used to being awake. I feel good, healthy. What about you. It seems like something is on your mind."

"Well uh. Back on the mission." It sounded like he was dancing around the subject, once more withdrawing back into himself. Leaning up she placed her feet on the ground, her back slumped up. Placing her hands open palmed onto her knees she began to speak, "I know Garrus, the kiss, it uh didn't mean anything. I thought I was going to die at that moment so I…" Laura looked at him; he looked confused but knew what she meant.

"Oh uh really. Sorry, I thought it actually meant something. You humans are so damn confusing." His gaze went cold, but he looked away. He felt hurt, he wasn't going to show that to her. Slowly getting to his feet he prepared to leave. "I should be going…I have some calibrations to do." Laura reached out for him, but it was too late he was already out of the room. Trax walked over to Laura, placing his head into her hand. A tear fell from her eye, biting her lower lip she turned around. Picking up her free hand she started to punch the pillow on her bed.

Laura was angry, so angry she needed to punch something. The harder she punched, the better she felt. A few more tears started to fall onto her pillow, with each punch falling harder. Couldn't take it, she couldn't do it. Telling someone her feelings about them was harder than she ever thought; pushing him away again, denying what she felt again means he may never try for her again. He may shut her out; maybe even not want to talk to her. Biting her lower lip, she whipped the tears from her eyes. Lying in her bed, Trax jumped in. He nuzzled against her; it was like he knew something was wrong. Wrapping her arms around him, she started to cry hard. He cooed in her arms, they lay like that for a few hours until she fell asleep.

_Now whats going to happen? Will he like her? Did she fuck up? _


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight

Waking up the next morning was tough, for Laura had a lack of sleep. Spending most of her night tossing a turning, the words to Garrus spinning in her head. The look he had in his eyes, how upset he was. Knowing she wanted to do right by him, she rolled out of bed. It was about five o'clock in the morning. It was early so none of the other crew members were up. She climbed into a shower; a change of clothing was in her arms. Placing it down onto the sink, she turned on the hot water; it felt good on her skin. But not as good, the shower her feeling; they all started to come up at once. She couldn't take it, she ended the shower short.

Pulling a brush through it, she combed it out. Changing into her combat uniform she walked out of the shower room. Walking into the kitchen she overheard someone cooking, but whom. Her eyes peered over the corner, she over saw one of the crew members. His name was James Vega; he was over a hot stove. It seemed like he was cooking, but what. Quietly she made her way over to the counter; she decided to scare the pants off of him. Slamming her fists down onto counter top, it scared him. He almost dropped the eggs from the pan.

"What the hell?" He turned around to see Laura; his brown eyes glimmered with the light. He laughed hardly; she blinked slowly wondering what the hell was going on. Why was he laughing at her? Was she really that funny? Folding her digits around each other, she blinked. "What's so funny Vega?" Her blue eyes sharpened down looking at him.

"Nothing is funny; you got the jump on me. It was kind of cute." This action made her face light up; he started to flip the eggs. "Want some eggs Rosa?" Her eyes shot opened, was he calling to her. He should have known better than to call her Rosa, for her name was Laura not Rosa. "Vega my name isn't Rosa its Laura" She corrected him.

"I think you look more like a Rosa than a Laura. But that name is pretty just like you are." His hand folded over the handle, he plated the eggs. "Here eat up you will need your strength." For everyone knew her little accident with the phantom. Most were impressed with her, but somewhere worried, wondering why she went right into battle like that. "Thanks." She sat down over at the table, James was right behind her.

"Well this is the first time I have ever been up this morning. I am usually still sleeping; I barely wake up in the morning to get ready for the mission." She laughed at herself slowly sinking her frame into the bench. Starting to relax, while he blinked wondering about what she was saying. To him sometimes girls are confusing. "Alright Rosa, so what made you become an alliance soldier?" He blinked watching her gaze became depend. A sigh passed her lips, folding her hands over her own.

"Well let's just say my brother joined, he taught me many of things. He was the other one who was older; I looked up to him but not as much as Commander Shepard. Sometimes if it wasn't for her I think I wouldn't be here. It's really hard to think that now" A soft smile overcame Laura's lips, they danced around quietly. He sat back in awe with his eyes wide opened watching and waiting for any more of her story. "What about you Vega why did you join?"

"It's a long story Rosa. Something I really don't like to talk about." His brown eyes shifted away from her, looking down at his plate. He stabbed his fork into the eggs, lifting them to his mouth eating them quickly. She understood how he felt, for a reason she and him went through the same thing. It was understandable on why he didn't want to talk about it. Stretching out her limbs she closed her eyes once more to yawn lightly. She was still tired; looking down at the eggs she picked up her fork and ate them. "These are good Vega remind me to have you cook for me every morning." A slight smile overcame her lips, she laughed.

"Will do Rosa, I'm happy you enjoy my eggs." James smiled slightly, finishing up his eggs. He waited for her to finish as well, she took his plate and hers washed them. Once the two parted Laura ran into Shepard who pulled her into the com room. The two discussed the upcoming mission and how this was going to affect the war. Shepard wanted at any cost to have the migrant fleet on her side; sitting down Tali entered the room.

"Alright is everyone ready to go." Laura nodded slightly, picking up her feet. Walking out of the room, she felt someone grab her. His rather large frame pressed up against hers, her blue eyes shimmered glancing up. It was Garrus, her heart skipped a beat, and it felt like her heart climbed out and into her mouth. "Sorry Garrus. I didn't mean to get in the way." He placed his hand on her head, "You weren't in the way Laura it's my fault." He laughed, letting go he walked passed her. Without another word exchanged she sighed briefly.

"Something wrong Laura?" Shepard spoke, concerned for the girl, but she tried not to show it. Laura shook her head, walking to the elevator the group took it down to the cargo bay. This is where they entered the sky car, sitting in her seat Laura started to breathe. Her armor stuck to her a snug fit; she smiled a bit feeling like the armor was the right fit. Once the sky car landed on the planet there was just only one task, remove the Geth from the buildings.

Laura perched herself behind some cover while the rest of them started to get up close to the Geth. They started to shoot at Tali and Shepard, but from her perch Laura could easily snipe the Geth. Taking most of them out in the head. Slowly she picked up her frame, the Geth snipers started in on her. Taking a shot or two at her, blinking she bit her lower lip, hiding from the Geth.

Tali made her way closer to the Geth; she started to take them out with her shot gun. Shepard seemed to prefer the assault rifle, which she kept close to her. She liked keeping the creatures at a safe distance, where Tali keeps them within range. Laura covered them, taking the Geth that where a head of them out. They made their way through the building, until they came to a Geth destroyer. This kept them for a bit, a wave of Geth started to over whelm them.

Laura started to shoot the machine in the head, but that dealt little damage. A Geth hunter was coming close to Tali who were keeping her aim locked on the destroyer. Taking a deep breath Laura kept her composer, looking through the scope. She took aim, taking out the hunter with effortless aim; Tali turned her head seeing Laura who just saved her. To her it seemed like Tali would have a smile underneath her helmet. A slight nod over came her, Tali was back on the destroyer.

Laura started to snipe the other Geth, until they fired back harder on them. One of the normal soldiers started upon Shepard. Laura being only a few feet from her, she got up. Using her side arm, she started in, shooting the Geth down. It made a weird noise; falling down. Sherry turned to see the young girl, sweat dripping from her forehead. Bullets started to fly past them, Shepard pushed Laura down. Making them take cover both of them pressed up against a wall. The destroyer made one last noise, before it fell. Now it became quiet.

Picking their heads up, she saw Tali with shot gun out pointed at the destroyer. She seemed proud of herself, taking it down all by herself. Laura and Shepard joined by her, the opening of the building, it led down into some sort of hole. Looking down they all were shocked, it was a Reaper, a big one at that. Once Shepard had the gun locked on the large creature. EDI spoke "Normandy's weapons systems are ready to sync to your target. I recommend you get to a safe distance commander. Target locked" The Normandy flew by, shooting off a few missals to annoy the large creature.

Shepard spoke "Everyone back to the ship now." With that Laura and Tali both started to the Geth ship, until they saw the blast which made Shepard fall. The two worried made their way out of the building and down to where she was. They were relieved to see she was alright, once the Reaper started to move Laura's eyes grew fearful. She now knew how scary it was, to stare death in the face, the things long arm reached out. "Shit" She cursed, the whole ground shook with its might.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing?" Tali asked squeamishly, she even seemed scared of the creature. Laura's heart stopped what if she died here? "I was hoping your fleet might lend a hand." Shepard spoke, a Geth crawled forth Laura quickly knocked it out with the butt of her gun. The Reaper made a loud ear piercing noise, it made shivers tingle down Laura's spine. They started to sprint towards the Geth ship where Legion was. Shepard took a hold of the main guns, staring to shoot at the Reaper. She now pleaded with the Quarian to help in the air strike.

Having no idea that it was a Reaper, just thinking it was a Reaper base. With that the Quarian fleet and the Normandy started to shoot down the Reaper, with them attacking all at once. Laura watched, in awe seeing them work together made her happy. Within a few moments of impact the reaper fell, it almost looked destroyed, the parts falling every which way. Steam started to form along with smoke from the massive body. They had found a weak point in the Reaper; it was the firing chamber it seemed to be the best bet.

"We could escape before it recovers." Legion said; Shepard was angry with his word. "No pull over." Shepard commanded, Laura's eyes shot wide open. "Are you serious Shepard you're going to get yourself killed?" She watched as the commanding officer jumped out of the Geth ship. "If we don't stop the Reaper the Geth will be under its control. We can't stop here. This ends now. EDI patch the Quarians to the Normandy. I want the targeting system synced up with the whole damn fleet."

EDI replied "Understood." Laura's eyes peered towards Tali, who looked worried. It made her now feel uneasy about the whole thing. But she sat back a bit, trying to make Tali comfortable with the whole thing. The two watched over Shepard who had commanded that she would set up a link to the fleet and the Normandy by targeting the bot on her own. With the first hit down on the Reaper Shepard felt well about herself, Laura smiled. Hearing the bot starting to come closer she now worried more. "Shit Shepard this isn't looking good" She called out.

With no response from Shepard she closed her eyes, starting the pray to the goddess. Hoping they would get out of there alive. Shepard rolled out of the way; the red beam of death was coming towards her. If only a few inches to the left she would have died, Sherry was one lucky girl. The beam came close to the Geth ship but Legion moved it out of the way in time. Shepard lined up another target for the fleet, along with the last. Dogging the Reaper at any cost, it looked bad until the fleet target the bot with all its strength. The Reaper was no more; it had been blown up.

Laura and Tali climbed out of the Geth ship with Legion behind them. Walking towards the Reaper she watched as Shepard seemed to be speaking to it. To her amazement the other two crew members didn't shake, then she thought the Reaper Saren was using talked to them before so it was nothing new to them. But to Laura it was a bit weird, seeing such a creature talk. Running over to Shepard, Laura grabbed onto her, her eyes shot her a worried look. "I am fine Laura. I am still here."

Tali looked at her shocked, seeing how close the two where, she was confused and didn't really understand humans. Laura blinked slightly letting go of the commander; Legion walked over "Shepard Commander We can confirm the Geth are no longer controlled by the old machines. We are free." He spoke, his speech sounded weird to Laura. She walked back over towards Tali, watching the two exchange words. "With the upgrades and with the old machines dead, we could upload them to all Geth without sacrificing the Geths indepeneds. "

Tali looked worried with her words "You want to upload the Reaper code? That would make the Geth as smart as when they when controlled by the reaper!" She shouted angrily. Legion turned to her with his head nodding "Yes, but with free will. Each Geth unit would be true intelligent, we would be alive. We could help you."

"Uploading the code would destroy us. Shepard you can't choose the Geth over my people" Tali shot Shepard a look, which worried Laura. The conflict at hand didn't seem to be resolved by any means. "Does this unit have a soul?" Legion asked the commander, who responded "Tali have the fleet hold back if you can. Upload the code." Tali started to talk to her people, telling them to break off the attack on the Geth. Legion stud over a ball which started to upload the code to the remain Geth on Rannoch. The fleet spoke back "Delay that response. Continue the attack on the Geth."

It seemed all was going to be lost; Laura looked up towards the sky. Tali walked over to Legion pleading for him to stop. "We regret the death of the creators, but we see no alternative. Forty percent." Shepard shook her head looking towards Legion "Nobody else dies today. Legion keep going." Tali turned to the commander speaking her name slowly. "This is commander Shepard the Reaper is dead. Stand down" She warned the fleet, trying to reason with them.

"This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. Shepard speaks with my authority." Another one of the admirals agreed giving her the authority. "Negative we can still win this war. Keep firing." Spoke another angry admiral spoke; he seemed upset with their approval. "The Geth are about to return to full strength. If you keep attacking they'll wipe you out. Your entire history is you trying to kill the Geth. You forced them to rebel. You forced them to ally with the Reapers. " Shepard spoke angrily but bitter. She was right if they didn't stop their attack the Geth would kill them all. "The Geth don't want to fight you. If you believe this for one moment this war could be over. You have a choice. Please. Keelah se'lai" Shepard explained trying to reason with them. With that they stopped firing on the Geth, which gave them a chance to end this war.

Laura glanced at the Geth known as Legion "Error copying code insufficient. Direct personal impute required. Shepard commander I need to go to them. I am sorry, but it is the only way." Tali walk closer to Legion with a smile; it seemed "The answer to your question was yes" The Geth nodded with agreement. "I know Tali. But thank you. Keelah se'lai" With his last words Legion fell to his knees, it seemed like he turned off. Laura glanced to Shepard who had a sad look in her eyes.

For she had just lost a dear friend to her, Tali would place her hand on Shepard who gave a reassuring smile. Laura nodded, walking back towards the shuttle. She knew it would be good for Shepard and Tali to have a moment to morn their fallen friend. One of the admirals walked over, worried look on her face "Where will we go?" She asked, holding onto her side a bit achy from the crash. A rather large Geth walked towards the group, it made Laura turn around. Her hand gun pulled out, but once she saw Tali was on it, she put it away.

"You are welcome to return to Rannoch with us Admiral." The Geth spoke clearly, Shepard approached it. It sounded like Legion, but it wasn't him. "Legion?" she spoke watching the Geth speak once more. "No. I am sorry Commander. Legion sacrificed itself to give us all intelligent. It will be honored. And to honor Legions promise. The Geth fleet will help you take back earth and our engineers will assist in building the Crucible."

"As will ours." The admiral said, turning back to the Geth as it spoke. "Admiral have you considered any settlement areas?" She nodded "I remember the southern lands had great farm land." Shepard looked worried, she blinked "Are you going to be okay?" She asked. "I believe we are going to be fine commander. Thank you very much for this." Both Tali and Shepard broke off from the group, Tali refined that one day she would be able to breathe the air of her home world. A smile would play across Shepard's face, watching Tali take off her helmet. "But right now I have this." Shepard watched, Tali take her first breaths of her home world.

_She now has only two more people other than Tali to meet. What about Garrus? What will happen? _


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Boarding the Normandy Laura made her way past the CIC with Shepard right behind her. Tali seemed worried. "Laura I need to speak with you in my quarters in an hour." Laura responded with a nod, walking towards the elevator, she called it. Getting on, a sigh passed her lips; she pressed a number and it took her to the crew chambers. Once it opened she was out in a flash, she entered her room. Trax smiled some at her, knowing Laura was back from her big mission and what not.

He placed his head on her leg, rubbing it. She returned the affection rubbing the Varren's head. Smiling she plopped her slender frame down on the cot. Man did she miss her apartment, her nice warm bed, how it felt sharing it with Garrus. Eyes shot opened, shit she was thinking of that Turian again. It was becoming a daily thing with Laura; her mind was clouded with thoughts of him, the way he acted. _I need to tell that damn Turian how I feel. If I don't ge__t this off my chest I'll go crazy._

Relaxing into the cot, Laura looked over at the rose, it still bloomed. A smile grew on her lips, her hands one on top of the other, fingers laced together. She sat up, putting her legs onto the ground; her varren glanced up at her from his perch on the bed. Shepard walked in "Sorry about this but it needs to get done now. I am leaving on a mission to Thressia, the Asari home world. I have a lead on a Prothian artifact on the planet. I'm taking Laira and James with me. I heard what you said to Garrus."

Laura's looked down, chastising herself. "Commander I didn't mean what I said. I just didn't want him to know the truth about how much I care for him-" Shepard stopped her, "I'm telling you this as your commander and your friend, you need to tell him Laura, you never know what will happen. Shit Laura I know Garrus, I've known him for three years. The look on his face when he left your room the other night almost killed me. I wanted to come and yell at you. He seemed so broken. You really hurt him telling him that you feel nothing for him, that what happened between the two of you means nothing. Its not true and you need to set it right. You'd never forgive yourself if something happened and he didn't know how you felt about him. This practiced apathy has to stop. You have to stop pushing people away or pretty soon you'll have no one."

"I'm sorry Shepard, you're right; I need to make things right." She nodded, watching Shepard as a smile formed on her face, "Now there's my girl. I want you to tell him out right. And if you get a chance Tali would love to speak with you. I also think Javik mentioned wanting to meet with you as well." Laura stood up when Sherry did, walking out with her. She passed the Commander and made her way to the main battery.

A light flashed green on the door, signaling the door was about to open. she walked inside. Garrus was standing over his workstation computer talking to someone. "We made it off Palaven Garrus. Your sister was hurt though." Spoke a Turian voice; he must be contacting his family, it's probably his father. Her suspicion was confirmed a second later when Garrus responded, "What happened dad?" He seemed worried, a bit upset knowing that his sister was hurt. "It's nothing Garrus just her leg, nothing we can't fix." With that the connection with his father was lost. He turned his attention to Laura when she sighed softly alerting him to her presence. She bit her lower lip as he scrutinized her, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about those words, they buzzed inside her head refusing to leave.

"Laura what is it? I am busy at the moment I have calibrations that need to be done." His green eyes turned away from her. He was worrying about his family; this didn't seem to be the right time to tell him. "I understand Garrus. I'll just come back later. And I am sorry about your sister. I hope she'll be alright." She gave him a reassuring smile, which lifted his spirit.

"By the spirits Laura. That's exactly what I needed to hear right now." He turned to face her; the human thing to do was hug him. So she turned towards him, wrapping her arms around his large frame. Pulling him into a hug, Laura looked up into his eyes. "The goddess will watch over them I know it." The embrace lasted a bit longer than he expected based on how she acted just the other day. Once she let go of him, she leaned back. "I came here Garrus to tell you how I feel about you. Ever since we met I've had a certain attraction towards you."

He looked at her completely confused by her words "You humans are so confusing. Or maybe it's just you, woman." He was teasing her she realized, so she pushed him lightly. "Fine I'll be more open with you on this. Garrus, I like you damn it, and by the Goddess if you don't feel the same way. Then I'll-" She stopped short when he placed his talon under her chin. Lifting it towards his face, he pressed his lips into hers. It was a human kiss, his mandible flared with excitement. Their eyes closed, they pulled each other close each embracing the other in a hug; the kiss kept going for a while. Longer than she would have expected making her heart flutter, it was a nice feeling, her first real kiss.

Once their lips broke apart their eyes locked, Garrus smiled letting go of her. "So you lied to me about the kiss?" She nodded, her face flushed; she leaned her head into his armor. "I am sorry I did that Garrus. I didn't want to get hurt. I lost so many people, if I lost you or Shepard I don't know what will happen-" He put one of his digits to her lips. "Laura I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere soon." Feeling her pull him back to her, a smile overcame his lips. He placed a talon on her head, running it through her blonde hair. His mandible flared opening and closing, he really enjoyed embracing Laura.

Her eyes turned up to his once more; slowly she leaned up to kiss him. His smile faded, he turned his face closer to hers. The door behind them started to spin, singling someone was coming inside. But Laura didn't care; she leaned into him kissing. Tali appeared behind them, making no noise. She was in awe by how affectionate Laura was being with Garrus.

"Uh Garrus." His mandible flared, breaking away from the kiss; Laura looked away from him. A red color came over both their cheeks. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your moment there. I just came by to see Garrus. I need to talk to him. But I can do that later I should get going." Tali turned to exit the room. "No Tali I'll go. I should go feed Trax. After that I'll meet you down in the engine room." She nodded watching Laura walk out of the room. Walking over to the fridge she started to rummage through the freezer, looking for her Trax's dinner. Once she happened upon it she unwrapped it, placing it on the counter top.

Starting to defrost it she started to grab a rather large bowl, placing some hot water at the bottom. Placing the meat into the bowl to speed up the thawing process. Leaning against the counter top she sighed, waiting for his food to be done thawing made her happy. She knew Trax was the only thing she had close enough to be called a friend, and now that small circle was growing. Garrus was her friend now as well, maybe he would become even more. Her cheeks grew red at the thought. _My first real __boyfriend. To think it would be a__ Turian would make me laugh if you said that to me weeks ago. I can't stop thinking about him. He makes my heart pound._

Her eyes shifted away and back down to the food, it looked as defrosted as it could be. Picking it up out of the water she smiled softly, she started to shake the water from the meat. Walking back to her room, she plopped the food onto the floor, the varren ran over excited as could be. Using its large jaw it started to tear the meat and eat the food. Laura sat down back on her cot, relaxing a little bit. Time passed by slowly, well it just felt slow while it actually was a long time. Longer than she expected it to be, sitting up she relaxed her feet on the floor.

The woman started for the elevator where she stopped, something in her mind made her stop. Laura turned; something was off about the med bay. Walking towards it she entered, the doctor was sitting over a data pad reading something. "Hello there Doctor. I just wanted to come and say hi, see how you are doing." This shocked her, for not many people came into the med bay; only if they were sick or injured. She rarely had visitors over than Shepard; a warm smile came to the doctors lips. "I'm fine Laura it's nice to see you back in shape. It didn't take you that long to bounce back."

"Well Doc I'm a really hard person to kill. How is everything in here?" The woman turned away from her, walking over to one of the tables then sat down. "It's fine, sorry I'm just not used to having company. But I do enjoy it. Thank you for coming by Laura." Nodding Laura smiled slightly. "Maybe next time I'll come by with a drink. I have a few extra credits, I could buy some brandy bring it by for Shepard, you, and I one night." The doctors eyes lit up, how did Laura know about the brandy? It must have been the Commander.

Shepard seemed to talk a lot telling everyone things about others, the doctor nodded. "That sounds good Laura. I'll talk to Shepard about it." With that Laura exited the room, walking back towards the elevator getting on. Leaning onto the back, she closed her eyes starting to think. Why was Tali going to talk to Garrus, then it hit her. Was it that she had taken an interest in him? Or just to talk? He looked a bit worried, Laura shook off the discomfort. The doors opened up, she exited walking towards the engine room.

Once in the engine room, her eyes looked all around. She blinked; the core was amazing, so big compared to other war ships she had heard about. Knowing the Normandy was the fastest and sleek to boot, it was the dominating ship of its time. Approaching Tali, the woman's body leaned up against the door way to the drive core. "So what is it Tali?" Her gaze drifted towards Tali, the Quarian's were blank. "I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah I did. I wanted to know more about your people and well I've always had an interest in your culture. You seemed to be the only person other than Garrus who has stood by Shepard's side no matter what. Well Liara too." She smiled lightly, trying to play it off. Tali then went into a deep description of her people from their Admirals down to the civilians. A feeling of...well it was hard for her to describe. "So what did you go see Garrus for?" Blinking she bit her lip, trying to hold back her words, Tali looked towards her.

"I just wanted to see how he was. With the war and everything going on I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Did I interrupt something between you two?" She spoke watching Laura's body. Laura tried to relax; it was just that something about Tali made her nervous. "You...well I just. Shit Tali I have no idea how to say this. I have feeling for Garrus; I just don't know how to really express them." Tali laughed, her hand folded over the computer.

"Well when I asked Garrus about you he kept dancing around the subject. For some reason anytime I brought up the kiss he changed the subject, saying that it wasn't important to talk about. He seemed to want to avoid the subject all together. Knowing how you feel for him, I say give it a try Laura. What could it hurt?" Tali's expression softened. "And Miller? I wanted to thank you. I saw you pull out your gun on the Geth. Thanks for backing down."

A smile came over her lips. "Anytime Tali, I got your back. He is really one to dance around things isn't he? Well you're right. I'm going to try. I'm not going to give up on him." Turning away from her, Laura sighed. Folding her arms around her hips she smiled, leaning onto the wall. She seemed to be relaxed. "Laura I think you should go speak to Javik." With that she left the room, walking towards the port cargo bay. The door automatically opened, seeing the doors open like that made her feel weird.

"So you're Javik. The Prothian who's part of Shepard's crew?" Sticking out her hand, Miller took a deep breath. He rejected her hand, "Yes I am Javik. Good to meet the new member of the crew." He blinked, looking away from her. He walked back towards the water, where he continued to wash his hands. The way he kept washing his hands sort of freaked her out. Slowly lifting her hand she spoke, "Why are you washing your hands like that?" He turned his head to face her, she offered him a half smile.

"I have to wash my hands to wash the memories away. When my people touch hands with another person, we see their memories. This is why I wash my hands so much." Laura cocked an eyebrow, her words held back. There was so much she wanted to know about his people, but she knew it wasn't the right time or place. She just met the guy, turning around she spoke, "Well it was nice to meet you Javik maybe later you could tell me more about your race?"

"Yes, maybe another time Miller." He nodded in agreement, walking out of the room. A sigh escaped her lips, now knowing she still had many things to learn about being with a crew. She was still too used to being on her own, working her own missions. Not working in teams but slowly she was starting to get used to it. Walking back to the elevator, she got back on. When it opened it revealed Garrus inside of it, "Oh Laura." He flushed, rubbing the back of his head turning away from her.

"Garrus...I uh." Shrugging him off, Laura walked away trying to not say a word. "Laura lets have dinner together. I have a few things I want to talk to you about." She responded with a passing nod, she knew it was about the kiss, but for some reason she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to hear him confess his feelings towards her. So she stayed silent, riding on the elevator with him, going down to the CIC. Garrus spoke, "Waiting for Shepard?" With a nod, the elevator doors opened. She walked out past him, making her way towards the bridge. Leaning on Joker's chair, he turned around. "Something wrong Laura?" He gave her a concerned look, she shook her head.

"No just waiting for Shepard to board. I'm getting worried; normally it doesn't take her this long." With those words the door opened. Laira and James came through the opening, followed by Shepard. Garrus' eyes shot open "Shepard." He called out to her, Laura took her in arms. She was injured; it looked like a deep cut on her right knee. His mandible flared, grabbing onto her, the pair brought her down to the med bay. Laying her on a bed, the commander groaned in pain.

Laura and Garrus watched over, the doctor came up; Liara shot Shepard a concerned look. "It's nothing Liara I just got cut." Shaking her head, the Asari exited the room. With James behind her, a sigh escaped Laura's lips. "Why didn't you bring more medi-gel?" Complaining she waved her omni-tool over the commanders leg, healing the cut instantly. Garrus looked at Laura, eyes heavy with emotion. He turned to her, "Laura, I..." She placed her hand on Shepard, who looked back at Garrus. "The doctor should check me out. Laura I'll talk to you later, you should get something to eat."

"No stay, I'll get you something..." Garrus lifted his talon; a sigh escaped his lips watching Laura walk out. "You wanted to talk to her about something didn't you Garrus?" He nodded turning to face the door, "I was going to Commander. I just don't know how to tell her how I feel about her." Overhearing the conversation, the woman set herself up against the door. "You should just tell her out right. You know how she feels, right?" Blinking he nodded, while Shepard turned her head. Seeing Laura out of the corner of her eye, she encouraged Garrus. "You should tell her when she gets back. We're going on another mission tomorrow; I am going to bring you and her."

"I will commander; I'll be having dinner with her in about an hour. I think I can-" He turned his frame around, seeing her standing there. A tray of food in her hands, the woman's face was flushed with color. Quickly she placed the tray on Sherry's lap, walking out of the med bay. The Turian was quick at her heels, making his way to her room. "Laura?" He called out to her, seeing her sitting on the cot. The woman's face was a light red. She didn't expect him to even like her, let alone tell Shepard about it. "Garrus I.." He sat down next to her, she leaned into him. "I'm sorry if I'm acting strange, I'm not used to this."

"You've never let anyone in since your family died. I understand that. From what I was able to learn about you Laura, you're an amazing woman. Smart, sexy, and cleaver." His words rang in her head, buzzing around. He was complimenting her. He wasn't trying to hurt her, like most would have. He was treating her the way she wanted to be treated as a woman. Laura was starting to feel it, wanted, loved, cared for. Pulling him into an embrace, she slowly nuzzled her head into his neck. "Thank you Garrus. You're the one that made me change. Let's go get some dinner."

_Emotions are now in the open. How do you think it went?_


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

**Fair warning this is going to contain a wish. Besides the biologic impossibility I hope you enjoy this chapter with all its fuzziness. If you don't like it than I a****pologize** **in advance. But still give me your thoughts.**

Sitting on the bench in the eating area Laura leaned forward, her elbows taking the weight of her head. She was trying to relax, to take in everything that happened. Crossing her legs, the Turian walked over, placing a plate in front of her. She nodded passing a thank you to him, he sat his large frame down next to her. A smile placed on his lips, his mandible relaxed. Well now that their feelings were out in the open, it made things easier for the both of them. It didn't mean they were going to suddenly be sucking face every other minute; but it did mean Laura could be a little more flirty around him.

Her head left her hands; she sat upright taking up her fork and dug into the food before her. On her plate was a piece of chicken and some sort of noodle, a sigh escaped her lips. She started to eat, it wasn't the best but no one really knew how to cook on the Normandy accept James. Maybe Ash could cook, but Laura didn't know because she hadn't properly met Ashley yet. She was the one person she had not yet gotten to know in the crew, and here she came, with James on her tail to boot, Laura's eyes shot open. This could get...interesting.

"Hey Rosa. Garrus my man! What up dawg?" James called out, it made her feel worried that he called her by her colorful nickname. Her body scooted closer to the Turian's, he seemed to tense at the contact or maybe it was what James had said. "Hello James, Ash." His emerald eyes over looked the two humans, it seemed to him that Laura was bothered by their presence. They both took seats on the bench across from them, their trays full of food, and the eyes of the human male locked with Laura's. "Something wrong Laura?" She shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong. It's just the first time I've ever seen Ashley. It's nice to meet you." Laura stuck her hand out, to shake the one Ashley had extended.

She enjoyed the company of the two of them; slowly she pulled back her hand. Leaning a bit more onto Garrus's frame, the closeness of her small form made him start to feel uneasy. He wasn't used to being open with affection. Laura, able to sense his discomfort, moved down the bench away from him a bit. Finishing up her meal, she made to rise from the bench but Garrus grabbed her arm before she could rise to her full height. Sitting back down; not wanting to seem tense she relaxed her body, "So Garrus I hear you have someone sweet on you. Good job buddy. I hope my tips worked." James teased him, his eyes rolled. "They worked so well that I have her drooling all over me. Thank you for the pointers James." His head leaned towards Laura whose face became a deep red.

"It's Rosa who is sweet on you. So you used my tips on her? " Making her face become an even deeper red, Laura turned away from him. "Come on James stop calling her that. Even if it is cute it is making her uncomfortable." His mandible flared with excitement, he rather enjoyed teasing her. Tentatively Laura spoke, "Hey Ash? Doesn't it smell nasty in here? Like testosterone and male ego. Ugh." She joked, Garrus tapped her lightly on the head. Ash followed her statement with one of her own. "I can't help but agree with you Laura; maybe we should leave the boys to their toys." Laura nodded, picking up her tray, Garrus mandible flared with worry. "Promise you'll come see me later?"

She nodded to him, "Of course I will Garrus. " She stood up next to the table waiting for Ash to get up, when she did they walked over to the counter leaving their trays in the dishwasher. "So how do you like being on the Normandy so far?" Ash spoke turning towards the tables. Laura replied, "It's much better than when I was on the Normandy SR1. I was on it for a brief time after the attack on Eden Prime, before Shepard brought me to the Citadel." Ashley turned her head towards her looking at her, examining her closely. Grabbing onto Laura's arm she pulled her towards the bar. "You're that kid. The one who caught Kaidan off guard, and toppled him over like a rag doll. Nice going." Ash explained.

"Shh, kept it down. I don't need everyone on the ship knowing I'm that little girl. I don't want Garrus to know that I used to live on Eden Prime. That I was there when the Geth attacked. I know I have to tell him about my past sometime but not yet, I'm just not ready." She sighed climbing onto the bar stool, Ash sat down on the stool next to her. "Here let me pour you a drink. It'll make you forget all about this." Quickly the older woman leaned over and grabbed two bottles one with pink liquid inside and the other purple. Mixing them together into a glass, she put it in front of the young woman. "Thanks Ash." The blonde woman took the drink, and dropped it down like it was nothing.

"So Laura what is it like? I mean being in the Alliance? What was it like to be their best sniper?" Ash took it upon herself to make another drink, placing it in front of Laura. She quickly picked it up and took a quick swig. "It's fun. Brings in a lot of money which I needed and I just liked being on my own. But now, being on the Normandy makes me very happy." A smile crept over the young girl's lips, with the older woman laughing. "It's nice to be back. I'm still upset that I fought with Shepard. I know better, I should have trusted her from the start." Ash closed her eyes, looking towards the girl.

"I've always trusted Shepard no matter what. She's the one who's made decisions in my life for the last few years, until she was killed that is. Quite frankly sometimes I wonder why she does some things, here she sometimes acts like my mother more than my commander. After two years of Shepard being dead I would think something was up." The smile faded from the girls lips, slowly she rose her glass. "To my family." She spoke out, opening her eyes Ash toasted the young girl "May they rest in peace." They both laughed clinking their glasses together; Laura slumped back into her chair.

The two continued to get drunk. "You know what? If we ever dock in the Citadel for a shore leave I should have everyone stay at my apartment. Well just the girls, have a girls night." Ash cooed, "I'll buy the drinks!" at the thought. She smiled slightly patting the girl on the shoulder, leaning on her. Ash was drunk, maybe trying to drink her problems away. The fight she had with Shepard hadn't been too long ago. They locked guns and pinned each other down, if Shepard hadn't been able to get Ash to back down someone would have died that day.

About to take one last sip of her drink, Laura was called to Shepard's cabin. A sigh escaped her lips "It was nice getting to know you Ash." With a nodding glance, Laura walked away getting into the elevator. Once it stopped in Shepard's cabin she knocked on the door. "Come in." Shepard called out, with that Laura entered the cabin. "So Laura I heard about you and Garrus. I'm very excited. My little girl is growing up." Sherry sounded like a proud mother, while Laura rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, it's not even official yet, it's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend or anything."

Walking over to the couch the young woman sat down, Shepard walked out of her bathroom and over to the bed. "So on to tomorrow, the mission is about some rouge Cerberus members who need our help. We're going to be traveling to their location; I just wanted to tell you that after this we are going to restock. So it will be a day or two back at the Citadel." The girl nodded sitting back in the chair, her breath smelled strongly of alcohol. She had gotten herself a pretty decent buzz, and nothing was going to ruin it. "That works for me. I don't mind that. Garrus has something he wants us to do anyways."

"A date?" Sherry teased the young woman, she huffed her off. "No we're going to see who the better marksman is. I just know I am going to win."Laura relaxed her frame, starting to close her eyes. A sigh passed the commanders lips, the girl seemed to be tired. It must be due to how drunk she is. "Drunk are you?" Laura nodded slumping onto the nearest pillow, pulling it close to her. Sherry started to laugh, it was funny to see her so loose. It was rare to see Laura so relaxed especially around people. "So you look tired. Maybe you should go get a change of clothing and crash here with me. Well on my couch."

She nodded slightly smiling "Okay but Garrus wanted to see me before I went off to bed." Dragging her body off the couch, the woman yawned. Slowly slumping her feet onto the ground, walking up the cabins few stairs, she exited the room and got onto the elevator. Once it went down to the crew chambers, she walked towards the main battery a slump in her step. She was still quite buzzed, but it was wearing off fast. The door opened Garrus was over the computer calibrating a few things, he turned around to see Laura coming in. "Hello there Laura." He used her name, it was different. Normally he would call her Miller. She was pleased that he felt close enough to her to call her by her first name. It felt great to hear him say it. "So after this next mission we are going to the Citadel for a few days. I thought that would be the best time to do the contest. And I wanted to...uh...say goodnight. I'm going to stay the night in Shepard's cabin. For some reason I don't think she trusts me."

"Who would? You've been drinking Laura." He teased her, calling her to him with a crooked talon. Taking a few steps, she collapsed into his arms; he pulled her into a hug. "Good night." He kissed her on the forehead gently; a sigh came from her lips. After Garrus let her go she exited the main battery quickly walking towards Laira's cabin. She wanted to tell her in person about Ashley's girl night idea. Opening the door she glanced around the small room for Liara. Laura spotted her quickly, she was studying a data pad, while changing. Laura's face flushed a deep red. Laira had no idea she was even in the room, she was too preoccupied to notice.

Once she turned around the Asari's face turned red. "Uh Laura. Umm...Oh hello." The woman attempted to block Laura's view of her mostly nude body, "Sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you. I just...well...first off you have a nice body and second I wanted to invite you to the sleep over I am going to throw when we go on a shore leave. If we ever do." The Asari looked embarrassed by how easy the woman could speak in a situation like this. "That's oh uh..fine Laura. Well I'm get-" Laura left the room before she could hear anything more, still blushing from the encounter with Laira.

Walking back to her room, Trax jumped onto her, trying to lick her face. She pushed him away, "Come on Trax." Slowly she blinked when he jumped onto her cot. He was getting ready for another night to sleep with his master. Shaking her head, she started to pull out some clothing from her bag. Quickly she bundled up the clothing and headed towards the elevator getting onto it. It opened to Shepard's cabin and as she entered she fell over the couch. "Shepard…" She groaned tired.

Sherry threw the girl a blanket, "I know you're tired but I need to tell you something important." Sitting up the woman walked over to her daughter. The young girl rolled onto the couch to sit her frame up, she caught the blanket, wrapping it around her frame. "What is it Shepard?" Watching the woman's body language. It seemed like Sherry was going to say something important. "I have...well here." She handed Laura over a paper, it was her will.

The girl's eyes blinked, it had a name Arashu Krios at the very end. It was a name, but who was this person? Looking back at Sherry, Laura opened her lips "Who is Arashu?" the older woman looked away taking a deep breath. "It's your sister; while I was incarcerated I was a few months pregnant with Thanes child. I had her when I was eight months along. Apparently my body was starting to reject the child and so I was induced. And once she was born the alliance wanted to take her away from me, but they allowed me to care for her. Before everything happened I gave her up, to Thane's son, her half-brother Kolyat. For the time being he is taking care of her. Well really until you sign the papers, I want you to become her guardian if anything is to happen to me. Kolyat said he would care for her, but he would prefer you to. "

Blinking repeatedly as the thought sank in. Laura become a mother? Even if it was just to adopt a child this was something she had barely given thought to. Although it did cross her mind a time or two. Was she really ready to make that kind of commitment? Taking care of a child was harder than she knew, changing it, feeding it every two to three hours. Laura was barely getting a handle on the whole relationship thing, maybe it was something she should talk to about with Garrus. Well it would be if they were together, lifting her hand she took the pen to paper. It was official Laura had her name under her sister; she was to become her guardian immediately if anything happened to Shepard.

The commander smiled slightly seeing the signature, it made her feel reassured about her child's safety and well-being. "Well Sherry, if you want this to happen. I'm in. I wouldn't mind taking care of my little sister. You took care of me my whole life, and there is nothing more I could think of than this to allow myself to take care of her." A warm smile overcame the young woman's lips, relaxing her frame Sherry nodded. "Thank you Laura. I believe you and Garrus would make a great family." Laura's eyes shot open at the thought, her and him. Married, kids, their own lives. It would be nice, but it was just a fleeting thought.

For the Reapers are still out there destroying civilization, there was no time right now to think about such things. Shaking her head before nodding, "It sounds great but first we need to take care of the Reapers, which is going to take a long time." Grabbing for a pillow, she placed her head on it, relaxing her frame into the couch. "Damn this couch feels better than my cot." She complained she really didn't like sleeping on that damn cot. "Quit complaining! I offered to let you sleep where the crew does, but you wanted to be different." Shepard corrected her, the young girl pouting as she bit her lower lip.

Shepard was right. Laura enjoyed it, having her own room and the privacy of being able to do what she wanted when she did. Closing her eyes Laura watched over and Shepard brought the blankets up to her body. A yawn escaped both girls lips, eyes started to feel heavy. "Com-I mean Mom. I'm going to be having a little party/sleep-over if we ever get a shore leave in the near future." She pulled the blanket next to her, slipping her pants onto the floor. All that was left was an oversized t-shirt and her panties. "That sounds fun. You're only inviting the girl's right?" Shepard poked at Laura, sighing she spoke "Yes but I still need to ask Tali, EDI, and Trainer."

"You know I was just teasing you. I don't care who you invite. Just know that if you invite Garrus over I'm going to watch you two like a hawk." Rolling her eyes Laura gave her mother an exceedingly annoyed groan. Sherry could be so overprotective sometimes, but it was nice to have someone who cared like that in her life. "Thanks Sherry." She sighed; rolling over the girl placed her hands folding them over the pillow, falling into a deep sleep.

-Dream-

A large group of humans and other beings gather in some sort of ritual, they praise the two beings in the middle. A Turian and his human companion in a tight embrace, the Turian was in a black suit while his human companion, a female, was in a big white dress. They were engrossed with each other, smiles on both of their faces, laughter filled the room. The woman placed her head on his shoulder, he kissed her cheek. It was now becoming later than they wanted to stay; the woman was suddenly pulled away from her partner.

It was a Quarian, Tali, who pulled her out from the mash of people, taking her towards a bedroom. A silent cry was coming, opening the door. Tali picked up the little girl, handing it off to its mother. Laura took the child in her arms. "She's so cute Laura." Tali said, watching Laura rock the baby back and forth trying to calm her down. But she continued to cry, she had been this way for a while.

Ever since she got her hands on her, the child was crying not for the sake of crying. It was for her mother, the mother who saved everyone. If it wasn't for her the Reapers would still be here, the planets wouldn't have been rebuilt they would be in ruins. Slowly Laura put a bottle to the baby's lips, she started to drink. When she decided she was finished the child fell asleep, the woman slowly placed her down in the crib. Garrus lightly knocked on the door, "Laura..." He called out.

She walked out with Tali right behind her; the baby would sleep for the next few hours. Tali laughed slightly "You know if you ever need anyone to watch her I'll gladly do it. You two are going to do the honeymoon thing humans do?" She jabbed Laura in her ribs. "That's up to my loving husband if he wants to." He gradually smiled at Laura, pulling her into a hug, kissing her deeply on the lips. Breaking it he spoke "Yes Laura. I even have the credits to do it." He ran his talon through her long silky black hair, leaning into him she smiled.

Tali bounced rejoicing as she slowly walked back to the child's room. Walking to the crib she picked up the small child "You hear that sweetie? Auntie Tali is going to be watching you for a while." The child didn't understand the difference; she was still too young to understand. "Don't get too ahead of yourself Tali. I haven't made you the official baby sitter yet." Garrus joked with her, making the Quarian huff. "You know Garrus." She shot him a cold look, while Laura laughed "You're the one watching her. Don't worry Tali. If Garrus loves me he'll let you." Garrus let a sigh slip his lips.

"Yes Tali you're the only one I trust to watch her. I think Shepard would have agreed as well." Rising his talon he nodded. It was still fresh a wound Laura didn't expect to be so open, she thrust herself froth into his arms. A few tears dousing her eyes, he started to pat her on the back in order to comfort her. Tali offered her comfort; placing a hand on her back she patted her. "It will be alright Laura" She spoke.

_I am sorry if you didn't agree with what I wrote. Just tell me how you feel about it. I may change it._


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

_I wanted to thank you all for the support through all of this. I especially want to thank LostOne1775 and DoctorMerlinfan04 for all the great comments. Keep the reviewing coming._

Hesitating to wake up, a loud buzzing sound came from the ceiling. Knocking the poor girl completely from her slumber, Laura groaned. Shit she had over slept and Shepard wasn't even in the room anymore. It must have been her who called her over the com. Quickly she rushed into the bathroom, taking a fast shower and throwing on some civilian clothing. Jumping onto the elevator she took a deep breath, closing her eyes she made her way to the com room were Garrus and Shepard where standing.

They both stared at her, it made her feel uneasy but it was Shepard who allowed her to over-sleep. She could have easily woke her up. Shaking her head she could still feel the remnants of a headache from drinking last night. Sherry handed her daughter an aspirin and a bottle of water, she quickly drank it down. With no words exchanged the group got onto the shuttle and where off to the planet.

Once they landed, they were caught in a cross fire by Cerberus agents. The troops waiting for them started to fire on the shuttle, Laura and Garrus jumped off first. They took cover behind crates, bullets flying past both of their heads; Laura pulled out her widow and shot off a few rounds. Taking out one of their engineer she stud back. A turret started to rain fire down on them, shooting rapid rounds. Garrus took a few rounds; they did nothing but bump off his armor.

Laura covered Sherry as she started to make her move for the doors. Taking out any enemies in her way while Laura and Garrus took out the ones she missed. They started up towards the doors, taking out the few enemies in front of her. A bullet passed right by Laura's face, making her blink. The enemy soldier was killed, Garrus took him out turning to look back at her "Laura are you alright?" She nodded wiping the sweat from her forehead a smile appears on her lips.

Once approaching the doors Shepard looked over the people, most of them lying dead, it seemed one had survived. He was a man from what Laura could see from the scope. He nodded, while Sherry proceeded to pick up a com "This is Commander Shepard of the alliance, the enemy is clear for now open the doors." The man spoke "It's okay Brynn." Once the doors opened a woman walked out, which Shepard proceeded to pick up the man. Both Laura and Garrus fallow behind them, slowly.

Laura looks around worried, wondering why they are there. It seemed the people where dressed in Cerberus clothing, which meant they were the rouge members. Smiling happily she gave them a slight nod, "I'm alright, the others didn't make it." The man seemed unhappy with greeting the girl, who gave him a worried look. "What are you doing here?" Shepard asked helping him to his feet, "I'm support protecting these people from the Illusive man and his attack dogs."

"Are they gone?" Brynn asked, looking to Sherry for an answer, who nodded back to her. "They're gone but they'll be back." Their eyes locked, "Save my life one more time and I'll start owing you." He joked, making Laura lean back, looking off towards Garrus. He made her feel more comfortable; she slowly walked over next to him. Wanting to get a bit more lovey, she almost did but something in her mind made her back off, her face become red. "This one is on the house." She joked laughing a bit.

"Yup I missed you too." He said to Garrus. "Staying out of trouble I see." He teased Jake, Laura took this as a chance to speak and did so. "Hello there, I'm-" The man turned to face her. "You're Laura Miller. I know who you are, the youngest sniper the alliance has ever had." She smiled proudly, wondering how he knew her; it must have been his Cerberus connections. But that would mean he would know that Sherry was her adoptive mother as well. "This is Doctor Brynn. She is in charge here." Jacob spoke; Sherry extended her hand and shook the doctors. "Tell me what's going on here." She asked the human female.

"We are all ex-Cerberus members. Mostly scientists." She spoke, Shepard turned to Jacob while Brynn spoke, "We would like you to consider us refugees, political refugees." Laura sighed; she hated waiting and talk to people unless it was a certain person. They went on yakking about this Illusive man, Laura had no idea who he was. By the sound of their dialogue he didn't sound like a pleasant man to be around. He was the man who brought Shepard back from the dead but he also seemed to be dangerous, like he had an agenda. Maybe it was just the way they were making him sound.

"I'll meet you upstairs once you're ready to help us with the AA guns." Brynn spoke walking away with Jacob who was limping. He was told to get the wound checked out. Not like he was really going to do that. Turning back to her crew Shepard spoke "Listen guys we have to help them out. Cerberus has taken down their AA guns so they can't punch a hole through the enemy defenses to escape. If they were to leave now in the shuttles they would be shot down."

"Alright Shep what do you want me to do?" Laura asked watching her movements. "I want you to cover me. Most likely we'll need just one person to take care of the gun. I know Garrus is good at getting guns to work. So we'll be covering him, making sure he gets that gun up and running." She complimented him, he slightly smiled his mandible flicked once. "Thank you for the confidence Shepard. I'll get it done no problem. It's what I do after all." He clicked his gun, reloading it. The young woman sighed "Such a big talker." He glared at her, she smiled lightly pushing air at him. He laughed before making a rebottle. "Okay let's focus."

The team walked up the stairs, approaching Dr. Brynn. "What's the status on the guns?" She asked. "I have my best people on it." She quickens her pace over towards what seemed to be large computers with a few guys standing by. "How many people are here?" She questioned, "Forty-three including research assistants. " The doctor said calmly, it seemed like she was hiding something but what? "You ran with over forty people?" Garrus asked surprised that many people escaped.

"When you are running for your lives there's a lot you'll find you can do." She answered quickly but her eyes softened, making it seem like a lot more people had died. _But why? Why did they run away? Why allow such an evil man to control their fate in the first place? _A man approached her, he looked worried for some reason unknown to her. It was Doctor Brynn who addressed him. "You need to tend to your family. I understand." This made Shepard even more concerned, "Wait. There are families here? Children?" This knowledge gave Laura a bad feeling about the mission.

A flash came before her eyes, she saw the child, the one she tried to save back on Earth. The one she failed. The one who haunted her dreams at night, it made her feel guiltier than anything else she had ever done. She knew she had to get everyone out of here, she didn't want them to end up like the boy on Earth. "That just ups the ante." Laura added making Sherry feel worse. "This escape must be carefully executed. I don't want any more to die." She spoke from her heart; it seemed the doctor understood what Sherry was saying. "I had hoped. I had tried so hard for it not to come to this." Brynn looked worried, only making things worse. "What's the word on the gun?"

"I don't know. But I know I can't fix it from here. I have to get to the roof. Cerberus just landed a shuttle up there a few minutes ago. You in?" Jacob asked, looking towards Shepard who did all but smile. "Jacob you're injured, I'll fix the guns." He looked up at her, his deep, black eyes pierced through her. He felt like a useless person, just because he was injured meant nothing to him. These where his people, he wanted to be the one protecting them; not have Shepard come in and save the day. "No way, they're my people I am going" He argued with her.

"Shut up pretty boy." Laura shouted at him, making Jacob back down. Slowly he turned to Shepard, who sighed, "Laura, watch what you say. Keep quiet!" The young girl frowned, "Fine, but I'm going to talk you through it from here. Cerberus is probably jamming the radio network. Contact me once you found the control panels. I'll give you the override code." Shaking her head, Sherry had agreed to his terms. She didn't mind as long as they stayed in contact with him. "Will do."

They started for the back of the building where there was a ladder that would bring them to the roof. Laura could overhear some com chatter, making her a bit nervous but she shook it off. They could hear some soldiers above them talking about taking over the AA guns. Blinking Shepard and Laura came upon them hot. It was quick she and Shepard snapped their necks. Garrus proceeded to snipe the third guy, Laura looked back knowing he had her eye on her. It made her feel more reassured, they proceed up the next ladder.

Once they reached the top someone yelled out "ITS SHEPARD." The shout made Sherry freeze and take cover just as bullets began flying past her at a furious pace. Laura and Garrus both took positions, scoping out the enemy and taking them out. One two three. They started to drop like flies, until another shuttle hovered over them. Dropping reinforcements onto the field, this time they were behind Shepard, boxing them in. Bullets flew past them from both sides; Laura turned her gun cocking it back. Shepard and she started to fire; they were in sync with their motions.

Firing on the enemy that was coming down on them hard, both girls seemed invincible. But Garrus wasn't done, he had gotten on top of a crate and sniped a few of them that where off a great distance. Another shuttle dropped off more soldiers. They were flooding out and on top of Garrus this time, both girls pulled back, Laura lined up her widow taking a few shots. But they missed. Sherry started to make her way towards Garrus, she used a biotic pull on one of them. Making an easy target for the young girl, she easily shot him in the head.

Rounds now fired down on Garrus, his shields had come down and now it was a matter of time before he got hit. Laura double timed it towards him, taking out her hand gun. With only a few rounds left in her clip, she shot them in the head. Bullets started to ping off her armor until her shields came down, she used the crates now as cover. With the enemy now coming losing some of its numbers they were able to get to the guns.

Laura spotted the AA guns on top of the tower, signaling for Garrus to start his climb. Once he finished, he walked up to the guns taking out a few enemies in his way. Laura and Shepard both right behind him, they both started to cover him. The enemy forces seemed to be losing some ground, which gave them time to punch the code in the first gun. Which Garrus kindly did, since he was the best gun tech on the team.

With the first gun now online they were off to the second. Laura and Shepard both went first with Garrus behind them. They were met up with more of the enemy. "Punch through them!" Shepard yelled, while Laura and Garrus started to cut through the enemy like they were nothing. The young girl nodded, bullets zooming past her and Garrus' head. Until the two came in as one, taking the enemies out, with Shepard jumping through the bullets all of them missing her. They bounced off the ground or the crates nearby.

With the second AA gun in sight a loud noise filled the air, "The guns lost power. Shepard we need you to restore it now." Jacob yelled over the com, "Roger that." Sherry responded, "Laura I need you on that." With a nod, she was off, Garrus and Shepard had her back. The young woman was now in search of the power core, once she found it she got to work. The enemy seemed to be backing off now, it was quiet too quiet. A shuttle hovered over them, an ocean of Cerberus troops rained down on them. There was nothing Laura could do; her job was to get the power back on. It was harder than it seemed.

Once bullets started to fly past her head, she turned around. Seeing Shepard and Garrus taking cover behind some crates, they seemed to be boxed in. But that didn't last long, a loud blast came from Garrus's rifle, it was a compressive shot. While Shepard used a biotic pull on the enemy, making it easy for Garrus to pick them off. Knowing they were now safe Laura turned to the task at hand, watching the glowing light turn from a glowing red to green signaling that the guns where now online. Now it was off to the third and last AA gun, Garrus started towards it in a full sprint.

He was fast, the girls had no idea how but he really could run if he needed to. When he came to the AA gun Laura blinked when a rather large atlas landed with a thud. The her eyes shot wide open, now they had to fight this thing. Once the atlas started towards them a rocket fired from its left arm, making both of them doge. Pulling out her side arm, Laura popped a new clip it in, popping rounds off. While Shepard got closer to the thing, starting to shoot its weak point, the back. It was busy forcing Laura to focus her shots on the front. Until it turned to face Shepard, firing rapid rounds from its hand.

A rocket followed the volley of shots, making Laura shake. It didn't seem like Sherry was going to make it out of there in time. Quickly the young woman pulled out her widow and started to fire, its rounds hurt worse than any other gun on the market known for sniper rifles. It fell to its knees exploding a few feet from Sherry. With it down Garrus and Laura both raced to her side, the guns where now up. He picked up the commanding officer and they both brought her back to the building. Laura slapped some medi-gel onto Shepard and she was up in a matter of moments.

Laying the commander down, she relaxed her body. "Thank you Laura." She commented watching the girl, she was showing her new mother how capable she had become in the last few weeks. Doctor Brynn walked over with a smile. "I see the AA guns are online. Would you like me to send the first shuttle out?" the doctor asked, while the young woman looked at her. "Yes I'm ready." The crew made their way down to the shuttle bay, once there they started to help them load the shuttles. A wave of Cerberus troops started to gather outside, but the AA guns took out them and their shuttles before they even had the chance to set up a formation.

Laura was first outside; she slamming a new clip in her widow hard, she started to scope out the enemy popping off a few rounds. They fell like flies, and Garrus came out with Shepard right behind. The bullets started to fly fast, the turian started to take hits, from the point he was. Shepard wanted to take the heat off of him, so she got in the cross fire. Her shields started to fail, Laura pushed her back, and keeping Shepard covered. A loud bang came from the Turian's gun another compressive shot echoing. Taking out a few enemies, Laura used her gun to take out a few more Cerberus troops. Once they were clear Shepard called out over the com, "Send the first shuttle." Already ready it took off fast over their heads.

With the second one now being loaded, more enemy troops arrived with a large number of reinforcements. Bullet pinged off crates and armor. Both sides equally matched for the time being, quickly the second shuttled took off. With the enemy now started to fold, the shuttles where now in the safe zone and away from the facility. The enemy troops started to come down on Shepard and her crew harder. Until a shuttle started to hover above them, with Jacob aboard shooting at the troops, they started to fall several at a time. Shepard, Garrus and Laura started a full dash towards the shuttle, Laura turned around starting to shoot, covering their exit.

Taking out a few of the encroaching enemies with her rifle, an atlas fell. Once the trio reached the shuttle Shepard was shot at, she fell forward and to her knees. The atlas rocket had done some damage to her ,"Shepard" Jacob called out. "Commander!" Brynn yelled, picking her up she arranged the woman over her shoulders. Laura looked down at them worried; but she knew nothing bad was going to happen to Shepard, she was too strong. Jacob started to shoot at many targets, until he hit an explosive blowing up most of the enemies and their last remaining atlas. Pulling the shuttle door closed he yelled, "Okay! Let's go!"

The Cerberus commandos continued to shoot at them, their bullets bouncing off the shuttle's shields. "Out by the skin of our teeth again, eh Shepard?" He spoke as Shepard nodded "It's nice to see you back in action." Shepard looked towards him "Yeah it feels good." Jacob sat down as Brynn started to talk "I was afraid we wouldn't get anyone out alive, but because of you we got almost everyone. Thank you." Brynn complimented Sherry on her efforts to get everyone out. "Doctor Cole I have a request. I need you help us fight against the Reapers. " She looked towards the doctor with a smile.

Brynn looked Shepard in the eye and responded, "Without a doubt. I am at your service." She turned towards Sherry with a deep smile on her face. "And I'm sure you can count on the others as well." Walking over to sit down, Shepard sat next to Jacob. "You too, Jacob. The alliance needs a man like you." He looked towards her with a half-smile. "Of course. But I wouldn't mind staying with these folks." Shepard nodded knowing how he felt about them. It seemed like he was sweet on the doctor, which she thought was cute. "I understand Jacob. Keep them safe, the alliance needs the crucible."

"You got it." He nodded relaxing into the seat. "Okay report to Admiral Hacket for your assignment." Shepard said to him, just like he was part of the Normandy crew again. She laughed a bit at how he had changed during the time she had been gone. Brynn walked over to the two of them, "You know, Commander, I've never met anyone like you. I feel better just knowing you're on our side." A light smile crossed her face as she said, "Thanks."

Laura and Garrus started to relax sitting down on two seats next to each other. They seemed to be engaged in some sort of conversation. "So it looks like Garrus found someone to be with. Good for him." Jacob spoke looking towards Shepard, who seemed a bit concerned. "Yeah I'm happy for Laura too." The two smiled at each other. "Shepard when this mess is over, drinks are on me. Be safe out there." Once they boarded the Normandy, Garrus went back to the main battery. Laura and Sherry stayed in the cock pit with joker and EDI. "Joker I need you to plot a course to the citadel." He nodded with a response, while Laura leaned over to talk to EDI. "Hey EDI I wanted to invite you to a girls night out. Like a sleep over if we have any shore leave soon."

"It sounds like it would be a wonderful experience. Is there anything you would like me to bring?" She asked in a tone that made her seem like she was smiling. While Joker leaned in, "So you're throwing a party Miller? Am I invited?" She shook her head. "No Joker, no GUYS aloud period." EDI looked at her "I have heard about girl sleep overs in the vids I have seen. They seem interesting but most of the time I notice a boy trying to crash the party." Laura shot joker a hard look "Alright. Alright. I won't tell anyone." Joker turned his chair back facing the monitor.

"No EDI you don't have to bring anything I'll have everything." Miller nodded, walking away.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter twelve

Docking at the Citadel the Normandy came to a sweet hum. The long holding area pulled up. Once the doors opened up Shepard and her crew all exited the ship, all of them going their separate ways. Laura was pulled aside by Shepard. She brought her daughter over to the Sky-cars, getting in she spoke "I'm going to bring you to see your baby sister today. Kolyat told me last night to meet up with him outside his apartment. He wishes to meet you." Laura's blue eyes shimmered, the Drell who was now family to her, wanted to meet her. But the only reason he did was to insure the safety of his little sister she was sure.

Laura understood this, most families wanted to make sure their loved ones were in good hands. Climbing onto the sky-car she sat in the seat. "Alright Sherry that's fine but I need to be in and out of there a.s.a.p. Garrus said he was setting up once we got here." The older woman nodded, climbing in she turned it on, starting to drive. Watching all the cars around them it felt so unreal, like everyone was in their own little world and there was no death. It was almost like there was no Reaper invasion happening at all, people were in denial. It would hit home, if not here soon enough.

They drove to the apartments, pulling up to one in particular. Exiting the car Shepard walked towards the front door, Laura hesitant stepped back. She didn't want to come off as too aggressive or rude, she wanted the Drell to like her. Sherry quietly knocked on his door; within a few minutes he answered it. "Hello Shepard. Come in." The two girls entered his apartment, looking around the young blonde expected to see the baby cradle in the living area. This must mean he had his own room for her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Laura Miller. It's a pleasure to meet you Kolyat. I have heard a lot about you." Miller offered him a smile; he returned it extending his hand. Upon their hands joining, the girl could feel something. The way his skin felt almost reptilian like, it was scaly but it didn't seem to bother her in the least. It was a connection; a strong one, one that was going to be unable to break. She could feel it in him the way he felt for his sister. Even if he had been only caring for her for just a short time, the bond was strong. "Nice to finally meet you Laura. You already know a lot about me. And I know a lot about you." Once he let go her hand, she turned away walking around the living area.

It was full of painting, statues, and books. He seemed to have good taste; she started to go over his shelf, one book popped out. It was a prayer book for the Drell; it must be really old considering the binding was worn. "You are interested in my prayer book Laura?" He stepped towards her, his dark eyes shut, blinking both sets. They seemed to have different eyes than we did, it must be something only they had. "Yes it caught my attention. Is there anything I should know about this?" He nodded walking a few feet closer to her, "The prayers in here my father used to use. He wanted me to know about the old ways before he passed away. I honored this promise, I would to teach you. So you could help pass it on to Arashu once she is old enough."

Opening the book, she could barely understand a word. It was, wait never mind it was in English. Scrolling over the various God and Goddesses she noticed a pattern, it was almost close to what humans called Paganism. Something Laura was in to, the name Arashu it was the Goddess of motherhood and protection, a mother and a hunter. Lifting her head; the girl looked towards Shepard who was sitting down. "So this is where you got her name from?" Replying with a nod Sherry watched her flip through the pages. "That's amazing Shepard." The male Drell walked away from the ladies for a brief moment, he came back in a moment with a white blanket. It draped to the floor as he strolled toward Laura.

Holding out her small hands ready to take her, the Drell placed the bundle into her arms. The baby was a lighter shade of jade than her brother it was almost an off green. "She looks more and more like my mother every day. She is almost a look alike. I miss her." Kolyat spoke quietly on his behalf, Sherry nodded. "I understand how you feel. I wish I could have met your mother though I think she is here with us, in Arashu." The baby girl cooed at the sound of her name, Laura started to rock the infant she held gently. "I'm sorry to have to wrap this up so soon but I have plans already made. I want to take her overnight. Laura would you mind if I used your apartment?"

Shaking her head she spoke "Not a problem. I'll return to the Normand-" Shepard stopped her "No you should go to your apartment tonight after you and Garrus are done with your outing. I want you to learn how to take care of a child hands-on. And oh tell everyone to meet me there as well." Blinking the girl was worried, was she going to tell everyone about the child? Was this really necessary with everything going on, what Garrus would think? Shifting her body Laura carried herself "Alright then I'll tell them. They needed to find out sometime right?"

"You're right, I need to tell everyone." The commander shifted her body, relaxing into the couch. "Sherry I'll leave this to you. I know you really have nothing to do, so just take the time and relax for once." Walking over to her, Laura smiled. "But I need to pick up weapon supplies. And ammo clips." Shaking her head, Laura closed her eyes. "Stay here with your daughter and your stepson. You could worry about that tomorrow, you need a break every once in a while. If you don't, you'll go crazy." Placing a hand onto her mother's shoulder, handing the infant over she flashed her a smile. The redhead nodded, Laura was turning about to exit the apartment until Shepard called her back.

"Come here Laura. I want to take our picture, all of us together. I want to remember this moment." Her eyes widened. It was unlike Shepard to act this way. But nothing Laura couldn't handle, this was something normal and that made it a very good thing. Kolyat walked over to the couch, sitting down he relaxed his frame into the cushions. Laura sat on the other side of him, his draped arm behind her head as she settled in. She felt a bit weird; it was just something about him, though they were family now he was still such a mystery to her. This must have been what attracted Shepard to his father, squeezing in the older woman placed the infant on Laura's lap. Picking up her omni-tool, she placed it over the four of them. "Say cheese." They all repeated the phrase as a flash of light blinded them, the picture was taken. All of them were smiling but Laura wore the biggest of them all.

Before she took off she asked Shepard to take just one of her and Arashu; which she did. She told Shepard she was going to show this to Garrus, if it scared him away oh well. But for some reason she had a feeling it wouldn't; he was young but he seemed like a man ready to settle down. Or maybe that was just her mind playing tricks on her, making her see what she wanted to see. Walking towards the sky-car, a beep came from her omni-tool; it was an attachment. The picture Shepard took of all of them. Along with the one of her and her newly found sister, climbing into the car she took off.

Taking off she relaxed into the driver's seat, her omni-tool buzzed. Pulling it up in a big screen, she read the message. **Meet me near the sky-cars as soon as you can. I have an extra surprise in store for you. I want to spice things up a bit. I have a challenge for you, if you win, I'll do som****ething for you. And if I win you will have to meet to a demand of mine. ****Garrus.** Scrolling to the end of the message, a rather annoyed sigh came from her lips. She didn't like surprises of any kind, let alone things she wasn't in control of. The sky-car landed, only to open to a Turian with a huge grin on his face. It seemed he couldn't contain himself. He slowly started towards her vehicle; once the doors opened Laura stepped out.

"Good, it looks like you have a car for us already." Garrus kidded with her, she glanced at him. A sigh escaped her lips, climbing back into the car. Sitting back down she relaxed into the seat; he climbed in the driver's seat. He turned to her, his mandible flaring as she sighed once more. "Where are we going exactly?" Once the car was in the air, the Turian seemed to relax with everything going on. "Do you have that one thing you wanted to do before you die?" He asked her, he sounded serious.

"Yeah why?" She questioned her blue orbs glowering in his direction. "Well what is it?" He answered her with a question, it really annoyed her. "You really want to know?" He nodded, the car bumped around as it flew through the air. "Okay. I've always wanted to meet Archangel in person. I heard he was a man, but I never got past that. I figured he was smart as well as kind of sexy. I thought if I survived maybe that meant I was to meet him. I wanted to learn from him, how he was able to take out so many enemies. Bring down all those gangs at once, he was an artist, a master sniper." She was in awe, her face has become a deep red as she confessed this secret desire.

Garrus' face lit up, he was ecstatic to see she was so into it. It made him feel empowered; he wanted to tell her now and then. Rising one of his talons the woman looked at him, "Keep both hands on the wheel will you? Wait what I am saying? What about you Garrus? What's the one thing you want to do before you die?" He turned his head to look at her. "The whole time I worked for C-Sec. I'd stare up at the top of the presidium and say to myself, I want to go up there. But I never did. There were 137 regulations telling me I couldn't."

"So you got them changed?" She asked, her blue orbs shifted towards him. He returned her gaze with a smile "No, now I just don't give a damn." The car took off at a shocking speed, once it landed onto of a support beam. It hovered at a stop with the doors and top opening. It was overlooking the presidium, it was beautiful, just amazing. Laura got out and walked around, looking at the view. She really enjoyed it, the wind started to blow through her long blonde hair. "I figure it's time to settle that score Laura." The girl laughed a little at his words, she was going to be the one to win this.

"Yeah right Garrus." Her eyes glanced once more over towards the sites, "Wow Garrus this is magnificent." He turned to her, his talon came forth trying to coax her towards him. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping it would inspire a certain mood." The human blushed a deep red hue returning to her face, she couldn't help it. Like always, it was just something about him, the way he carried himself, the way he spoke to her sometimes. "Is there something on your mind Garrus?" Blinking he looked away from her, she slowly turned away from him. Her eyes closed watching him come closer to her. She could just feel how close his body was.

"I will tell you after this is over. If I win I'll tell you what's on my mind if that's what you want." Miller nodded, she really couldn't think of anything off the top of her head. "Alright let's get this started." Walking over to the guns he bent down, picking it up he tossed it to her, she smiled. "It's loaded with practice rounds." She nodded watching him pick up a bottle, his body moved back as he tossed it into the air. Quickly Laura lined up the shot, hitting the target effortlessly.

The bottle broke into many pieces with the round going straight through it. It made Laura feel good, showing him she could stand her ground, even beat him at his own game. She looked towards him. He spoke to her saying; "That was an easy one to build up your confidence." His words like ice, she looked at him angry. "Long range I wrote the book on it. Nobody alive can do this not even you Laura Miller. Give me a tough one."Her eyes softened a bit, his words now less cold, he seemed to know how good she was even if he didn't want to admit it. "You have to admit I'm pretty good at things like this. I wouldn't be the best sniper in the alliance if I wasn't." She joked with him; he bent over picking up another bottle. He tossed it her way, a smile across her lips.

Taking a few steps back she threw the bottle, it started to spiral through the air. She was going to give him a tough one alright. Turning to him she watched, his gaze was hard looking through that scope. His green eyes shifted as he closed one, taking her breath away. He did in seconds what it had taken her twice as long to do. He was clearly the better sniper. But she wasn't going to admit it to him; she wanted to be the stronger one, she wanted to win, she had to be the best. She wasn't be like most girls, she couldn't be like them. Clearly she was showing him that, once the bottle busted into tiny shards he turned back to look at her. "I said a tough one." He complained she shook her head throwing up her hands, "Hey, it's windy up here."

Lifting the gun up once more, she lined up her sight. This was the last shot, they were tied now she had to make it count. "Step aside." Laura toyed with him; he picked up the last bottle. "Do it." She barked at him. Tossing it into the air, the wind carried it off slightly to the right. Now she had the choice, to lose the match or to win. She wasn't happy about what happened but she knew what to do. She wanted him to feel good about himself so she took the shot, it missed. Garrus was overjoyed at the result, he almost jumped into the air in his excitement. "Like I said it's windy up here!" Laura growled in complaint, Garrus took a few steps towards her.

Reaching her he wrapped his arms around her, leaning into her small frame, he dipped her body down. Placing a kiss on her lips, she was shocked by how great it was. No one had ever kissed her like that before, it was so romantic, passionate. It was wonderful, she decided she wanted to do this often. Righting them, he cleared his throat before speaking, "What I want from you Laura is...Well there's two things actually." She blinked, one wasn't enough for him? "Okay so what is my punishment?" He kept his arm around her with a slight smile across his lips. "For one thing I wanted you to tell me I am the best sniper in the galaxy."

This wasn't a lie either, he was the best. Better than her and she had to admit it, even if it would hurt her pride to do so. "Alright Garrus, you're the best sniper in the galaxy. And?" She asked, wondering what his second request was. For some reason he was still very close to her, on the Normandy it seemed to bother him but not out here. Out here he was a different man; he pulled her closer to his large frame. "I wanted to know if you'd like to be a one Turian kind of woman?" His green eyes looked for an answer but she didn't have one. Wait she did, Laura knew it. He was asking her to be his girlfriend, but they haven't done anything. Her face flushed, she looked up at him. "Yes Garrus. I..." _Shit La__ura don't crack, don't crack just say it. _"I love you Garrus Vikarian."

Leaning down he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, it was one of those long sensual kisses. The kind girls dream about, even she had dreamed of being kissed like that. The kiss was broken by a message; it beeped over Garrus' omni-tool. He read it quickly, "Shepard wants us all to meet at your apartment tonight. What do you have going on?" She sighed slightly pulling up a picture on her omni-tool, it was her and of a small Drell child. "This is...uh...Shepard's daughter. She got pregnant while she was with Thane. She wanted to stay at my apartment with me and teach me how to take care of her." He was shocked, he knew nothing about this. Blinking he nodded, "So you're saying she's staying at your apartment with you tonight?" She nodded, he wanted to tag along with her, and he felt like he should. "Would you mind if? Well never min-" He was cut off.

"Yes Garrus you can come stay with us. I'll put her on the couch and have the child stay in my spare room which has really nothing in it, but a bed. Never mind she can stay in there." He laughed at her, how caught up in all this she was.

_How do you think this is going. Too fast. Well your about to find out. Next chapter has more coming. How do you like it?_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The word was out, all the crew members started to gather outside the Normandy. Laura and Garrus approached them, everyone looked at them in unison. They could tell something was up, just by how the two carried themselves. His talons were laced around her hand; she seemed to be a bit flushed. Ashley walked up to them to ask them, "Hey so what's going on at your apartment? Is it girl's night already Miller?" She shook her head; walking up the bridge she boarded the Normandy. Garrus waited outside for her, she got onto the elevator.

Going down to the crew Quarters she dashed for her room, grabbing a few items including Trax. He happily bounced around, knowing he was going on some sort of adventure. Once they exited the Normandy Joker walked up to her. Trax was a surprise to anyone who already didn't meet him. "So what's going on?" He glanced at her with EDI who came by his side; Laura smiled "Shepard will explain it to everyone once you get to the apartment, be there in an hour. I live on the north side." EDI spoke "I have the apartment number uploaded it to everyone's omni-tool."

Buzzes overcame the crowd of people as Garrus and Laura left them. Trax knew right where he was, he almost seemed to smile. He knew he was home, the pair passed a C-sec officer who stopped them. "Ma'am you're not allowed to have pets on the Citadel." He clearly had no idea who she was; it had been a while since she took Trax out anyways. "I have authorization to have this pet here by the Citadel" She spoke calmly, pulling out Trax's pass, the officer looked it over. He nodded, "I am sorry to have bothered you - Garrus." He looked at his seemed to be an old friend.

"Oh hello there Vegrull Tyzuris. This is my old partner." He turned to the turian, they shook talons. They seemed to be friendly towards each other, he even said. "How have you been Vikarian?" He looked down at us, our hands still intertwined. "Well this is my girlfriend, Laura Miller. I have been good. Ever since I took down Saren things have been looking up for me." Vegrull's head turned away from them, Laura could feel a bit of guilt setting in. "I'm sorry I never got to help you take that asshole down. I believed you Vikarian, even when no one else did."

"It's all in the past. I understand, I would have done the same if I was pinned down with losing my job." Garrus smiled, his mandible started to flare with passion. Saren still seemed to be a topic he that got him going. "I didn't care but before I knew it you took off with Commander Shepard, who I may say is rather impressive." His blue eyes looked towards Laura, he seemed to be checking her out. "This human you have with you. How did you ever land a girl like her?" Her face became very red when he complimented her.

"Easy, I watched vids on it." He joked with his friend, "I actually fell for her. It was just something about how she challenged me. Thinking she was the better sniper." He looked at her as he continued, "Plus she's very clever, sexy, and just all around a real bombshell." She shook her head, pressing her nails into his skin. "Is this how men really talk about their women?" He snickered; he leaned down he placed a peck on her cheek. "Well I see you two are busy, and I have to get back to work. Maybe we can catch up another time Garrus." The officer nodded, walking off the pair headed towards Laura's apartment.

Once they approached it, Laura opened the door. Trax happily ran inside, running around the place. Looking around she heard something in the bathroom. It was Shepard, she was giving her baby a bath, the water was running. "How did you get in here?" She looked at the woman who clearly got in somehow. "Your house cleaner let me in. She knew who I was so she was kind enough to let me in." she said she was happy the place has been so clean lately. You don't clean much do you Laura?" Shaking her head, Garrus popped his head in. "Hello there commander. This must be your little girl."

Shepard gently poured water over the baby's fragile head, she smiled lightly. "Yes she is mine and Laura's." He looked back at his companion blinking slightly. "Alright let me explain." Laura spoke quietly, "If anything was to happen to Shepard which we all know won't happen. She wanted someone to take care of her child, someone who was family." Shepard picked up the infant, then walked towards the towel rack, pulling one off. She wrapped the baby in it, starting to dry her off Sherry walked to the spare room. Putting the baby in the cradle she brought with her. "Garrus, I wanted to see if you and Laura would take care of her when I am gone.."

The turian looked at her shocked by her words, he nodded but he didn't understand. Why did she want him and Laura to take care of a child? Did the commander already know about the two of them, no she couldn't, he only told one person. It was obvious through how they acted towards each other; Laura's words came over his head. _I love you Garrus Vikarian. _He said nothing back, what was he to say? Even to Shepard, wanting him to take care of her child. "Alright commander, I will. I promise to help Laura take care of her." Placing a bag down Laura started to go through it, placing a hair care product on the bathroom sink. "Now that I've had time to enjoy my hair blonde; I want it back to my original color. Shepard can you do it now?"

The commander nodded, walking back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Do you have to change it Laura? I like your natural color, but the Blonde does look sexier on you." He teased her slightly, with a laugh coming from the bathroom. Sherry opened the package, starting to mix the color together; she slathered it onto Laura's hair. Slowly it started to go back closer to its natural color, Laura relaxed into the sink. Leaning her small frame up against it, the color was soaking in, the feeling was nice. Shepard started to massage her head, trying to make the hair color even. "Thank you for this commander, I'm really enjoying this." Garrus couldn't help but smile; he enjoyed seeing the two of them like this.

it was all lathered in her hair, now all Laura had to do was wait and see how it would come out. Garrus decided to use this time to explore her apartment, walking through her living room he came across many pictures. one was of her family and Shepard; he noticed a pile of papers under the photo. In big bold letters there was the word adoption with Shepard's name under it, glancing back towards the bathroom, Garrus started to think. Was Shepard Laura's adopted mother? If she was, it would explain how she was living on the Citadel in such a nice apartment. Placing his talon over the picture he smiled, seeing how happy Laura seemed to be.

He could tell from she had a rough life, having someone like Shepard in it was a real turn around for her. Laura seemed like a sensitive girl and it was something he really enjoyed about her. The water started, the steam coming from underneath the door. The turian looked towards it; he strolled over to the couch. Sitting his large frame down, he nestled into the couch, once the door flung open with Shepard and Laura walking out. They started to search around the apartment, "Where did you leave it last?" The girls where now looking for something but what was it? "What are you looking for?" He asked them sitting up.

"A blow dryer." Laura replied, he raised a brow not knowing what it was. It must have been some kind of human thing. He looked around, "What color is the thing?" He fixed his frame looking up at them. "It's black with a red long cord". He rose up starting to look around; he noticed something sticking out of the couch. Pulling it out he held the item in his hand, Laura walked over to him. Her body was covered by a big white towel; her hair was also pulled back in a smaller towel. His face flustered, knowing there was really almost nothing hiding her body.

"Thank you for finding it." Nodding the turian placed one of his arms around her small frame. Pulling her closer to him, he planted a kiss on her lips. Hearing this, Sherry turned around to look at them, just in time to see them kiss. They seemed to be acting more romantic towards each other, something must have happened. Laura placed her arms around his neck, pulling her frame closer to his. One of his talons started to lace around the towel, before anything could happen Sherry came over grabbing onto it.

"None of that while I'm here if you don't mind." She joked with the two of them, which broke the kiss. A groan passed through Laura's lips as she sighed deeply, the turian looked at his commanding officer. "Really commander?" His green eyes lingered towards the red head, who smiled coyly.

Laura shook her head, walking away from him, she understood the way he acted. She was about to do the same thing but she didn't want to get on Shepard's bad side. Laura closed the bathroom door behind her, turning on the blow dryer, she started to dry her hair and even plug in a hair straightener. When her hair was dry, she pulled the straightener through the long hair that was now brown.

The woman could feel her hair being pulled slightly, steam started to rise from her hair. Quickly she pulled it over her shoulders, looking around she started to look for something. "Hey Shepard? Can you go pick me out something to wear?" The red head smiled, walking passed Garrus who still looked a little angered by the interruption of their romantic moment.

Shepard looked through Laura's clothing, picking out some undergarments and a little red dress. Slipping into the bathroom, she handed over the clothing items to her daughter, who quickly got dressed. "Really you had to pick something this tight?" Laura complained, trying to fit her cleavage in the dress.

This made the turian want to see what was happening very badly. Walking over to the bathroom he ducked his head into the small, steam filled room. The door swung open and his face plastered into the wall, he groaned with the pain. "Shit. Garrus!" Laura looked at him, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Are you alright" She leaned into him placing a kiss onto his cheek. "Yeah I'm fine." He rubbed his head, turning to look at her. The woman had a striking dark red dress on; it was tight in all the right places. Her straight long brown hair tossed over her shoulder and her chest.

"Oh my! You look so damn sexy!" Laura's cheeks became the same deep red as the dress, then there was a knock on the door. "It must be everyone." Laura spoke, Shepard looked at Garrus. "Garrus take Laura to dinner. I'll stay here with everyone and tell to them. You two don't have to stay since you already know."

He nodded, walking up to Laura who opened the door, all crew members started to pile in the apartment. This sent Trax in a frenzy and he started to run around, pushing the people all around. Making Laura laugh hard, until Garrus pulled her out of her apartment, making his way to a sky car.

"I'm going to take you to get the best damn food on the citadel that credits can buy." The turian had a huge smile on his face, he was proud to have Laura and she was proud to have him.

Pulling up to an expensive restaurant Laura's jaw dropped, it was the sushi bar everyone was trying to get into. "Really Garrus you don't have to do this." He nodded, getting out of the sky car he helped her out. Her heels where almost too good, the height making the rather small girl taller than she normally was. They also made not tripping over her own feet quite the challenge.

Garrus placed his arm around her hip as he escorted her into the restaurant. "Be careful now. Yes I'm doing this so stop with the face. This is a real date, try to enjoy it." The host waved the two of them in like VIPs, the others in the line started to snicker at them. They were brought directly to a table, when they arrived Garrus pulled out the chair for her.

Sitting down the young woman relaxed, closing her eyes. "So this is our first real date." He played towards her, the waiter walked over and she ordered some California rolls as well as a dish with an assortment of sushi. While Garrus ordered some dextro assorted sushi, he was stepping out of his comfort zone.

"What do you think about what Shepard said about the baby?" She asked him, his brow rose slowly as he raised his talon to her face, brushing the strands of hair away. "I wouldn't mind that. Not saying I want to settle down with you right away, we just got together but then again we aren't getting any younger."

She laughed at his statement, but she was way younger than he was. Even if it was only by a few years they counted a lot. "Who said I wanted kids?" Laura played him; he smiled lightly his mandible flared. "You don't want to have a family?"

Her head turned; such an odd question to be asking on a first date but she knew it was something he wanted. He seemed like such a family orated being. "I want kids, but I don't think I am ready for something like that right now. Who knows things could change." He smiled lacing his talon over her hand, slowly he held onto her tight.

"Maybe one day we can discuss it." The turian slowly started to rub her hand with one of his digits, rolling it over her skin. It felt so good, feeling the warmth of his touch against hers, knowing now he had felt the same way. One thing came to mind, the way she confessed her love for him.

He never said anything back, to her it felt like a bad thing but something things like that take time. She was willing to give him all the time in the world; it could also be something Turians didn't say lightly. Maybe even saying I love you could be a marriage proposal. The thought drove her mad, and then something caught her eye.

It was the ring, she still had it on. Shit if he found out who knows what could have happened. "Some time in the near future we could talk about it. Perhaps we could even talk about marriage." He looked at her, taking a deep breath holding in everything she spoke.

She wanted to marry him, even if he didn't say I love you back to her. Was she crazy? No she was in love, with him. It made him feel like he was wanted. Even with all the things that went wrong in his life, he still had someone who wanted him. Not just physically but emotionally.

"That would be great Laura." He spoke, while the waiter placed their food in front of them. They began to eat, for once in her life Laura was enjoying herself, laughing, letting her guard down. Garrus didn't know why, but he didn't need to know why to enjoy it.

Dinner came to a close, it was around nine o'clock and the two were just getting back from their meal. Laura opened her apartment, behind the door was a real angry woman holding onto a baby. Sherry shook her head, slowly watched the two enter Laura's apartment. "Thank you for taking her out Garrus. We'll see you tomorrow."

Laura shot her a look, Sherry clearly had no idea what was going on. "No commander, I invited him to spend the night here with me. If you want us to take care of Arashu then we both should be here." She had a good argument but Sherry didn't want her little girl to grow up so fast. She knew it was about time for her to be doing things with guys though, she was 17.

"Alright Laura I understand. Just for the night though. Tomorrow I'll leave you two to wash and feed her. But I want you both to drop her off at Kolyat's tomorrow afternoon. We have a mission to go on. Sorry this had to be cut short. We have word about the compound on Ardat Yakshi which we've lost contact with. Good night."

Walking away she strolled into the guest bedroom, leaving the two of them alone. It was the first time since they were an official couple that they were alone together in the same room, with no distractions. He had nothing to calibrate but her, it was something he had been waiting for.

To touch her, all over, ravish her. Something told him not to, that he should wait until the time was right. The turian placed a talon over her cheek lightly to pull her into a kiss, slowly she reacted. Kissing him deeply she could feel herself giving into him.

Putting his arms around her back, the turian pulled her frame into his. Deepening the kiss, Laura could feel her body up against his. They were so close they felt like one being. A moment where it felt like the connection between them couldn't be broken. Breaking the kiss she pulled her body away from him. Pulling her heals off; she started to relax a bit.

Laura walked to her bedroom, he followed right behind her. Getting up onto her bed he laid down, "Oh my spirits! This bed is amazingly comfortable." She smiled at him, "Now close your eyes please. I'm going to change." Complying he closed his eyes.

Quickly she changed into a big t-shirt and her panties. Knowing what could happen, he didn't care he just took one look at her. When she joined him on the bed, Garrus pulled his human companion closer to his frame.

Resting her head on his chest, she felt his chest going up and down with every breath he took. She started to relax, closing her eyes. Pulling the sheets up, the couple lounged on the bed. "You know what Garrus?" He turned his head, his green eyes looking down at her.

"Yes Laura?" he called to her sweetly. "I enjoyed the time we've had together; it made me really feel close to you. I really enjoyed that feeling." The expression on Garrus was priceless, he couldn't help it. The words she was saying to him it was so romantic. "So my romantic, um skills have made an impression." He smiled lightly his mandible flared lightly.

"They have, you're very romantic. I hope my charm is working. It seemed to have worked so far. And you did ask me out so that must mean something." The woman's eyes glanced up, locking eyes with his. He pulled her into another kiss, wrapping this arm around her.

She could feel something in her body just fighting to get out, something urge to climb on top of him ravish his body but she stopped herself. Breaking a kiss they curled up with each other, slowly the woman kissed his cheek. "That felt amazing. I wish we could do that again." Laughing Laura nuzzled into his chest.

"We could all night, but I think it would be best if we got some sleep before Shepard has both of our asses." He nodded in agreement, "We have a lot to do in the morning anyways." He rolled his head into the pillow allowing him more room; he pulled her closer to his frame.

Closing his eyes, he started to nod off along with her not too far behind him.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Sorry for the long awaited chapter. I hope you all missed me and wanted me to come back to and write. Well sitting with pen to paper I started to think. How much I missed my laptop and how much I wish I didn't want pen and paper. But anyways. This chapter comes with a little smut for those who may have wanted it. What dose everyone think?

Once morning hit they both woke up to the cries of a child, rubbing her eyes Laura rolled out of bed with a groan. Nothing really every work up the girl, not even her own the spare bedroom the girls form melted over to the crib, leaning over picking up the infant cradling it. Rocking her back and forth, the baby calmed down being in Laura's arms. The child felt safe, exiting the room Laura walked into the kitchen.

Preparing a bottle she warmed it up on the stove, making sure it wasn't too hot the woman tried it herself. Putting the bottle up to the little ones mouth she started to suckle on the bottle. Footsteps crept up on Laura who was surprised by this; the turian placed his arm around her.

The woman returned the gesture by kissing him on the lips, this just felt so right. This moment the way he was with her, she felt like they could really start a family together. This feeling over whelmed the woman, holding a bit tighter onto the baby she finished feeding Arashu.

Breaking the kiss she brought the little girl into the bedroom putting her back in the cradle. "So what are we going to do first Garrus?" The young woman asked, turning to her turian. "Why don't I make us some breakfast and you go for a shower?" Shaking her head she agreed but oh did she want more than just that.

"My shower is big enough for the two of us. We could kill two birds with one stone." His gaze hardened wondering just what she was getting at. The way humans expressed themselves was weird, but he did understand what she was getting at. "So you're inviting me in right. I really have no idea what kill two birds with one stone means." Sighing lightly she face palmed watching his reaction. His mandible flared slightly with passion, he was waiting for this moment, to allow her to let him all the way in. Nodding Laura exited the kitchen starting to stroll towards the bathroom, with Garrus not too far behind her.

Tossing off her oversized shirt, it flew over onto his head covering his eyes. He couldn't see a thing, with that moment she stripped out of her panties and turned the shower on hot. Removing the clothing item, he looked towards the bathroom with shock. Laura had started already without him, "Couldn't wait now could you Laura?" He teased starting to undress himself.

Putting his clothing on the floor, he watched her. The shower was open glass, with a slider door. Its visibility was amazing, the water was coming from the ceiling like a water fall, and the steam came from under and over the shower doors.

His eyes were glued to her, the way she moved through the water. How the water just slid down her skin, sliding down every curve of her body.

Opening the door, the steam hit his body making him feel hotter than he already was. The water was now dipping down onto his body, it felt good and refreshing. Strolling closer to her, he placed his arms around her, holding and caressing her body. Running his digits from her womanhood up to her breasts, his green eyes watching every movement. The woman turned around, placing a deep kiss on the turian's lips, his mandible closed deepening the kiss.

The hot water rain down their bodies, between the two of them until he pulled her frame closer to his making the gap smaller. She felt a surge of feelings overcome her body without even warning; the woman was starting to become hot and bothered by all this movement.

Her hormones starting to kick in, but she still wasn't ready for the next step. Sleeping with someone was special to her, in fact there was a real reason it would be so special to her and she wasn't ready to revile it to him. Without warning, the turian pressed his long tongue into her lips. Opening her mouth, she allowed his tongue into her their tongues danced rubbing against each other.

The heat and passion of the moment was hard to pass up, he pulled her body even closer to where her body was pressed so close up to his. The woman could feel something hard pressing into the point of her stomach. Knowing it was his erection, the woman slowly laced her digits over the head touching it for the first time. Rubbing her figures over the head, it made him jump. He wasn't use to being touched by a human let alone be touched at all. Most turian woman just went for the sex, not too many times did they give their partners oral pleasure.

Starting to rub his head it felt like heaven to him, her skin was so delicate compared to his. Which made him break the kiss; he let out a load groan with her name. The girl's digits started to rub his head, harder stroking it down to the shaft. Another groan escaped the turians lips, his mandible flared with excitement. It had been so long since anyone touched him, let alone make him so hot and bothered like this. One of his talons crept up her thigh starting to rub her most sensitive part, making her quiver at the very touch. Under his spell, she slowly started to moan lightly with his touch.

Pressing her body up against his, her grip on his member started to loosen. The heat of the moment was way too much for Laura to handle slowly she leaned up and kissed him. One of his digits entered passed her womanhood lips, pushing them apart. His digit started to pull at her walls, making them separate. For some reason she felt so tight to him, starting to dip his digit into her walls more. A moan escaped her lips; the girl couldn't help it breaking he kiss with another moan "Garrus. Oh goddess." The girl used one of her hands again to grab onto his erection.

Running her hand the length of his member, he groaned into her. Her name escaped his lips, with her starting to run the length of him. Garrus was close to crawling out of his skin, never had he been pleasured so by anyone. His digit started to push in and out of her womanhood, his figure had become wet with all her juices. Pulling the digit out, he raised it to his mouth. Taking a quick lick, something urged him to see how she tasted, wondering if it was a good as it looked. Smiling she closed her eyes starting to rub onto his length, stroking it faster this time with more force. His talon now moved back down to her privet area with it digging in once more.

Another moan escaped the brunette's lips, dipping her head back in pleasure. Laura grabbed hard onto his cock harder this time in demand of his attention, stroking it harder this time. The turians member started to become harder with the anticipation of his orgasm, which wasn't too far behind.

He couldn't help it anymore, a groan passed through his lips his mandible flared with pleasure once more. The turians human companion stroked his erection one last time, before he came hard onto her body. This being the first time she jumped back, sinking his digit deeper into her womanhood.

Her eyes opened up, he started to remove his digit.

A moan passed Laura's lip, her walls started to tighten onto his digit. Garrus leaned down; he plated a kiss from her cheek down to her neck. He pressed his digit harder into her walls; which reacted by pushing back at him. The young woman let a moan pass through her lips, his name even.

They tightened ever so around his slender digit. Her body was about to give in, the woman was about to have her first orgasm. Her body started to give off, the push of his digit out of her walls. The turian felt her cum, her sweet juices all over his digit.

Laura started to regain her breath, leaning down kissing him on the lips. Breaking the kiss, the couple held each other.

The moment was so interment, she almost felt like she wanted to do it again. Even take it to the next step, but she didn't have any condoms nearby or even know if turians could use them. Garrus ran his talon over her admen until he came to a scar; it was a gash from her right hip to her bra line. "What happened?" He asked, pressing his head into hers. A sigh escaped her lips. "I really didn't want to talk about it."

"It looks like a turian did it." His concern came through his voice, so in turn she spoke "I was working alongside some c-sec officers to make some extra money. All I did was the paper work along with filing things away. When the first wave of attacks came through, I was protected by a few officers who bravely gave their lives to save mine. Until Saren came through, he and the geth killed everyone in their way. I had a gun close by me, so I grabbed it popping a few rounds at him. Saren grabbed me by the throat and pressed me onto a filing cabinet. He used one of his talons to scratch me, I passed out. The last thing I remember was being on a ship, at least in their med bay. No one told me what happened."

Garrus could feel the pain in her voice; he pulled her closer to him. Her eyes started to water, she held onto him. He kissed her slightly, once it broke "I am sorry that happened to you. I wish I could have been there to protect you." He closed his eyes, the water started to become a bit colder. Leaning down, she picked up a bottle of soap lathing herself with it. Handing to Garrus she started to lather himself with the soap she had, it didn't bother him in the least. Once the shower ended they both exited, drying each other off.

Laura put a towel over her long brown hair back, she exited the bathroom and into the spare bedroom. Picking up the child she walked back into the bathroom, proceeding to bath the child. Who seemed to really enjoy the water over her body. The baby cooed once the warmness of the water, once the baby was all washed up she started to dress the baby. Garrus appeared from behind her, Laura turned to him. With the baby in her arms, he placed a kiss onto her forehead. He was dressed now in his armor, the woman handed the infant over to him. She ran into her bedroom, changing into a white tang top and pair of pants.

Garrus had the opportunity to hold the small child, giving her a once over. He held onto her like she was gold, it was just something about the baby. It gave him the warm and fuzzy feeling inside of him, it just felt right. Him holding this child, maybe even one day holding his own. It was a dream of his, to find the right person to spend the rest of his life with, marry them. Have kids with them and have them be his and his only. Walking the baby over to the crib he placed her in, looking around he grabbed for a pacifier for the baby.

Finding one on the bed, he walked it back over to Arashu, pressing it up to her mouth. She accepted it with a smile on her face; she started to suck on it lightly. Her onyx eyes stared up into his green, his mandible flared with cheer. He was excited to see her accept him so easily, he thought it would take so much more time than it did. Then again he wasn't use to babies who normally would take on to anyone quickly. He started to make baby faces at her, talking like a baby. "Someday I'll have one just like you. Hopefully Laura will want one with me. That's if she says yes, after this whole war thing." He rambled on about his future.

A leaking presents overcame the room, but the turian couldn't tell. Laura was listening in on his words. He wanted her; he wanted her for the long run. So that must have meant he loved her, if he did wouldn't that mean he wanted to ask her now, her left hand came to rise. Looking at it the diamond sparkled in the light, a bright red color overcame her face, the turian turned back.

Seeing Laura was there, he knew she was listening. She must have been there the whole time, but that wasn't a bad thing. He turned around and walked up behind her grabbing her by the waist, holding her gently "You heard everything didn't you?" She nodded slightly smiling up at her turian.

"I think it's time we bring Arashu to Kolyat. We really should-"His hand trailed down her left one, lacing over the ring. She still had it on, but why. He grasped her hand in his talon, pulling it to his lips. He kissed her hand gently "You're still wearing it?" Blinking she nodded once more "Your right we should really get going it's almost the afternoon." She tried to break the Turian's grip until he held her closer to his frame, pulling her into a deep kiss. Once they broke the kiss, he slipped the ring off her digit. "I'll give this back to you soon."

She nodded, for she agreed with him. She wanted it to be a proper proposal, slowly he let go of her with a slight sigh. Garrus didn't want let go of Laura but knew he had to; quickly she gathered everything Shepard had brought with Arashu packing the bag. She really didn't want to see the baby go, her baby. It saddened her but knew it wasn't going to be gone for long. The three of them climbed into a sky car, driving to Kolyat's apartment.

Once the car pulled up Laura climbed out with the child, Garrus nodded watching her walk to the apartment. She handed the infant over to her brother, the two smiled with each other and the woman walked off. Getting back in the sky car, the turian drove off towards the terminal. Both of them got out the woman started to walk off "Where are you going?" he looked towards her, she shook her head slightly "I'll be back soon, I have something I want to go do."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen-Woman On A Mission

Parting ways from her turian lover, Laura started for a batarian camp. The woman was on a mission, well one to kind of piss off Shepard if that was at all possible. Making her way up she noticed Vega, sitting there with his shirt off. Her eyes darted up and down the man's body; he was perfect, like eye candy...well at least to her. Quickly she took a seat down next to him, with one of the batarians walking over to her; she proceeded to tell him what she wanted. He nodded and said, "Alright that'll be 100 credits." She transferred the small sum through her omni-tool.

"Hey Rosa" Vega said as he turned his head towards Laura with a smile on his face. The smile faded when he saw her lip being pulled slightly to the left by a batarian. "Vega how are you?" Her speech was off because of what the batarian was doing to her. He blinked looking concerned with what she was planning to do. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?" His eyes locked with hers, until a needle came out. Quickly it pierced her lip. She groaned at the stinging pain, closing her eyes they started to water. "I'm getting my lip pierced. It's something I've wanted to do for a while now."

"Alright it will be hurt for a few days. It should be better by then." The worker said as he walked away from her, she slowly started to relax adjusting to the pain. "Does it hurt?" Vega asked her bringing a smile to her face; she could feel her pierced flesh go numb. It really had barely hurt and just as quickly as it had come the pain was gone, she gently placed her finger over the earring now piercing her lip, feeling the slender circle with a small ball on it; it felt nice under her fingers. "Yes it hurts. What about your tattoo?" She teased him ever so slightly.

"It hurts but no pain no gain I always say." He gave her a cheerful smile until the needle dragged across his skin deeper. It started to throb with pain, he groaned lightly as Laura got up to leave. "I'll see you back on the Normandy Vega."

With that she started towards the ship, boarding it she relaxed as she sat in the bride next to Joker who turned around at her arrival. He went to speak until she turned her head. "Hello Joker" He noticed her new decoration. "Nice piercing. I think the commander may get a little pissed though." He added, always one to speak his mind. He really was worried that the Commander was going to go ballistic, she had taken it upon herself to be the girl's parent, the shit was going to fly.

"Don't worry it'll be fine I'll show her soon, before the mission. I think Garrus should see it first though." A smile spread across Laura's face as she exited the cockpit going across the bridge to the elevator. Quickly it brought her down to the crew chambers; she raced to the main battery drawing the eye of everyone who saw her running through the ship like her tail was on fire. She looked so different to them; it was just something about her that changed.

She only stopped to catch her breath when she reached the door to the main battery. She had to stop when she reached it because it took time for the door to open after she was granted access. The door started to spin, when it opened calmly she strolled over to Garrus. He was surprised looking at her, something was different. He looked over her again, more carefully this time.

Finally his gaze rested on the silver ring boldly displayed on his mate's face, he blushed a little bit. He placed one of his talons on it, examining it. "That's new." She blinked at his comment, wondering what he meant by that. It revealed nothing about how he felt about her new piercing which concerned her.

"Yes that's what I got done today." He smiled, gently placing a quick kiss on her lips, blinking she broke the kiss. "Do you like it?" She asked, wondering really how he felt about it, he nodded. "I think it makes you look sexy. In fact I find it very attractive, kind of bad girlesque."

Laura smiled wanting to hold onto her turian, then the com paged her and Laira to suit up breaking the moment. They met in the kitchen both going over to their lockers to get into their armor. Shepard waited in the comm room for them to suit up. When they joined their commander the trio boarded the shuttle.

Laura stood with Shepard, giving the older woman a chance to give her a once over. "Laura what did you do?" She accused angrily looking at her daughter. "I got my lip done Shepard. Sorry if that bothers you." Turning away from her daughter she spoke. "We WILL talk about this when we get back."

Laura blinked watching Shepard, who started to speak. "Dig up any information on the mission Liara?" The human female looked towards the asari with a serious look. "I did, and I now understand why High Command wanted to hid it. We're heading to an Ardat-yakshi monastery." Shepard shot the asari a questioning look. "Ardat-Yakshi as in Mornth?"

"Mornth chose to be a killer. This ardat-yakshi tribe has isolated themselves to avoid this. But that doesn't mean they're harmless. Their urge to feed can be powerful. That's why High Command sent in commandos to investigate the monastery distress signal. "

Laura turned to face Shepard, her hand shot out to grab onto the hook to brace herself as they wove around the terrain. Thinking about the situation at hand it upset her; she didn't want to do this. See anyone on the run like this, see how others lived, it upset her.

"This is going to make things more complicated. What where the commandos orders?" Laura looked towards Laira with pain in her eyes. She knew the commandos meant something bad, most of the time she knew asari commandos where sent to investigate but it didn't always end there.

"If there was a chance that the Ardat-Yakshi could break lose, the commandos were to purge the monastery." A look of concern over came Shepard; she started to speak "Purge? You mean destroy? Even if they wouldn't hurt people. If there was a chance they could leave, just kill them all. Even though they were fighting their nature as best they could, even though they chose to live peacefully? "

"Basically High Command has decided its too much of a risk. The team is going to look around yes but with extreme prejudice. They're going to level the place, its only a matter of time." Laira looked up at Shepard who turned her head away. This was making her sort of sick, just killing anyone who was incident; she didn't want to see anyone killed for no good reason. Laura agreed with her, not even knowing so much about Shepard.

"Don't assume anything. Maybe the Ardat-Yakshi sent out the distress call. If the asari want us to destroy this place, I need to know what happened." Sherry seemed so reassured by the feeling even if she didn't believe it herself, she knew something was up.

The shuttle started to rock back and forth as the wind struck against it. Laura grabbed hard onto the hook, holding fast. The rocking was starting to make her sick. "Agreed. Once we give a report to High Command they'll stop wasting lives here."

The shuttle came to a stop, hovering over the ground; it made Laura feel better knowing she could get out now. The door opened, Sherry jumped out with Laura right behind her, Liara followed last.

Raising her gun, preparing to fire Laura brought up the rear a few feet from Liara who followed Shepard, the trio reached the door. It opened, revealing an elevator. "Elevator disabled. To prevent entry or escape? I wonder..." Liara spoke quietly while Laura looked down, it looked steep.

Sherry took the long gap jumping over, with Liara going over next. Laura was last, scared to jump; it was hard for her, she really didn't like jumping with nothing there to guide her or catch her. Quickly they all scaled down the shaft with no trouble. Even if Laura seemed a bit nervous.

Once at the bottom they turned their flashlights on, Shepard started looking around. It being dark wasn't a good thing; it meant enemies could easily sneak up on them, anything could be hiding in the shadows and they would have no clue until it was right on top of them.

It also meant that this were not operating normally in the facility which was troubling but not surprising considering the fact that the monastery issued a distress call. Coming to a second ladder Laura heard a loud blood curdling screech, words but she couldn't quite understand them.

Laura brought her rifle up, close to her chest. Did the reapers make it all the way here? Maybe they made some sort of creature we hadn't seen yet, but what could it be? Blinking she started to climb down the ladder her eyes closing so she couldn't look down, "Did you guys hear that?"

Laira spoke "Yes, that was too high pitched for any Asari to make." She was worried now, they all were. What could have been done to them to make an asari to scream like that? Coming to the end of the ladder it had become even darker.

They were in true, pure darkness now, too far from the surface for even a spec of natural light to be present, there should be lights but they had failed, leaving the encroaching darkness to be illuminated by only by the narrow beams of their flashlights.

Laura hesitantly looked around in the darkness, Laira bumped into her making the poor girl scream. Sherry looked back, her lips turned upward into a smile. She began to laugh a bit, Laura was scared of the dark, Liara joined her. She didn't feel so bad about being as scared now. This place was very creepy, something was very wrong here and Liara was glad not to be the only one being affected by it.

Another scream came from the dark; it shook Laura out of her skin, making her jump back, her skin started to crawl. Laira spoke once more, "Relax Laura I am sure it is nothing." The asari reassured the young woman with a slight smile. "We are with Commander Shepard. It has to be something. Maybe it's a fifty foot screeching woman. When has it ever been quiet with Shepard around?"

Shepard started forward, her companions following behind her. The brunette grabbed onto her widow to steady her shaking. The glow of her flashlight revealed a plant; they seemed to have reached a lobby of some sort. Even though they were in the facility proper now it was still pitch black.

A strange noise came from across the room, it sounded like something skidding across the floor. The two scared women almost shrieked. Instead Laira and Laura both whispered, "What was that?"

The more they saw the more concerned and freaked out they became. Laura looked around her eyes widening as she took in her soundings looking for any signs of movement. "Stay sharp." Shepard barked, Laura looked around through her infrared scope but still saw nothing.

Walking among the various items around, the Asari tripped over something, making a loud noise. Startling the commander who hissed "I heard a noise." Looking around concerned, she was thinking that something had gotten close to them without anyone knowing.

"Sorry that was my fault." Liara apologized to her companions. Laura looked at her with a smile about to laugh but she held it in. Starting to look through the rooms, the place was a mess. Until very recently some kind of office, now it looked like a tornado had gone through it.

Papers and files were scattered everywhere, it looked like the Asari commando went through them. Maybe the Ardat-Yakshi got up and ran. What could have made them do this? The reapers? Something just seemed so off about this, the place seemed so peaceful but something had had happened here. Had they turned against each other? Did their isolation eventually drive them mad? Or did the commandos come in and kill them all, taking all the important files? Or was it the Reapers?

Walking towards the bedroom of the unit another howl erupted from the depths, its screech pierced their ears. Laura almost screamed, holding it back in her lungs she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath the group stalked out of the bedroom, walking back towards the bodies they had found in the office.

Shepard stops this time to examine them. They were dressed in armor it looked like they were part of the commando team sent to investigate the signal initially. Examining their uniforms closely Laira confirmed to her companions that the dead asari before them were indeed asari commandos.

Liara picked up a data pad next to one of the bodies, "This was the Asari commando captain. It seems they gave their lives fighting the reapers." Laura was right the Reapers had landed in the compound and where here, but what did that mean? They must have changed the asari into some sort of reaper thing, but what could it be?

Was it that thing making all the noise all the screams? Or were they screams of the dying as the mindless drones hunted them down one by one? Breathing in and out slowly she regained her composure. Looking down at the poor Asari who gave their lives to save anyone at the compound Laura was proud of the sacrifice.

"This monastery is so out of the way. What do the Reapers want with the Ardat-Yakshi? What could be here that would be useful to them?" A concerned look came over Sherry's face. Laura knew that look; something about it made the young girl worry.

It was just another thing she had to take in with everything else on her plate, it was stressful for her. The weight of the universe was starting to take its toll on her. Liara handed Laura the data pad so she could look at it as well. She looked through the recent entries and made a discovery which she quickly shared "A floor plan with a Navpoint location for a bomb. Its planted inside the monastery's great hall."

"So the commandos decided on the purge after all." Liara spoke with such disappointment, Laura could hear it in her voice. It sounded like the young Asari need comfort, a lot of it in fact. Shepard turned to her with a smile, trying to take the pain away with her looks.

"Ardat-Yakshi or not, evacuating this place would've saved a lot of lives. By the looks of those commandos there aren't any people left to save, let's get to the Great Hall and blow this place to hell. " Walking towards a door, the group waited for Shepard to jump over a plant.

She went through first and they followed her lead once the door opened, it all seemed very clear. The lights where on in the hall which meant they could turn their flashlights off, the place was open. The window almost made the place seem like paradise with the view of mountains and snow it revealed. After that was a long hallway and at the end was another door. All these doors and walking was starting to drive Laura mad. She wanted something to shoot.

Looking out a window they could see down into the great hall, it looked amazing. Shepard had to bypass the door, for some reason it wasn't functioning correctly. That was never a good thing, it could have the asari commandos who sealed the doors or something else something much worse.

Once the door opened Shepard walked into the hallway, all three of them looked around something was off. The commander had her gun up, scanning the area. A cannibal fell towards the group with a loud groan, alarming Laura who aimed her gun towards the former Asari coming up on them fast.

Laura was uncomfortable with the whole thing, seeing an asari like that. The way she dressed, the armor she used snugged right over her breasts. It made the young woman do a double take, through her scope the asari was quite attractive look for her. "Very good. I almost didn't hear you." the stranger spoke with such grace, elegance and beauty all combined.

Sorry its been a while. I got sick and went through a writers block and needed time to relax with working so much. Hope you like it. Who is Shepard walking into. Review


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen-Sole Survivor

Placing the gun back onto its holster Sherry looked down at the asari standing before them, "Samara?" the woman questioned wondering why she would be here. "It has been some time Shepard. You are a welcomed sight. The corruption here runs deep."

The asari glanced up at the group, it seemed like she was studying them. Just like Laura was sizing her up with the scope, until Sherry turned to her "Put it away Laura." Laura nodded, holstering the gun with a sigh.

She had a great view of Samara and her body. The sight was breathtaking, folding her hands over her chest Liara started to speak "I assume you're here on your own. Perhaps for something special."

Turning away the older Asari looked at the young one, "You are correct. Two of my daughters live here, and I have come for them. Unfortunately, the Reapers had already infested this place by the time I arrived."

This alarmed the young Asari who looked down at Samara, Laura blinked having no idea what was going on here. She barely knew anything about the Asari let alone know how to react to this.

"Let's go together. Maybe your daughters can tell us why the Reapers hit this place." Shepard really wanted to know why. Since this was out of the way for everyone, it was a monastery for Christ sakes, Laura blinked.

"I suspect they will have much to tell us. It has been centuries since I last saw them." The asari Justicar turned away from them, it looked like she was going off on her own. But something made her turn towards the door. A loud screech burst from beyond the portal making them all cringe.

The desperate cry made Laura's skin crawl, her body seemed to react of its own accord she was frightened. "We're out of time" Samara spoke quickly, urgently, the young female human looked ready. Pulling their guns out they looked down upon her no way to get to her, Samara started to power up her biotics.

The blue started to glow around her whole body even from where she was Laura could feel it. The pull of energy felt so intense, the young woman now knew why biotics where so amazing. She now really hated the fact she rejected the people who wanted to put an implant in her. But it hadn't been her choice, her father chose for her.

He didn't want any harm to come to his only daughter. He didn't really know what it could do it her, he didn't want to see her with all the headaches and conditions that came along with the implants.

The newer ones were supposed to be better but they say that about everything, til one day they find out what's wrong with it, the only way to discover flaws is to use the device. Her father was simply unwilling to take the risk, not on his baby girl.

"We will meet again. I will draw the creatures off." Samara walked fast towards the door, it opened and she disappeared behind it. She wanted to draw the attention off of them, for some reason it was weird to see someone drawing the heat off of them.

"Wait" Shepard called for her, coming to the door she had disappeared through. They entered the portal, Laura looked at her worried, there was no sign of the brave asari. "Let's go" She called, they were now chasing after the asari, Shepard didn't want to see her die. She had already lost too many people she was responsible for in the past few weeks.

"This was likely the initial attack site." Spoke Laura who started to look around, all the rubble looked so weird. This place seemed so beautiful and serene, the young woman smiled lightly. "Think the monastery got any warning?" Some concern was in her voice but she seemed to shake it off easily.

"From the lack of resistance it was likely they had no warning." Walking down the stair case the group came to a large open area which made things easy. Laura climbed onto one of the table with her scope sharp. A loud screech came forth rattling both girls. Both Laura and Liara both screamed "Goddess what was that?"

A fast biotic burst came from a blasted out window, all guns blazing on the source of the sudden movement. It seemed to be some kind of creature. Something none of them had ever seen before, the thing screeched loud enough to break the sound barrier. Laura took head and started to shoot, the thing was coming her way and it definitely wasn't friendly.

Jumping off the table she was worried. The widow was doing all its damage it could do, once the creature came close enough it sent a ball of biotic energy flying towards the woman. It hit her and pushed her back towards the group. With the last shots fired the creature fell, but there was no relief, a wave of Cannibals came running towards them.

The enemy force started to spread out around the small group. Laura aimed for their heads, the power of the widow shooting them clean off. One by one the enemies went down, they threw a cluster of grenades towards Laura. Who easily ducked out of the way as they went off, blowing chunks of rubble towards her.

Using her hand she blocked the rubble, it bounced harmlessly off her shields. Once all the cannibals where dead Laura looked through her scope to see if anything else was there. With nothing in the area they started to spread out, "That used to be a person, an asari. What have the Reapers done?"

Laura heard Liara, she seemed so upset with the whole thing. The Reapers where going to pay, no matter what, Laura was going to make sure of it. Even if she had to kill them herself, she was going to exact revenge on them for everyone who died at their hands. They had no right, they thought they were superior and that somehow made it alright, they were wrong.

Fixing on the door Shepard started for the Great Hall with caution, not knowing if more of those things where on the other side or not. Coming upon the door, the two girls flanked the door on both sides. The door was hard to open Shepard kept pressing buttons and functions her omni-tool trying to bypass the door.

Once it opened one of those things was chasing down an Asari, it was a sad sight to see. The woman kept running not looking back, Shepard tore after her, with Liara and Laura following behind her. The Asari used some of her biotic power on the cannibal which Laura thought was one of the new things the Reapers where using.

Her powers were having little affect, Liara looked worried until Samara jumped down in front of her, using her stronger biotics to push the cannibal back it died instantly. "Mother you came." The young asari who had been pursued by the creature looked so happy to see her mother, she turned to look at her savior.

"As soon as I was able." Samara gave her a reassuring look, her daughter smiled back. It had been so long since she had seen her mother. But now wasn't time for a family reunion, it was time to fight off the Reapers invading their home. "Shepard this is Falare, my youngest. She and her sister are Ardat-Yakshi. They-"

Samara was cut off by Falare who spoke fast, "Mother! They have Rila" The news shocked the asari Justicar who took a good look at her daughter "What?" Taking a step forward Samara looked worried, even if she didn't like what her daughters had come to be, they were still her family and she knew that. Even if she was hard on them.

"I saw some of those creatures take her to the Great Hall. I've been trying to get there." The worry in her voice, she sounded so scared. She didn't want anything to happen to Rila she was all the family she had left. Shepard turned to her coming a bit closer with Liara and Laura lingering back a bit, not wanting to get in the middle of things unless things started to get heated.

"What are the Reapers doing here?" The Ardat-Yakshi started to walk off, with Sherry following behind her. "Harvesting us, their turning us into those. Monsters." Samara fallowed behind them with caution, Laura got a good look at one of the dead ones, it was weird.

But why in general did the Reapers come this far out and even so why did they take on them. The Asari home world would have been an easier place to take on. More Asari there and therefore more to harvest. "Please, you can't let that happen to Rila." Falare pleaded with Shepard. "Then we have to find Rila fast. The Great hall has the bomb in it." Falare looked worried towards Shepard who seemed to stay so calm. "A bomb? Didn't you come to rescue people?"

"We'll try, but we can't leave this place standing, Falare." The young Asari looked away from the commander with anger and disgust. She didn't understand why they wouldn't help. "You sound like the commandos and they didn't stop to help anyone either. They just wanted to blow the place and be done with it." Samara turned to her daughter, angry with her words to her old commander.

Scolding her like a little child "Falare." The young asari apologized starting to walk away from the group. She was angry with everyone and how they treated her, it made her feel like she was a child again. "Falare..." Samara called after her with concern, Falare used her biotic powers to float down a level, landing easily.

"The Great Hall. She is looking for Rila." Samara pointed out, her biotics flared up with the intent of going after her daughter. She couldn't just stand by and wait for her daughter to get to a head of her. Following behind her daughter she went a head of Shepard and her group.

"We'll meet you there." The asari looked up towards her companions with a smile "Please be swift." Sherry didn't want to see anything go wrong, "This place used to be beautiful, before the Reapers came." Liara added, once they came to the doors. It looked like nothing could pry them open but a crowbar.

Coming upon another door it opened, the group went inside. Two cannibals came forth from the space shooting at them; bullets flew passed their heads. Shepard and Liara used pull on both of them, making them an easy target for Laura who took them out quickly with her widow.

Two more showed up making it a party, a loud bang came from Laura's gun; a compression shot. It blew up one of the enemies knocking them back; it was a new thing Garrus showed her. The other cannibal started for Shepard who used a biotic pull on them, Liara took care of that one.

All the girls seemed content to the amount of enemies in the area. Coming to the end of the hallway they heard another screech, Laura had finally figured out a name for the creature. She would call it a Banshee, which was coming close in on them.

Laura stood at the top of the stairwell, locking eyes with the creature as it came in closer. The young woman took a few shots, weakening it. It stumbled; Shepard and Liara took the last few shots ending the poor creature's tortured existence.

A couple cannibals came towards them, bullets flying past their heads and bouncing off the walls making marks. One skidded past Laura's head almost making her jump out of her skin. She took out her handgun and started to shoot at them, missing each time.

A cluster of grenades exploded not too far from Laura, taking her shields down. Allowing the enemy to come in closer and shooting at her taking a couple of shots until Liara used a singularity on them. Making them all twirl around, almost making the young girl feel sick but at least for the moment they couldn't get at her and she could recover her shields.

Coming to what seemed like the last door, which Laura was hoping. Shepard proceeded to press her omni-tool up to the door trying to bypass it. Liara and Laura both took point, like before they didn't know what to expect, but they knew banshees would be on the other side, and they were ready.

So far all they had been seeing was one at a time, they thought it was a piece of cake. Little did they know more this time there would be more coming at them than ever before. The room was empty, it was nice looking. You could almost forget what had happened here, almost.

The doors seemed to never stop, the previous door had opened up to a larger room. With a console in it, which meant it would have to be bypassed. Once the code was put in, the elevator went down.

Laura held her gun fast to her body, worried about all the enemies they had faced today alone. It was more than she was used to. The elevator stopped to a large set open room, it was something out of a story book. It was so amazing Laura couldn't describe what was there.

But their priory was to get to the bomb, and use it to destroy the place and whatever the Reapers had come for. But why were they here in the first place? Couldn't they just let the Asari live in peace?

Watching Sherry walking over to the bomb Laura blinked seeing all the Asari commandos on the ground. It started to worry her seeing the carnage around her. They had made their last stand here, trying to ensure that the bomb went off, paying with their lives. Samara and her daughter huddled over the older sister. They seemed to be discussing Rila and how she was asleep, not dead. What could have be wrong with her?

"Ri!a? Rila can you hear me?" Falare looked towards her, trying to wake her up. She looked so upset and didn't know what to do. Turning her head she examined her sister who seemed to stir, blinking she gasped watching her sister grab her.

This was so unexpected; her sister would never lay her hands on her. Laura turned having her gun trained on the other asari, blinking she bit her lip. Falare pushed her sister to the ground in anger trying to restrain her.

"Why did she do that?" She spoke angrily looking down at her sister, Samara spoke "Because they've begun to turn her into one of those creatures." Shepard took a few steps closer to them, "I'm sorry" She tried to apologize but it was too late, Rila was gone and there was no getting her back, no relief.

Both Samara and Falare both looked away, they didn't want to talk about it. It seemed to sadden them, Sherry turned away walking towards her comrades. Laura leaned down looking at the bomb examining it. "Can we set off that bomb?"

"All that its missing is a detonator." Laura called up to her getting to her feet. Looking worried she gave Sherry a half smile. "The commandos would've had one. We've got to find it." Sherry started to walk down towards the dead commando's bodies.

"Later." Shepard called; Laura and Liara both took point. A loud screech echoed as a Banshee came for them. It was only one, thank god it was. Until the second one appeared behind it. They started to use a biotics charge moving their body forward, a wave of husks started in.

A husk started towards Laura latching on to her, she started to struggle with it. It almost seemed like it wanted to bite her, once she knocked it off she stomped on its head viciously killing it instantly.

The woman felt empowered until the Banshee started for her, a wave of biotics pushed her to her feet. Pulling out her widow she took a few close range shots. The widow's bullets did a lot of damage to the banshee with it almost falling Shepard took the last shot while Laura was reloading.

The second banshee started towards them. Shepard and Liara started shooting bringing the banshee's armor almost all the way down but it got too close to Sherry. Picking her up she screeched loudly, it tossed Shepard away like a rag doll.

She bounced against a wall, "SHEPARD" Laura screamed jamming another clip into her gun; she started firing off rounds. Once the banshee was dead the husks were all that was left. Liara took them out easily, while Miller bent over picking up Shepard.

"That was the last one." Liara commented watching the last husk she had killed fall, a smile came over her lips. "Good now let's get back to that bomb." They hadn't found any sign of the detonator at all.

They looked down on Rila who was just lying there; there was just something about her. The way she was, it just seemed so weird. Rila rose to her feet, while Falare walked over happy to greet her sister.

"Falare go! Take the elevator. "She grabbed onto her sisters hands holding on to her; like it was going to be the last time she was ever going to see her again. "Rila? What are you doing?" She questioned her looking at her.

"It's too late for me. There are hundreds coming. Just go!" She complained, trying to get her sister out of the way. She didn't want to see her sister die; she wanted her to get out of here.

Letting go of her sister she almost pushed her away. Rila had the detonator on her, Falare looked down knowing now what she had to do. Samara turned away starting to walk, Sherry grabbed onto Falare who didn't move "Move!" Shepard spoke trying to coax the asari into getting up.

Grabbing onto her, Falare started to struggle, she was trying to break Shepard's grip. Waving her arms, thrashing about as Shepard pulled her along. "No. Rila" She cried out to her sister who just watched her being pulled away.

"I love you." She called to her sister who cried out her name once more. It was sad to see her like this see being pulled away from her sister. Laura knew how she felt, to see her family pulled away. It just hurt the young female to see this happen but she knew there was no other way, Rila couldn't be saved.

They all started for the elevator with Shepard and Falare both going in first. With Laura and Liara covering them if needed, Samara was right behind them. The screeches started once more, something about them sounded like terror.

The ear piercing noises started to ring in Laura's ears, almost making them bleed. Banshee's hundreds of them started onto Rila who held onto the trigger. She tried to use a biotic pull on one of them, until it deflected it. Falare reached out for her sister calling her name once more.

The banshees started to come closer to Rila they seemed ready to feast on her. Shepard hit the elevator button letting go of Falare who slammed her fists down on the doors. She was angry with Shepard for just taking her out of there without her consent.

The banshees came closer to Rila, stabbing her in the chest, about to ravish her body. Devour every fiber of her being, picking her up she spoke "I will not be your slave." She pushed the button with an explosion erupted from beneath them, shaking the ground.

Falare slammed her fists hard onto the door, angrier this time with what Shepard did. She didn't want to have her sister die that way. Sherry gave her a reassuring hand, trying to comfort her. Once the elevator came to the top floor they all exited, Samara took a step away from them.

"Rila there wasn't even a true goodbye!" She was about in tears; Samara looked at her daughter with sorrow. "Few can break the Reapers hold. Rila's will was extraordinary, as was her love for you." Her sorrow turned to anger looking at her mother "We left her to die."

Samara just looked at her daughter, she wanted to comfort her. Tell her everything was going to be alright but she knew it wasn't. "Rila made her choice, and it reminded me of what is truly important. Why I swore it the day I'd lay down my life." Her daughter looked at her a bit confused

"What is that?" She questioned her mother, "Falare,..The code demands an Ardat-Yakshi cannot live outside a monetary that no longer exists." Samara pulled out her pistol waving it around she was examining it. Was she just about to kill her daughter?

Laura looked towards them shocked; blinking watching what is going to happen. "What are you doing?" Sherry called towards her, worried she was going to kill her only daughter left. "I am sorry Shepard. By the Justicar's code. There is only one way to save Falare."

Samara put the pistol up to her head, making Laura react "Don't do this. You're going to throw your life away." She held her tongue, she knew if she said anymore things would become bad for Shepard. "Mother no!" Falare spoke pleading for her mother not to kill herself.

"My daughters. You were all so much stronger than I believed." Quickly Shepard came up behind Samara who was caught off guard by her. She grabbed the pistol out of her hand, holding her back trying to restrain her. "Let go." She complained to the commander, struggling to be released.

"What are you doing?" Sherry spoke trying not to sound so angry with her, she saw too many people die already. She wasn't going to let Samara join them. "Fulfilling the code." She spoke not trying to struggle with Shepard.

"By throwing your life away, like Laura said?" Shepard complained looking at her, holding ever so tighter onto Samara. Turning back she looked at Sherry "I won't kill my last daughter!" She spoke with such anger, rage.

She had been bottling up inside, but it was her love for her daughters that stopped her from killing her last two. "You won't have to." Falare started looking towards her mother with a smile; she knew her mother truly cared for her. It was the way her mother treated her when she was just a child.

"Falare?" She questioned her daughter, wondering how she was going to stay alive. With the monetary destroyed where would she live? Letting go of Samara, Falare took a few steps towards her mother "I'll stay here, home. No matter what has become of it."

Her mother was repulsed by her daughter; she didn't want her to live in such conditions. "Without a proper monastery" Turing away she spoke "I could have left any time. I don't need a building to honor my own code. And if the Reaper return, they won't take me alive. I promise."

Looking around she nodded, her one and only daughter left meant a lot to Samara. Even if she wasn't good at showing it. "Then the code permits you to stay as you are." Walking closer to her mother Falare threw her arms around her mother. Pulling her into a deep embrace, Samara slowly placed her arms around her daughter returning the affection she just needed.

"Once this war is over, and I am able. I will visit you as a Justicar should." Shepard looked at the both of them, their embrace stopped. "I would understand if you wanted to stay here and help Falare rebuild a home here."

"It must wait, now I must help oppose the Reapers." She turned to Shepard gazing at her with a smile. "I'll speak with Falare, and then join your forces. If you'll have me of course." Sherry smiled, happy to see Samara wanted to join them in aiding the way. "It will be an honor." She spoke softly with Samara saying "The honor is mine, my friend."

Turning to walk away, she went towards her daughter to talk, it made Sherry feel good inside to see her alive. "Everything is taken care of down here. Bring in the shuttle." The shuttles pilot spoke "Right commander I'll just follow the smoke."

So what do you think?


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen **

**The Fleet And The Flotilla Meets The Titanic With Just A Dash Of Rum **

Walking through the War room, Shepard was on the com with the Asari council member. Who seemed a worried about what was going on with the monastery. She was happy to see that the mission went well, Laura waited.

The talk was going to be tough but what was going to happen? Was she going to yell at her? Maybe just scold her for being so insubordinate, that would be the least of Laura's problems. Then all of a sudden the conversation ended and Shepard stormed out of the room.

Laura followed behind her mother having to rush to catch up, "Laura lets go talk over some dinner in an hour." She nodded walking away from her back towards the elevator getting on it dinged coming to the crew's chambers. The brunette made her way to what she called her room.

Looking around, everything seemed normal but one thing was missing. Laura's eyes scanned the floor, not seeing Trax anywhere it started to worry her. Strolling out of her room she walked towards the main battery coming up hot on Garrus. "Garrus have you seen Trax?"

The turian turned his head around, to see his lover with such concern. "No I haven't seen. Wait. I remember Vega talking about taking a Varren. Shit it must have been who he took. He told me he was going to train him for combat."

Blinking Laura shook her head, Vega and his stupidity. It was going to get his ass killed one day. Storming out of the Main Battery she made her way to the elevator, getting in Garrus followed behind her.

He wanted to see Vega get yelled at by Laura, he couldn't help but start to burst out laughing. It was hard for him not to, Vega was going to be in so much trouble after this little stunt he pulled. Once the doors opened, the young woman strolled towards James.

A disk flew by her head, with Trax following it. Before it could reach Garrus the Varren jumped into the air catching it in his mouth, it happily brought it back to James. This shocked the girl, Trax never listened to anyone other than her. It was rare for him to even like men.

Happily wagging his tail, the varren admitted a strange grunt form its mouth. Laura walked over, once he saw her all bets where off. He jumped around spinning his body happily, lunging right for Laura. Greeting him, she pulled her pet into a great hug.

She smiled while he licked her face, turning around Vega came forward watching the two interact, "Hello there Rosa. Garrus my man!" He put his hand forth, Trax started to rub his head onto his hand. "Vega it seems you had my Varren. Did you ask me to use him?"

The young woman let a smile drift to her face; slowly she raised her pointer finger at him. She wasn't angry but she didn't want him to know.

"Man I am sorry I didn't mean to do anything against you or anything Rosa. I just thought he could use some exercise it gets a bit boring being on the Normandy so I thought I would train our ships pet."

Blinking she nodded with a laugh "That's fine Vega if you want to use him just let me know." He nodded waving the red disk over his head; the Varren dipped his body moving from side to side excited.

A smile came over her lips, watching the varren playing with her crew mate. He seemed so happy, it was something she didn't mind seeing her pet this way. In fact it was rare to see him so relaxed with another human.

Turning back to Garrus, Miller started to the elevator "Take good care of him. Make sure you feed him before you return him to me." She joked with Vega who turned with a smile curling over his lips. Once the elevator doors opened Garrus got on with Laura right behind him.

Her body pressed up against his, the tension was starting to build up between them. Her blue eyes shifted up to his green, their eyes locked. Leaning up she was about to kiss her turian until the doors opened up reviling an open area.

This only making things more heated, the young woman leaned up placing a kiss on his face plate. This made him place his arms around her; boy did he really enjoy the way her skin felt. The way her touch was against his rough skin, leaning down he kissed her gently on the lips.

The kiss was broken with Laura turning away from him, "Garrus..Sorry." She walked out of the elevator with him not far behind. "What's wrong Laura?" He asked being so concerned with his girlfriend, things where just going so good with her.

Something was bound to happen but what could it be? Slowly she raised her hand to his mandible placing another kiss on his lips. Not wanting to break the contact, she pressed her body into his with a slight groan escaping his lips. Coming up on them Shepard pressed her hand into Garrus' back "Come on you two enough with the kissy face."

Laura turned away, her cheeks red Shepard grabbed her by the shoulder breaking the kiss apart. A sigh passed the young woman lips, bringing her to the kitchen. Sherry started to cook, while Laura leaning back watching.

Garrus walked past the two of them, her eyes connected with his as he walked back to the main battery. Another sigh passed her lips; she really didn't want to talk to Shepard but knew she had to if she wanted to keep her happy.

Once the food was done, Shepard started to plate it. She brought the plates over to the benches with the young girl right behind her. Slowly she brought her frame down to sit, relaxing Shepard put a plate in front of the young woman.

Her plate contained pork and mashed potatoes, placing her fork into it she started to eat. "Do you know what the chain of command is?" Laura looked at her, blinking she closed her eyes. Having no idea what Shepard was talking about. "It's a chain I get and beat you with until you understand who's in command."

Laura was dumb struck and the look on Laura's face reflected that perfectly. It looked like the gears in her head where working hard. Until Shepard started to laugh "I'm kidding. I'm ashamed of you Laura. But I can't tell you what to do. Your 21 years old and need to make your own decisions. Just as long as you don't go out and start piercing every part of your body and shoot red sand I'll be fine." She smiled lightly down at her daughter.

"I could never do anything else. I just wanted to do something new with myself, since I had my hair blonde I just couldn't help but think about doing something different. Express myself in some way."

A smile wrapped around Laura's lips, starting to shovel food into her mouth. Sherry returned to eating, "Thank you Laura it's good to know my adopted daughter isn't going to do anything she didn't want to. So how are you and Garrus doing? I noticed you two are getting closer."

"He asked me out Shepard. I was happy when it happened. I just. I almost cried." The young woman closed her eyes blinking slightly with her eyes shimmering with the thought.

Shepard leaned in and spoke "I'm happy for you Miller. I know how uncomfortable things can get with, well how I put this. I know things will get heated with the one you love and you're going to need a proper room when it comes down to it. You can barrow my cabin when the time comes, I'll just bunk with Liara."

"You shouldn't have to do that Shepard. I can do things of that nature on the cot in my room." Cutting her daughter off she spoke "I don't want you doing that in there. I would rather Garrus and you are more comfortable than you would be there. I don't want things to go wrong. I know it will be your first time with these things."

The comment made Laura's face turn deep red, her eyes shot opened to see no one was around, which was a good thing. Smiling lightly she could tell the commander was looking out for her but it just felt so weird. Especially since she knew something like that.

"Fine Sherry you win, just make sure no one knows about this. Other than Garrus. I don't want others coming up to your room and finding us there suspecting something is going wrong." Turning away she stuck her fork into the pork chop, with a smile on her face.

The two women started to laugh, everything about the conversation they'd just had was so awkward and ridiculous. "I won't let anyone know." With a half-smile, someone was approaching them; it was Tali. Sitting down she started to eat. After a few mouthfuls she spoke to Laura. "So Laura I heard about Garrus and you. Congratulations."

"Thank you Tail." The quarian looked at her, it seemed like she was smiling behind her mask. But it was something about her body language was giving her away. She seemed a bit jealous; it was like she may have liked Garrus.

Laura turned her attention over to Tali with her eyes closed, Shepard got up. Sherry got the feeling she should leave Tali and Laura to talk. "I'll leave you two alone." Quietly she spoke walking away.

"So Tali is everything alright?" The air was thick, slowly the quarian raised her hand to gesticulate as she spoke "Yes I am fine. Just though Garrus had his eye on me he was flirting with me for a while now. You come out of nowhere and impress him. I am a little jealous of you but I will get over it. I am happy he has someone, it's better than him dancing around the subject like he was days ago." Laura smiled lightly; it was nice that she was so open with her and her feelings.

"I'm sorry. I got that feeling you liked him but I didn't want to do anything to hurt you. I really didn't think he liked me like that." The young human woman looked at the quarian with a smile until she spoke one more.

"It's fine Laura. Like I said it's nice to see him with someone who could treat him right. I have been his friend for over three years now and I know I should have gone for him but I was just scared." Seeming nervous the young girl started to laugh a little. It was one thing they both had in common, hating to talk to guys and being so nervous around them.

"I can't help but agree; I couldn't help but become so nervous about it. He just caught me off guard and well...let's just change the subject. I'm going to have a sleepover if we go on a shore leave anytime soon. I am hoping we do, I would you enjoy coming over and joining us."

Tali looked at her, her eyes widened. She was never asked to spend so much time with just one person; this really started to get the female quarian excited. "Sure that sounds like fun. I'll bring some movies. Ever hear of the Fleet and Flotilla?" Laura nodded, "I have but I've only seen the last hour of it. I missed the beginning."

"You really need to see the whole thing. It's such an amazing movie. I have watched it so many times; I know the whole movie by heart." Once Tali finished her food, she leaned in to Laura who blinked wondering.

"Let's get some drinks in us while we're at it. I can make us up something that will knock you out of your seat." Nodding the young human female got off her bench, swinging her legs. She brought the plate over to the sink washing it.

Tali strolled towards the bar side of the ship, Laura turned around walking towards her room. The elevator opened up with Trax and Vega both coming out. Blinking she smiled softly at the two, "Let's go mascotas. I'll get you some grub."

The varren happily started to bounce around waging his tail, James looked up to see Laura standing there "Hey Rosa. Trax here was starting to get hungry so I thought I would feed him and put him back in your room. Thanks for letting me train with him, next time we go out on a mission together I want to bring him. He's learned a lot."

"What did you teach him?" She asked locking eyes with him, he laughed hard. "I just taught him how to get up close on an enemy using Cortez as bait. I don't think he liked it, but the other crew members laughed their asses off. So it made it worth it in the end."

Trax growled tugging on his pant leg trying to get the man to move, the animal was hungry and he didn't hesitate to let the human know. "Alright, alright Trax I got you. See you later Rosa." James walked passed her with Trax falling in right behind him growling more with each passing second.

The woman looked around seeing the two disappear into the kitchen she sighed. She was so happy to see Trax with his new buddy. But something made her turn around to see Garrus walk out of the main battery.

Vega was going through the fridge looking for something for Trax to eat. Laura leaned on the support beam watching over the two guys. Once he found something for Trax to eat, he tossed it in the middle of them. Trax pounced on it immediately starting to go at it ripping the hunk of meat to shreds in seconds.

James turned to Garrus who was rummaging through the fridge. He was looking for something; Vega laughed "I bet I'm better than you." He spoke with such ardency, while Garrus turned to him, his mandible flared.

"You sure you want to play that game Vega?" The turian looked at his crew mate with his green eyes open wide. Laura leaned back, a slight smirk captured her lips.

"What's a matter Vakarian, you chicken?" Vega tormented him, which the turian didn't understand such human language. The way they said things sometimes scared him, even made him think. It worried her about how James was picking on him. This wasn't going to end well.

"I don't even know what that is—though I've heard everything in the galaxy tastes like it. But if you're suggesting I'm scared—game on Vega." He grumbled his words cold, his mandible flared with cold determination.

"Age before wisdom" Vega grumbled with a slight smile on his lips, Trax growled lightly at him. He seemed angry with James for picking on Garrus. This made Laura laugh a little to herself.

"Okay. Back in my c-sec days, I busted a batarian spy ring that was trying to assassinate a counselor." James crossed his arm slightly leaning onto the counter. "Please, I fought off a dozen angry batarians on Omega single-handed. Used one of 'em as a landing pad off a three story jump." James boasted trying to counter Garrus' story.

Garrus chuckled "Just warming up, seeing what you had. Now. I tracked down this guy, Saren. Stopped him from raising a geth army and unleashing the Reapers three years ago." James threw a fit, arguing with him. "Doesn't count you did that with Shepard."

Garrus looked back at the human shocked with a slight grin appearing on his face. "You're right I was with Shepard. From the very beginning." The human simply said "That just proves you're old." He teased while Garrus huffed slightly, making the human female laugh a bit harder.

"You still think you can win this huh?" He teased James, Trax slowly trotted up besides James who placed a hand on him. Starting to pet him a weird nose came from the varren. "I can do this all day Scars." The human stared down the turian down, his eyes gleamed into his. "Funny that you mention those."

Shepard approached Laura nudging her on the shoulder trying to get her attention. "What are you doing?" Laura growled lightly "Nothing watching two of our crew mates go at it."

She laughed closing her eyes, Sherry bit her lip. Laura pushed Sherry aside while the boys continued their pissing contest. "So you ran a house cleaning servers on Omega. Back on Fell Prime, I uncovered Harvesters. Had to kill them. By myself."

"Two worm necks...that's almost impressive" Garrus laughed slightly complimenting the human. "Oh that's not the best part. They left behind an egg. It hatched and I trained it to let me fly it."

James felt so proud of himself watching Garrus slowly start to laugh. "The alliance teach you to make up crap like that, or did you figure it out all by yourself?" He teased. Vega shot back, "It's a gift."

"Been through a lot Scars." James spoke almost defeated by the turian.. "You giving up?" Garrus boasted his talons ran over his face. "Nah I got more, I just don't like to talk about it."

He seemed ashamed about what happened, this peaked Laura interest with him even more. She started towards them, a slight smile on her lips. Shepard disappeared behind the elevator. "Fair enough. We all got one of those."

"Just one huh?" He asked, Garrus' expression changed. So much happened to him in the past three years, his work on Omega tracking down Saren even most recently falling in love with a girl. A human woman who seemed to capture him with his eyes, it was just something about her. "Yeah, not every story has a happy ending." Laura walked over to Garrus, she leaned on him, he greeted her with placing one of his arms around her small frame.

"Accept there was this one time I teamed up with a Turian named Garrus Vakarian He was pretty good with a gun, but he thought he was some kind of hot shot." James locked eyes with Garrus, while Laura shot him a cold look Trax jumped up at him.

"Yeah, I knew this wise-ass marine named Jimmy Vega—sounds like a poll dancer on Omega – always got on my nerves. But the kid was alright. Had guts when it counted and the muscle to back it up."

"And together they cured the genopahge." James added "And stopped Cerberus from taking over the citadel" Laura leaned up then looking at the turian who smiled promptly at her. She leaned into him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"And they finally kicked the Reapers out of this galaxy and into the next." Garrus couldn't feel happy but to boast about his findings "With a little help from their friends." He added. "Nah it was just us but mostly me." Laura laughed hard "You couldn't find your way out of a wet paper bag Vega."

"You're on Rosa. Tomorrow morning, Ill prove to you in a dance." Laura smiled sweetly she blinked watching him "I'll meet you in the cargo bay. I'm not afraid to dance with you Vega."

She looked up at Garrus who spoke "Good luck tomorrow. Oh I'll make sure to be there so I can watch you kick his ass." Garrus turned back to his food, starting to prepare it. Laura turned around and walked off.

Walking towards the ship's bar she entered the room with a light smile on her face, Tali on the other side of the bar. She was mixing some drinks, placing a drink in front of a chair. Laura automatically sat down with her smile fading, the young woman picked up her drink waiting for Tali to join her.

When she sat down next to her, she smiled lightly "To a friendship" Laura called out clinking glasses with the quarian looked at her "Why did you do that?" Blinking she laughed a little, knowing Tali had no idea how humans celebrate certain things.

"It's a way to cheer something. Like friendship, a marriage, or an engagement." The quarian looked stunned at the young human, when her people wanted to do things like that they threw a party. Did the humans take such things so easily or was it something they didn't do that often?

Relaxing her small frame into the chair, Tali started to drink through a straw. Laura smiled lightly at her while she relaxed as well, trying to let her body do the talking on how she was feeling. Closing her eyes she shifted her weight to the right side, with Tali turning.

"One time when we both have time off or doing nothing in between missions we should watch the Fleet and Flotilla." Laura laughed feeling the beverage starting to take over her body, she could barely stand up. "Yes we should. So what did you put in this drink?"

"Turian for me and rum for you. I hear it can knock you off your ass. Most humans mix it with something but I thought after the day you had you could use it straight up." The young human was definitely feeling it.

Maybe the quarian wasn't but she knew it wasn't going to be long before Tali was strung out like she. Her eyes shifted away looking at the bottle; reaching for it her digits grabbed it fast; she poured herself another glass. "This is some good shit. Who bought it?"

"It was me." A warm voice called to her, it was their commanding officer coming up behind the young woman. Climbing up onto the bar stool she grabbed the bottle away from her daughter with a slight smile. Tali handed her a glass, Sherry started to pour herself a drink the smile on her lips growing larger.

"So are you two doing in here?" Nodding Laura laughed a bit, starting to drink the rum down with a slurp. "We're just drinking and unwinding a little, getting to know each other." Tali raised one of her hand pulling the human girl into her arm swinging the drink back and forth.

"We were talking Garrus and how they are together. I think it's cute. About The Fleet and The Flotilla. Do you know that movie Shepard?" Tali turned looking at the commander, hugging tighter onto Laura for support.

"No I haven't seen it. What's it about?" She asked looking at Sherry who took a drink down easily pouring herself another one, along with her daughter. The quarian felt so shocked, she didn't know about the best movie ever made by a turian and quarian collabiration. It was the best love story of her time.

"EDI pull up Fleet and Flotilla. We're watching that right now!" Tali got to her feet, stumbling over. She grabbed the bottle of booze and walked over to the couch. Closing the window on her way. It started to project onto the metal window cover. Shepard along with Laura got up, "Well then after we watch this I say we watch Titanic." The young woman called to her with a smile, she sat down next to Sherry.

The young woman rested her head on her shoulder, relaxing and nuzzling into her mother. She started to relax her frame into the commander's side. Yawning she closed her eyes for a moment, all three of them stayed awake.

Laura was half asleep towards the ending until Tali screamed in a crying fit about the ending seen where a turian and quarian kissed, the quarian took off her mask. The screen went blank, Tali and Shepard both stud up clapping their hands.

"Alright now time for Titanic." Laura cheered when EDI turned it on. About half way through the big kiss seen between Rose and Jack was happening. "Aw that is so cute. They were meant to be together. They are destined by love."

Tali turned to Laura who was dead asleep, the young girl had fallen asleep and Shepard had placed her head on her lap. "She had a long day." Tali leaned in on Laura yawing herself; she was fighting off the sleep.

Even Shepard was, but she knew she was going to be able to out last the other two. Once her eyes closed she was done. Knocked out cold, in the morning Garrus walked in trying to find something. His vision turned watching all three of the girls, he smiled.

It was a sight to see, activating his omni-tool he snapped a shot of the three of them. Sent it to Laura's omni-tool sending her a message, **I have something I need to talk to you about. Meet me in the main battery. Garrus.**

Laura's omni-tool buzzed waking her up, opening the message she blinked. It was a picture of all of them sleeping together. She moaned lightly fighting her way out of the mess of the girls, Shepard and Tali still laid there asleep.

They seemed have entangled themselves with each other, blinking she laughed a little to herself. _I wonder what Garrus wants with me? It must be important wanting to talk to me this early in the morning. _

Exiting the room, she started to the main battery. The headache she had acquired from all the drinking last night was starting to go away finally. Slowly the door opened with Garrus standing over his console. His eyes where fixed on to the screen she leaned on the wall "Laura, happy to see you. "

Blinking she closed her eyes starting to relax a bit. "Laura I love you." Her blue eyes started to open quickly, she was shocked. He truly did love her, he grabbed onto her. Dipping her down onto a kiss she blushed deeply from the tight embrace. Holding the kiss in place, she wrapped her arms around him.

Slowly he placed her back on her feet, breaking the kiss. "I love you too Garrus." The young woman slowly started to hug onto him, not wanting to let go of but she pried herself off of him. "Laura. About what happened in your apartment, I am sorry if it offended you in any way."

Grabbing onto him she held tight to his armor. "You did nothing wrong Garrus. I intended to let that happen and I even wanted it to happen since the first day we meant. It may come as a shock to you."

"No I had the feeling you wanted me to do certain things with you. But I just didn't know what you wanted me to do." Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, taking in the moment remembering what they did together, how they connected on such a level. His talons all over her body, how her skin felt against his rough plates.

He rose her up once more for a kiss; once it broke she blinked lightly "I want to take this to the next level Garrus." Her feeling for him, started to kick in. On overdrive, the love for him was beginning to become too much for her to handle.

"I think we should wait Laura, at least until we leave for Earth. We could have one last moment before popping the heat sink." His mandible flared with a grin on his face, he wasn't going to admit it to her but he wanted her bad.

He wanted to be inside of her, showing her how much he really loved her. But he still really had no idea how to deal with a human's body. Turning away from him she nodded. "Alright but where will we do this?"

His eyes widened with greed, she was right. The thought didn't pass his mind; he was just going to wing it. He smiled slightly looking into her eyes. "I really had no idea where, to be honest."

She laughed loud letting go of him; she backed away with her blue eyes shimmering. "I have a way. It will be a surprise." He looked at her in awe wondering where she was going to have them do this.

I hope you enjoyed it. And if you like this you should try reading my other story the beginning. Its about how my thane and shepard meant and the birth of their baby. I am currently working on that chapter.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen-Lets Dance Little Girl**

Walking out of Main Battery Laura went to the fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of water. Trotting towards her room, she opened the door. Trax greeted her happily and walked out. Wandering around the ship until Garrus appeared behind him.

He greeted the turian with a smile, he seemed to warm up to Garrus so easily. But Trax had been turning into a different varren lately. Turning around Laura watched, Garrus who started to play with Trax.

The varren bounced around, his tail wagging. Laura laughed a little slowly she walked away from them. Trax growled trying to bite at the turian's arm, the elevator door opened she entered.

Once it went down to the Cargo Bay Laura stepped off and strolled over to James who smiled at her. "Ready to dance Rosa?" He grabbed a mat tossing it on the floor.

Laura approached it stepping onto it, she felt her heels onto the ground. A soft sigh came as her lips parted, Vegas eyes opened fixing on the girl. Putting her fists up, he followed. A quick right jab came at her, she dogged moving out of the way.

Quickly she jabbed at him; he took the hit to his abdomen hard. He growled in pain, his eyes shot wide open. His right fist raised as he hit her hard in the shoulder. She could feel it, the throbbing pain.

She held in her pain allowing a groan to come from her lips, Vega cringed watching her. He went in for another punch, she dogged by grabbing onto his arm. She started to twist it quickly holding onto the crease above his elbow.

A grunt admitted from his mouth, quickly he retailed with a right left hook to her chest. Pulling back Laura closed her eyes, wincing in pain gasping for air. One tear fell down the girls eye, Vega noticed it. He couldn't help but feel bad, so he backed away from her.

This was the wrong thing to do, she took advantage of this by picking her left leg up. Using a round house, easily Vega grabbed onto it. He used this opportunity to pull her frame into his, he pinned her up against him.

Her eyes locked with his, something in her. It was the way he held her, to her it felt so good. This was the way she wanted Garrus to hold her, once Vega started to lean in more it made Laura's face light up.

By the time she was a bright red, Vega noticed "Your getting a little red there Rosa." He exclaimed while she watched him. How close they where, she was starting to not like it anymore.

So she rose her hand, it made contact with his face, he fell backwards dropping. Laura watched over him, blinking lightly she placed her hand out to help him up. He grabbed onto her, while she pulled him up. A smile appeared on her lips.

The elevator opened up with Shepard and what seemed like a whole crowd of people. Garrus being one of them, Laura's eyes shot open. She almost climbed over everyone to get to him.

Vega was shocked with how the young girl acted, it kind of normal for someone being in love. A grin came to his face, watching Laura wrap her arms around her turian lover. "Laura you did good." Vega spoke approaching them.

She greeted him with a nod, the turian let go of his lover with a slight smile. "Thank you Vega." To her they both put up a good fight, they seemed evenly matched. But to her Vega was doing a lot better than she was. He could have had her on her knees but she could feel something was holding him back. "You win Vega. You can hold your own. You're a better fighter than me."

This took him by surprise, he never thought in a million years Laura would say something like this. He turned to face her "Are you sure?" The young woman laughed statistically "You won't win next time Vega. I can promise you that."

Her expression changed, she challenged him, and he knew that. But he didn't want to seem so cocky with her. So he nodded extending out his hand towards her "Its a challenge Miller." Taking a hold of his hand, she shook it.

Sherry walked over to them, grabbing hard onto Vega she took him down. "Lets go LT. I'm your next challenge." She cooed watching Garrus take a hold of Laura, the two walked towards the mats. The human watched the turian with a grin on his face, his mandible flared closing. His green eyes flashed looking into hers, she could see he was up for a challenge.

Laura picked up her arms, throwing them into a fighting pose. Locking eyes with Garrus, he reached out for her, trying to take her by the hips. This made her move quickly back, using her feet to catch herself away from him.

Now away from him, she used one of her feet to use a spin kick up at him. "Hm you have a lot of flexibility. But I have something on you." He spoke grabbing onto her leg. "I have the reach." A smile came over his mandible, the girl couldn't help but feel herself blush.

Laura felt him pulling her into his frame, her eyes locked hard into his. He pulled her into a hard kiss, his mandible closed. Shepard watched, she couldn't help but smile with seeing her daughter this happy it almost made her feel giddy inside.

She remembered how she felt when she first fell in love, how she felt for Thane. Thane, the one person in this world she fell in love with. One day Cerberus was going to pay for it.

But for now she was going to lie and wait for them to come to her. She knew sooner rather than later they where going to take down Cerberus and maybe even kill Kai Lang. Raising her hand up from a punch she laid on Vega, she smiled. His eyes locked, a deep breath pressed passed his lips. A little blood started to spill from the wound above his brow.

Laura broke the kiss, the other crew members started to watch them. Public displays weren't something the crew was used to, so it felt a bit weird to them. The young woman closed her eyes, "Yes you got me there Garrus but I bet you didn't expect." Reaching up she put her hand into a fist, rushing towards his mandible.

Her punch caught him off guard and as a result made contact with his face with no resistance. He rubbed his cheek lightly looking down at her, "So this is the way you want to play eh Laura?"

He boasted going for her, his long arms captured her. He quickly pulled her to the ground, her hair went flying in each detection. Covering mostly their faces, Laura started to growl lightly.

She was angry with him, the way he took her down. She retaliated by grabbing onto his shoulders and pressing down hard onto him. Holding fast onto her hips, he pulled her body away from his. She tried fighting her way back to him, so he released her. Getting back to his feet, Garrus locked eyes with Laura once again.

"Come on Garrus is that all you got?" The brunette teased him, watching him move closer to him. He didn't even give her the chance to get back to her feet. Grabbing onto the human, he picked her up.

Laura threw up a punch at him, but this time he was ready for it. He grabbed onto her, so with a left hook he moved out of the way. Instead of it making contact with air, it hit Javick. Who glanced back at her angrily, her eyes widened.

"Human why did you strike me?" Garrus let go of Laura, her expression changed. She looked ready to apologize, until Javick pressed his palm into her chest giving her a slight shove.

The shove knocked her on her ass. Garrus gave him a look, but he didn't want to start anything with the Prothian. "Sorry Javick I didn't mean to hit you." Picking herself up, she took a deep breath trying to keep her composer.

"You would not stand a chance in a real fight human." His words felt cold, she closed her eyes taking them in. Watching him walk off, Garrus stayed quiet. He was worried about his human companion.

The way she was just treated was wrong to him, he placed his arm out to comfort her. And she knocked it away, he now gave her a challenge "Yeah but I bet I'll save your ass one of these days." She growled, but he didn't hear her. In fact he just ignored her.

"Perhaps human but how many times will I save yours first or anyone else before then? This is war not some child's game or a story with a happy ending for everyone here. How many people will die while you play your games?"

She offered him a smug look, knowing he was right. "I agree, but there is nothing we can really do to save the people dying right at this moment but we can make it better for generations to come. Throw the Reapers from this galaxy into the next."

Javick looked back at her "Perhaps. But I do not seek to simply push the Reapers out. I intend to kill them. All of them. I see you are not like most humans you understand that we can not save them all. If only most humans could see that their death serves a greater cause by slowing the reapers down."

"You better save me some of the Reapers for me. If not I'll be coming after you looking for a fight." She smiled lightly, toying with him. She was hoping he understood what she was trying to put across.

Her eyes lingered towards him, her emotions started to pick up. Javick looked cold as always "Do not worry human there will be more than enough of them for all of us." The Prothian walked away from her, his frame turned as he approached the elevator.

Shepard seemed to come up on him out of nowhere, she was about the enter the elevator until the doors closed. This alarmed Laura who broke away from Garrus, the two of them got onto the elevator.

Sherry was pissed off, she didn't really like how he came in and acted. He had no right going on about everyone dying, the crew didn't need to hear it and nor was it a good thing to spread around such opinions. Once the doors opened Laura and Sherry got on, "Sorry about that Shepard. I didn't want to have anything like that happen."

"Its not your fault. You accidentally punched him. But it was his words that spoiled all the fun. SO I am just a LITTLE pissed at him." Sherry growled under her breath, trying to keep her composure.

Leaning onto the wall the young girl spoke "Sorry Shepard." The elevator doors came to a open, with Shepard speeding towards the Post Cargo. "Javick!" Shepard called after him, he spun around. Laura lingered back not wanting to get in the middle.

"Yes commander?" He spoke his composer calm and cold like always. "I didn't really appreciate your words down there. The crew deserves more than the attitude you gave them down there. Everyone of them are here to give us a fighting chance. I want to give them that and more if I can." Sherry watched the Prothian to apologize to the crew even if she knew he wouldn't.

"Commander this is war. In my cycle there was no play only war. If you wish to have fun enjoy it while you can, it will not last."" Shepard turned around and walked away saying. "Alright Javick." Before walking back to her daughter she nodded slightly.

She understood how he felt, but she thought it was still wrong. So she had a speech to make to everyone down there, "Laura, I think you should return to your quarters for the afternoon. I have to go talk to everyone, maybe go see what Tali is doing."

"Alright Shepard." She agreed turning onto the elevator, "I think Ill go talk to Trainer. Invite her to the sleepover. And your going to invite your other three female crew members?"

She asked getting onto the elevator with Shepard, "I invited Jack and she said she would only stay for the drinks. Samara said she wasn't into those sort of human things, and I haven't heard anything back from Miranda in a week. So that is bad."

"Why?" She questioned, puzzled. "She thinks her father is after her sister again and she hasn't asked me for my help. She wants me to stay out of it this time so I will."

With the elevator going up Laura exited walking up to the CIC approaching Trainer. "Hello there Trainer." She spoke softly making the young woman turn around quickly "Oh Commander!" She apologized "Sorry Laura I thought you where Shepard."

"I have something I wanted to ask you. Well more like invite you to something. When and if we ever get a shore leave Shepard said we would leave a day or two a head. So I was planing on having a sleep over at my apartment on the Citadel." She turned her frame in closer to Samantha's. Waiting on a response, Trainer offered her a smile "Sure that sounds great. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"No I got everything covered. Thank you for the offer." It was nice having everyone ask her if they should bring anything. "But I feel bad if I don't. How about I bring some games?"

Samantha's eyes lit up with joy, games must have been the one thing she really enjoyed doing other than her job. "Sure that sounds good. Well I have to get going. I'll talk to you soon." Trainer nodded watching Laura leave the room.

Back on the elevator she walked back towards life support, but changed her mind on the way there. Instead she made her way towards the kitchen. Picking something simple she walked back to her room.

A few hours later she was just sitting there bored, with Trax still with Vega and the others Laura had nothing really to do. Biting onto her nails, she caught herself a good idea.

Well it wasn't a perfect idea but it was one in mind. _**Vega, I want you to keep Trax with you for the night. I have somethings I want to do without him. So for now he's yours, and when I'm out on missions I'll keep him with you. I believe you are good to him and I need someone to take care of him when I can't. Thanks.**_

_**Thank you for that Rosa. Its nice to have something else here other than Cortez. And Ill take good care of him.**_

_**Garrus, can you come to my room tonight. I want to talk to you about something.**_

With in seconds Laura's door opened and Garrus entered her room. She rolled over onto her side, to face him. He walked into the room, holding such composer. "What's a matter Laura?" He asked, his green eyes locked with hers.

The young girl laughed a little "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to know if you would like to spend the night with me. For some reason I don't want to be alone." She rolled over closer to the wall, patting it for him. He nodded climbing into bed with a clunk. "I should really change before this huh?" She laughed gingerly at him, while he got off the cot.

Leaving she watched him, so in turn she changed out of her civilian clothing and into something more comfortable. A big t-shirt and panties, once he walked back in, she was back in bed.

He climbed back in and curled up with her. "Laura what's wrong? I can tell there's something up." A sigh escaped her lips, "It's about what Javick said, it kind of made me upset. Making me think what such short time we could have together." Her eyes started to water.

Laura was upset, she just meant the love of her life and now she could lose him like that. The words themselves made her stomach turn, "Everything is going to be fine Laura. I'm here for you. Maybe we should spend as much spare time we have together." He nuzzled his head into her the crease of her neck. "I agree, but too much time could be a bad thing."

Puzzled, he kissed her neck. "What kind of bad things?" He egged her on with a grin appearing on his face. "Many things Garrus. Many things."

**Let me know. What do you think of Javick?**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19**

Two bodies molded together, the warmth of the Turian against Laura's well toned body felt like heaven. Groaning in her sleep, she rolled over; throwing her arm around him. Garrus continued to snore, it was absolutely precious, the way his mandible slowly opened and closed.

For a few moments she watched him breathe, he seemed so calm. Nuzzling into his back, her omni-tool went off, _**Laura when your done playing sleepover**__** with Garrus. I need you to meet me in the com room. I have a new mission I need you prepared for. -Shepard **_

Laura sighed and shook her love slightly, "Garrus I need you to get up." He groaned, he just wanted to stay in bed a little longer with her. He didn't want this to end, he wanted to spend more time with her. "Alright. I'll get up." Rolling out of the cot, his feet fell to the floor. Garrus started to stretch his limbs.

Laura rolled out of bed as well, slowly stretching. His eyes peered down at hers, something just clicked in them. She leaned in giving him a gentle kiss. Once the kiss broke she exited the room and hopped in a shower. Getting ready for the day and the mission.

Once ready, she made her way down to the com room, James was standing there suited up. Along with Trax, he had his own custom armor. It looked heavy. "Hey Rosa. Like the armor Lola bought for Trax." Blinking Shepard smiled slightly when Laura spoke "Thank you Shepard. Thank you so much. I can't express my gratitude." She was going to hug Shepard but stopped.

"Trax you ready to go on your first real mission?" He jumped up and down happily. Laura nodded watching the varren jumping in circles, she started to laugh. Trax walked over to Vega who promptly started to pat him on the head. "Alright everyone suit up and get on the shuttle." Shepard spoke walking out of the room, Vega falling in behind her.

Laura got onto the elevator and Trax followed behind her. Wagging his tail gently, she patted him. He seemed so eager and happy to be along side her. The doors opened to the shuttle bay with Laura getting her armor on, she and Trax both boarded the shuttle with Shepard sitting across from her.

"So what do we know Shepard?" Laura questioned, with Trax jumping into her lap. He sprawled out. His feet waving in the air, this made Shepard start to laugh slightly. "EDI?" Sherry called out waiting for her to respond.

"The sanctuary facility was devoted to aiding refugees from Reaper controlled systems. The facility went offline recently, and no communications have come or gone since." EDI spoke promptly, Miller nodded assessing the information. She could tell that something was wrong, what could have happened to the refugees.

"It is unclear why Kai Lang or Cerberus is interested in Sanctuary." Shepard turned away facing James who blinked lightly at his commander. Miller promptly closed her eyes. "If there's a clue to Cerberus here or if this is linked to Kai Lang I will find out. I will hunt that dog down." Shepard growled through her teeth.

"Commander I'm picking up a signal from the facility. It's weak. I'll try to boost it." Cortez tried to patch up the com link. "This is Oriana Lawson. Stay away from the Sanctuary. It's not what you think. Please you must listen to me! They're using.." The link turned to static with Shepard spoke, "Oriana? Isn't that Miranda's sister. If she is here than Miranda can't be far away."

"That's our link to Cerberus." Laura spoke, watching Shepard nod. A smile over came her face, with Trax jumping down from her lap. Cortez spoke "Coming up to the LZ." With that James and Laura both standing up. A slight grow admitted from Trax's throat, it seemed to be his battle cry. Laura couldn't help but smile lightly with a laugh. The shuttle landed and all four of them got off.

"Stay sharp." Sherry spoke, Miller looked around. There where fires, burned down pieces of building. The scene was something out of an action movie. Laura had seen things like this before, when she was out on the field. But something was different, it looked like someone or something just came in and destroyed the place and then left.

"There's a lot of distraction. Some sort of battle?" Laura stated, looking around through her scope. Shepard started to move forward with James and Trax right at her heels, she knew Laura could be better off at higher points this time "Yeah but who was fighting who?"

A sudden burst of static made Shepard worry, wondering what was going on. She turned back

to everyone, Trax growled in anger. "Did you guys hear that?" James nodded, "Yeah. Something's jamming our signals." Blinking Shepard said "Explains why no messages are leaving the facility. Even if someone was trying to get a message out they wouldn't be able to."

Walking up a set of stairs, Laura was looking through the scope. Seeing a harvester in the air, "Shepard. Shit lookout!" A Cerberus shuttle came flying down, it crashed a few feet in front of them. Trax growled lightly looking, "Go forward." Trax burst into a full-out run, he started to search the downed craft. He found nothing, so he came back, with a big grin on his face.

"Good boy." Laura quickly reworded him, James and Shepard started forward. "Phantoms!" Shepard growled, Laura took point from a building that still had its second floor mostly intact looking down at them. Pointing her scope to cover them, they started forward. Trax and Vega went first punching a hole through their defense.

Laura took a shot, shooting one of the phantoms in the head. A smile wrapped around her lips, Shepard started to fire bullets down on the remaining Cerberus troops. Bullets flew by Trax and James, both jumped behind a fallen pillar to take cover. While Shepard and Laura fired down on the enemy.

One of the phantoms got too close, starting to take Vega on hand to hand. Their biotics flaring up, a punch landed breaking his shield. Trax in turn jumped up and grabbed on hard. Starting to bite down on the arm of the phantom, it tried to shake him off but wasn't able to.

A shot was fired towards them, it was an enemy sniper. Laura lined up her scope to take them down. One, two shots where fired and the enemy sniper was down, Trax had pulled the phantom down to his level. Where he sank his fangs into its neck, a bloody sight to see.

"It looks like they where evacuating." Laura called down, jumping from her perch. "Yeah and it looked like the Reapers where pursuing them." James added, looking down at Trax who growled happily. This being his first mission made this all of importance. "Good job amigo." He leaned in and patted the varren on the head, who did a little spin.

"About time they started killing each other." Sherry commented, starting forward. With James and Trax behind her. Laura came up with the back, watching behind them. Walking around the flames and destruction the group made their way back to the door of the facility. Laura started to feel a little uneasy. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

Approaching the entrance to the facility, Sherry started up her omni-tool and began accessing the door. The group had a few seconds to ammo up while they waited for the door to open. Laura popped a fresh clip into her widow taking a deep breath. "Lola can we somehow rig Trax's armor to have a gun on it. Maybe we could have a button on our omni-tools to fire the gun." Sherry started to laugh. "Maybe one day James."

The doors opened, with all three of them walking in. Starting to look around she could see plants and other things. This place did look like some sort of refugee camp, or a place for people to stay. The one thing Laura could remember about this planet was it was a human colony. But things had obviously changed since then.

"What happened here?" Laura called to Shepard, who responded "I don't know come on." Sherry started away from them, with Trax behind her. He started to smell her armor. Looking through her scope Laura spoke, "Shepard more Cerberus behind you. Shuttles coming from the tower." Laura blinked watching Sherry look up.

"Then that's were where heading." Sherry's voice sounded so different. It was the way she acted things seemed different. There was a fire in her eyes, walking through the area. There where seats set up, looked like some sort of waiting room. Laura walked by with a look on her face, James turned back to see her.

He gave her a slight smile while Trax bounced around. Shepard and James both walked up to a council, while Laura scoped out the place, Trax started sniffing around. The amount of people who came here was amazing. There must have been at least a good thousand or more. Over hearing James and Shepard talking about the numbers made Laura worry.

They were in what seemed to be an office, with desk and papers scattered throughout the room. Walking down the stairs, James pointed out, "It looks like a landing pad." Laura shook her head, he was now always pointing out the obvious. "Those ships that we saw outside must be waiting to get in." Shepard spoke, "Where are all the people they brought?" Laura asked looking worried once more.

Walking towards the shuttle, the group looked around. Fires every which way along with shuttles tipped over and crashed. The alliance shuttles empty, luckily no bodies inside. Shepard looked down at a data pad, listening in. It sounded like someone trying to reach their lover and talking about their little girl.

Until Shepard walked a few more feet forward. Out the corner of her eye, Laura could see. It was a human body and it made her cringe. A tear ran down her cheek as she bit her lip trying not to say anything. "Something ahead." Laura called out, "Dead from both sides." Trax ran up sniffing the enemy with all the bodies around.

He seemed to really enjoy being out on the field, even if Laura worried about him getting shit out. "More Cerberus troops." Laura spoke, with Trax running past her. James started firing his shotgun, Shepard leaned back holding Trax. Who she let go of as she said, "Onward." She commanded and he took off at the enemy like a bullet.

The enemy was confused, seeing a varren in armor running right at them. They had no idea he was their attack dog, once he latched onto a target. He pulled his opponent into the ground; Sherry took point and shot them. They started shooting back, taking down Shepard's shield. The enemy was coming on them hot.

Laura was on that, scoping the enemy and shooting them. Quickly a ping went past their heads and bounced off the pillar. Making a crack in the metal, it rang. Once the entire enemy's forces lay dead they returned to formation and continued on, slowly Laura smiled. "Trax is doing well." Shepard commented.

Walking past all the bodies "It looks like that way is a dead end." Shepard growled in anger "Looks like we need to find a way out of here." Walking down a black hallway, Sherry blinked hearing something, a comm. "This is a Cerberus facility. This is Miranda Lawson. If you managed to get this far, you must be desperate or stupid."

"Listen to me. This is not a refugee camp. This is a Cerberus facility run by my father, Henry Lawson. Turn back now there is no help to be found here- all communication is being blocked from the central tower. Sanctuary is a lie. Stay away." The way Miranda spoke sounded like she wanted no one there.

"Alright, we have Reapers. Cerberus and Miranda's crazy father. Can anyone tell me how this all fits?" Shepard looked at her team who had no clue. With no words spoke, they started off once more. Trax falling forward with him landing on all fours. Making Laura and James laugh slightly.

They approached a security panel which Shepard powered down. "What's happening?" Laura called out. "They needed to hide something. We have a back door into the facility let's use it." Climbing down the latter, Laura looked around. Seeing what seemed to be a water way.

It looked pretty, but something was weird. Why would Cerberus do this to humans? "That looks like Reaper technology I'm sure of it. I don't know how but I think they are using it." Laura commented looking up at the huge things coming out of the walls. "The answer has to be here somewhere and Miranda is caught in the middle. Let's pick up the pace."

Walking up to the door, they entered. Walking down a long hallway they saw more consoles. "This looks more like a factory than a refugee camp." Entering the next room Laura started to check out the place, lacing her hands over every known computer in the area. "This looks like a command center. But there's no power."

"Look around for a switch." Sherry called to them, Laura got right on it. Looking around all she could see was nothing. Until Trax let out a loud distanced bark, it was something Laura taught him. Slowly she turned to see him against some sort of lever. "Shepard I found it." Sherry raced over pressing the power button.

The screens started to light up, making James look weird "Whats going on Lola?" Approaching one of the monitors Laura spoke, "Is that the refugees? Is Cerberus just killing them?" She sounded annoyed, angry. "Worse." Shepard spoke, she noticed. They where being experimented on. They where turning them into husks.

"They're being turned into husks." Shepard sounded so sad, but it she really couldn't do anything to save any of them. Turning on the power seemed to trigger the lights, making the husks anger. They started to climb the walls, this started to make Laura worry.

One of them climbed on the glass crawling up, it screamed. Making Laura jump back, Trax ran right for the glass, growling and jumping at it. He didn't like the fact it scared his master. James armed up and watched another pass by. "Come on. We have to make it through there."

Laura turned to her with a worried look on her face. "Do we have to?" She asked. Shepard looked back at the young girl with a slight sigh. "Yes we do." Laura closed her eyes taking a deep breath "But But…"


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter 20**

"No butts Laura, we need to go." Sherry looked around once more, as they started for the door. "Why would Cerberus create husks? It makes no sense." Laura cried out, while the door started to open.

It was taking its sweet ass time, but it meant less time for them being in the husk pit. It opened and before them was an empty room, Laura was praying to the Goddess that none where in the room.

Shepard walked up to a console and started watching something, while Laura leaned back closing her eyes trying to relax. Trax started to walk around trying to find things. Opening her eyes she noticed "Kai Lang. She, Miranda won't know he is here." He was saying something, but Laura couldn't quite hear what was going on.

"Damn it let's move." Shepard now needed to double time it, Miranda was in a lot of trouble. Opening the door, the husks started to move in. Trax was sent in first and bit down on one of them, Laura started to fire down on them, a few got past her and onto Shepard. Trying to grab onto her. Knocking one of them off, Shepard started to knock it off. Stabbing it through the head.

Once the last one died, Laura felt the tension that had been building inside of her easing. James shot the last one in the head, it fell over. A laugh came from his lips, "Ha dead zombie." He called out. "There is going to be more so get ready." Shepard called out walking down the stairs and opening the next door, Trax waited by "Go." She commanded and in Trax went.

A loud scream admitted from the long hall. It was a banshee, Laura buckled at her knees. "What the fuck is that?" James called out. "Its the Reaper forces or what is left from the attack. Laura shook, whistling for Trax who came back. The young woman looked through the scope trying to find the banshee. Once she found it she started on it, shooting at it. It started to move forward towards them. "Oh shit." James cursed.

It came within a few inches before him, about to grab him. Until Laura took the last shot, James eyes fixed onto hers. Shepard started to fire at the ravager until it fell, the egg sack busted. The creature exploded pushing Shepard back.

A few marauders started to fire on them. Dropping James and Shepard's shields, Laura wasted no more time lining up the shot. Shepard ducked for cover, a loud bark came from Laura weapon as the enemy exploded upon impact.

The explosion only killed one of the enemies before them, while the other one started to fire down upon them. Laura pulled the clip from her gun; the shell fell to the ground.

The shots fired from the enemy hit Shepard. Who preceded to fire back, taking cover behind a pillar. Once the enemy started to fall with a groan, it being the last enemy. They could all take a breath and relax.

With the fighting finished Shepard started to walk off. Laura and James fallowed behind her, slowly she started to look around. Sherry came up to a window, which had a banshee behind it. It made Laura jump almost; pushing her gun into the glass, she blinked. It was trapped, was Cerberus studying them?

They approached another door, it opened and Shepard walked over. She spotted a terminal which was down. "Terminal is damaged. Hold on." She called out getting down onto her knees; she started waving her omni-tool around it. Trying her best to fix it, "Maybe we'll get some answers as to why the Reapers want to shut this place down." Laura added looking around the room.

"It doesn't make sense. Thought Cerberus and the Reapers were getting along…what changed?" Laura looked up watching the terminal turn on. "It's working Commander." She called out closing her eyes; she tried to take in all that happened. Miranda's voice came over the com explaining the Illusive Man was using these people as test subjects. It just made Laura feel sick on the inside.

"Tricking refugees with food and shelter only to turn them into test subjects. And for what?" She turned around to face James and Laura who looked concerned back at her. A sigh escaped her lips, Laura closed her eyes. "The scale of this…it's unthinkable." James spoke looking down at Trax. "Lets hope nothing happens to you buddy." He spoke low key, with a smile on his face.

"We should track the ships Miranda mentioned. They could lead to the Illusive man." Shepard relaxed a bit with a semi smile on her lips. "Good catch. Come on Miranda said she was going to the tower." Walking away from the terminal she walked towards the door with the other three fallowing close behind her. The four of them started to walk back towards the open door.

Cannibals started to come towards them, at a slow speed. Trax was sent out once more, he started to jump up at them, while they started to shoot at him. Shepard and James lined up and started to rain bullets down on them. Trying to hide behind the door frame the bullets started to fly towards the enemy. Laura started to line up the shot of her widow and stated down with head shots.

A smile curled around her lips, watching the click and slam of another bullet into the gun. "Tight quarters watch your fire." Sherry shouted as bullets started to bounce off the walls, Laura popped another clip in. Quickly she lined up another shot taking out a marauder yards behind the cannibals. Trax started to pull down another cannibal and began dragging it around.

This made the trio laugh hard, it was something they haven't seen but it made them happy. They wanted to see him do stuff like this on Earth. Once everything that came at them was dead, the door closed only letting them in. Walking down a long hall way there where some tanks, with Husks in them.

Laura looked into them, she blinked looking away trying to hold her composer. The husks really did scare her, and she didn't want to admit it. Turning away Shepard and co. came up to a console where Miranda was talking, it flashed over to her father. Laura didn't bother to listen in, she knew Shepard would.

"So its true they wanted to take over the reapers and try to control them?" Laura asked, leaning onto the console. Shepard turned to face her "Lets see what else there is first." She turned back and started to watch the vid once more. "Now I know why the Reapers attacked the sanctuary."

"They found out what Cerberus plan was. Bad news for the Illusive Man. But good news for us." James added walking around, he was pacing. "Alright gang I'm lowering the ladder. Lets get—" Shepard turned around as James spoke "Wait Shepard there's more." Turning back around Sherry fixed her eyes on the screen seeing Miranda on it.

It made her worried, seeing her all alone. But as Kai Lang landed behind her, all Sherry could see in her mind was Miranda wasn't ready for him. He was going to kill her and she didn't want that to happen. "Damn it! I hope she is ready." Turning back Shepard went right for the ladder climbing up it. Laura grabbed onto Trax, holding him tight climbing up the ladder. With James fallowing right behind them.

Once at the top, a marauder started firing on them. It hid around the corner, shooting at Shepard whose shields started to fail quickly. Taking cover she started to shoot at it, once it fell, more seemed to materialize out of nowhere. With Laura and James both going a head of her, she stayed back allowing her shields to come to full power.

The ravager started to fire its gun down on them, making Laura duck for cover. It wasn't a pleasant sight seeing the creature taking steps towards her. Quickly she dove for cover, hiding behind a pillar.

She pulled out her gun, loaded it and took a shot. Slowly reloading it again, the ravager started to shoot at her, its gun knocked her shields down fast. Luckily James started firing at it drawing some of the heat off of her.

Sherry started to fire down at them. One of them fell exploding, turning to the other one she kept firing. It quickly fell and exploded taking out a few more enemies with it. That was until they heard a loud groaning noise. It was a Brute, something Laura wasn't too fond of, it was a few feet from her. Quickly it ran up, charging right at her. Trax bundled up his body getting ready to jump on him.

Once the brute went past his owner, he latched on. Starting to bite and scratch at the brutes face. It smashed itself into a poll, where Trax fell. He was bleeding hard, blood everywhere.

Laura turned around and started wailing bullets down on the brute. Once it fell Laura ran over scooping up Trax. "TRAX! TRAX! WAKE UP!" She cried out as she shook his prone form trying to rouse him.

Running her hands over Trax's bloody limp form, Laura rushed to apply some medi-gel. Even though she knew it wasn't going to be enough. She couldn't leave, she couldn't just leave Trax here, alone.

"Shepard. I can't go on. I think it's best I stay behind and take care of him. At least until he's better. Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Sherry looked back at her daughter worried, but she knew Laura wasn't going to leave her varren behind. "Alright. I'll see you on the home stretch."

Within an hour Trax seemed to be feeling like his old self. Moving and bouncing around, but he seriously injured his back leg. Slowly she fixed her frame sitting against a pole, trying to collect her thoughts. She started thinking about when she met Trax.

**Tuchanka**

_She was waiting, always waiting. The time it was driving her insane, not to mention the fact the place stank of old gym socks and piss. Slowly relaxing her frame she looked towards him, the thorn upon a pile of rubble and placed on a stone slab. Her blue eyes fixed upon him, his gaze seemed to harden. It wasn't that often he got many humans visiting him._

_Laura wanted answers, and she knew where to get them from. Wrex Urnot, he used to run with Shepard back in the old days when she was going after Saren. Laura wanted to know if the rumors where true, was she alive? Turning to face the Krogan before her he growled "You're here to see the Clan leader, I don't like you alien." She cured under her breath. _

_This just angered the Krogan even more, "You stupid human if it weren't for Wrex I would have—" He was pushed aside by the Clan leader with ease. "You! What do you want?" The Krogan growled walking away, with Wrex locking eyes with the human before him. "What are you doing here?" He asked promptly turning away, he started back to his torn._

"_I want to know if the rumors are true. Is Shepard alive?" Her eyes widened listening in to what he had to say. "Well princess I have only heard things, I haven't seen her. I would think she would come looking for me to join her crew again but I can't." _

"_And why is that?" She asked him, trying to coax him into things. "I'm the leader of a clan and I have lots of important things to do." Laura shook her head, quietly she spoke "Alright Wrex when and if you here anything from Shepard let me know. I want to see her." He nodded "Anything for Shepard's Whelp." Shaking her head she started to laugh a bit, walking away from him. _

_A few months later she arrived back on Tuchanka as requested by Wrex. Walking past some Krogan they started looking at her differently, with reverence, like she was important. _

"_Shepard's Whelp." They called her now, it was the new nickname Wrex gave her and it wasn't something she minded. Wrex had to call her something to piss her off, she just didn't let it phase her._

_Princess, little did he know she was far from it. Approaching the throne ,"So you heard from Shepard?" He nodded slightly fixing his large frame. "Yes she was here only hours ago looking into a new Krogan baby she has aboard her ship. She wanted me to join but I declined her. She is well and alive." _

_This news shocked her. Laura had missed Shepard again. She had been chasing leads on her for months. That was until she found she was working for Cerberus. She didn't want it to be true._

"_Princess I have a gift for you." He placed his arm out, with it ran a Varren. He was red with black strips, this made the young girl squeal with joy. She was so happy to see him, she almost fell over. "You can have him but you need to take care of him. Can you keep that promise?" _

"_Yes Wrex I can. I promise I will take care of him. His name will be Trax." A hardy laugh came from the Krogan clan leader. Turning away she walked off, getting on a shuttle to get off of Tuchanka._

Getting back up a deep breath came from both Laura and Trax, both gone through a large amount of pain together. They both started off, into a full run. It seemed that Trax wasn't even feeling his broken leg anymore, a few husks started for them.

Trax ran up, latching onto one of them, pulling it down. Laura pulled out her pistol and shot it in the head. Another one came up on them fast, it somehow managed to blunder past Trax, ignoring him even and headed for her instead.

Trax took a hold of it, ripping and tearing it off his owner. Another shot came from her hand gun and the husk died. They ran down a long hallway where it opened up to Shepard and James standing there, they seemed like they were waiting for them. "Ready Laura?" Sherry called to her, she nodded.

Shepard, Laura and James boarded the elevator with Trax. Once it was activated it went up, Trax fell forward from the momentum. "Is he alright?" Sherry asked "I hope so, it seems his back leg took the worst of it but I think he'll be fine." Laura looked at her with a smile on her lips, she was trying to stay positive.

The doors opened, Shepard yelled "Get ready!" Walking through the door, Miranda was on the floor hiding behind a desk. Shepard had her gun pointed out; she started to scan the area "Shepard." Miranda called out to her, until her father caught up with her. "Ah Commander Shepard. Excellent timing." He pointed the gun towards Laura's head pulling her back.

"Put the gun down." Shepard started towards him, her gun pointed at him. She was worried he was going to shoot Oriana. "No. Oriana tried to shoot me. Miranda's poisonous influence no doubt. " Moving the gun away from her head, he placed his arm around her neck holding her tightly. "I'm sorry she missed. Where's Kai Lang?" She growled angrily.

"I don't know. Gone. He took my research and just left us here to die." He spat coldly, the gun pointed towards Shepard. While Laura and James' weapons where trained on him as well. "Miranda can you hear me?" Sherry called out to her friend. "That's close enough. Both of you!" He demanded, he didn't want them draw any closer.

"Kai Lang didn't finish the job but I will." He boosted sounding like he was going to kill everyone in the room. Laura gave him credit for trying but he wasn't even going to get the jump on any of them. Trax would be sent out before he would fire the gun, Laura hand her hand out for such a command.

"This ends here." Shepard commanded locking eyes with Miranda's father. "On the contrary. Now that the reapers have been taken care of, we have a way out." Sherry shook her head, he was trying to distract her and it wasn't going to work. "Let her go." She called out once more, this was the last time she was going to be nice.

"Shepard don't let him take her.." Miranda called back to her, looking back. Her eyes saddened she didn't want her sister taken away from her. "Shepard please." Oriana pleaded for her life. "I have no problem with you. I just want Oriana and the data." Sherry asked calmly looking at him for an answer. "You want a lot." He spoke.

"You get your life in return. How much is that worth?" Sherry asked a smirk on her lips. His eyes looked to the left and then the right, he was thinking. "Alright deal, but I want out alive. Deal?" He tossed his daughter down, his gun still pointed at Sherry. A biotic charge came from Miranda, as she pushed him back. He fell out the window to his death.

"No deal." She spoke; angered her father would even consider it. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" She walked over to her sister's side helping her to her feet. She embraced her sister saying "Its okay Ori. You're safe now" Pulling away from her sister she opened her eyes, "I'm fine I just want to get out of here."

"We will. Give me a minute .Okay?" She walked over to Sherry. "Commander Shepard. Fancy meeting you here." Sherry was concerned for Miranda, she was happy to see she was reunited with her sister and nothing was wrong with her. "We caught a break. Are you alright?" She asked looking Miranda.

"I'll be fine really. I don't know how you managed it but I am grateful you where here." Sherry was a bit angry with Miranda but she had her sister best at heart. "Miranda this whole thing was a huge risk. You should have told me." Shepard tried to plead with her; she really wanted to know from the start what was going on.

"You have a war to win Shepard. This was my fight. Its been a long time coming. " She reassured her friend. "You did it it's over." Miranda walked away from her with a worried look "Yes but I wish my sister didn't have to see this." Shepard called to her "What about your father?"

"I'm glad he is gone, Shepard. I'm sorry if that sounds cold." She spat, "No I understand." Shepard knew, her father was a monster for doing what he did to Miranda and Oriana. It was cruel and wrong to do the things he did to his daughters. "It's finally over. For the both of us. We can stop running. "

"Yes you can." Shepard reassured her with a soft smile.

Sorry it took so long to post. I have had writers block with the last few chapters. I was going to split this in half but I didnt thanks to someone. Well I hope to have something up soon as I can. Let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter Twenty one

**Chapter 21 Adventure Time on Omega**

The young woman looked worried; her pet varren was spread out on the table with Doctor Chakawas bandaging his left hind leg. "I need you to have him take theses antibiotics. He needs to rest the next two weeks. He should be healed by then; the bandages should be removed by the end of the week. I suggest you keep him off his feet for as long as possible."

"That's fine doctor. I'll make him get some bed rest." Trax looked up at her, a slight growl admitted from his lips. He seemed annoyed at her words, he didn't like the idea of staying in bed for a long time. Picking him up, she carried him in her arms. "Oh Doctor. I believe we're going on a shore leave soon. I am going to be having sleepover bash thing. Would you like to join us?"

"I would enjoy that. Is there anything you me to bring?" Shaking her head, the doctor understood she wanted nothing from her. Laura turned around to walk away and back to her room. Where she found Garrus sitting on her bed, placing Trax on the ground. "I need to find you a bed." Turning back to Garrus she blinked slightly "You have any idea if we could find a bed here for him?"

"I heard he got injured during the fight. I'm sorry." He rolled off the cot and placed his feet on the floor. Slowly he walked over to her, placing his arms around him with a smile. "Sure I'll ask one of the crew members to bring him one." Letting go of her he walked out of the room. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat on her bed alone.

For the long day she had, she was going to need a lot of sleep. But there was something else she needed more, a friend. She wanted to share something with Garrus, something she only briefly spoke to him about before. She wanted him to know what happened to her on Omega. Once Garrus returned to the room, he plopped a bed on the floor.

Which Trax calmly jumped onto and nuzzled slightly into, closing his eyes. The turian sat back down on the cot, she looked up at him. "Garrus I have something to tell you about me, that really no one knows."

_Two years ago Laura was on Omega in search for answers, she wanted to know. She wanted to see if the rumors where true, was Shepard alive? Approaching Afterlife she had one goal in mind, spending the last 500 credits she had to her name, to track down this Archangel guy. She was hoping to get enough money to be able to buy information about Shepard. There was only one being she knew would know._

_The queen of Omega herself Aria, looking around Laura found herself stumbling upon the bar known as Afterlife. It was Aria's main hangout, where her base was. Opening the doors she was stopped by a batarian who looked like he had drank too much. A laugh came from his lips. "Human what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to see Aria." She spoke softly, her blue eyes gleamed. He started to laugh even harder than before, "She won't want to see the likes of you human." The statement just pissed her off, she pushed past him, he reached for her. "Bromak, I thought Aria didn't want you anywhere near Afterlife." A man appeared, his hand shot out grabbing onto the wrist of the batarian. His tone was serious, which made Laura back away a bit._

_She just ignored the human and the batarian, quickly making her way towards the inside of Afterlife. The music started to pick up, it was rhythmic music. Something she could dance to, so she walked onto the dance floor. Feeling her feet pick up, she started to swing her hip. _

_After a few moments, she bumped into someone. It was a turian with a white complexion, his markings where a blood red. By accident she started to dance against him, with him starting to indulge her. Turing around her eyes locked with his, her body close up to his. Laura placed her head up against his, suddenly the turian stopped._

_His attention was at the door, watching the man from before. He was tall wearing camo armor walked though the doors. The humans hair was buzzed but not too short, his blue eyes lingered over her locking with hers. It was the man from before, a sigh escaped her lips. _

_He walked up to the turian, a quick head nod. With that he left, making her huff even more. "Hey that isn't fair. I was dancing with you." She called to the turian angrily, she growled. "Got to do what the boss says. Hey but it was fun." She fallowed after him, walking past the turian who tried to stop her._

_She bit her lip, looking at him. "What business do you have with Aria?" Shifting her body, Laura relaxed now knowing where the stairs led to. A smirk came to her lips, "I want to talk to her about Shepard. See if she has any information about her." He nodded letting her go up the first flight of stairs. _

_The male turian who danced with her stopped her, "Really?" He placed his hand up "I can't let you get any closer. The boss is talking with Aria." She leaned in, trying to listen in on him. She heard the name Archangel, this made her worried. Once the man walked away Aria called her forth, obediently she walked up, with the turian watching her closely. _

_A batarian started to scan her, he was trying to find out who she was. "Aria this is Laura, Laura Miller." Aria nodded which allowed her to venture fourth and sit down. Aria watched the young girl with a smile on her lips. "So I'm looking for Shepard. I heard she may be alive. I wanted to make some quick cash if you know of any places where I can do that."_

_The asari smiled lightly "There are a band of mercs going after Archangel. I hear that could bring you some credits but as far as Shepard's concerned I have only heard rumors whelp. Sign up is near where you came up, by the doors to the left."_

_Laura's eyes widened, so Aria knew everything about about anyone who came on Omega. Slightly the young woman nodded, "Alright then I should get going." Sitting up she rose to her feet, walking past the turian and his human friend. _

_She blew him a kiss, brushing past his shoulder. He awkwardly looked at his boss who turned to Aria. "Fallow after Shepard's whelp. I don't want any harm to come to her." The human nodded "Yes mistress." He quickly went after Laura knowing to keep his distance. Entering the room, she quickly signed up. "So your signing up too?" _

_The man looked over at her, a slight smile "Yeah. Looks like we're both going to the same place." She knew he was watching her, but she couldn't quite understand why. So she went with it. "Alright mister then lets go." She nodded placing her 500 credits on the table, which the batarian took happily. They both walked out of the room, her eyes went up to the dancers._

_The way they worked their bodies, it was something she could watch for hours on end. The asari where hot to her but she preferred humans over anything. Once out of Afterlife they climbed into a shuttle which took them to the merc's camp. "Shit this isn't looking so good." She watched a vorcha taken out by a head shot, she quivered. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" The man walked over to him, with a smile fading over his lips. She shook her head "No, but I need the money. I want to stay here on Omega for a while. So I'm going to need enough money to get an apartment." Taking out her rifle she looked through the scope trying to see where the shots were coming from._

_Not being able to see who was shooting at them Laura let out a soft sigh, she looked back at the guy. "Can't see them can you?" She growled, he angered her but it was the way he looked. He seemed to be quite assertive. "No." Laura started to look around, her eyes looked upon a band of mercs._

_A batarian was in the middle of all of them. The mercs where getting ready to assemble and go out. A krogan pushed through the group and walked up to her, pushing her out of the way. _

_Laura looked at him, her eyes locked hard. She grabbed him."Who the hell do you think you are?" She called to him, he turned around laughing slightly "Poor human you still don't know your place here."_

_He pulled out his shotgun, while the man got in between the both of them. "Knock it off." He warned him, the krogan laughed, "You got it." He turned away, cocking the shotgun walking away from them. Laura took a deep breath, "That was close." _

"_You shouldn't pick a fight with someone like that. He could have killed you." His voice sounded rather harsh, like a father scolding his daughter. Shaking her head, "Look I can take care of myself." _

_She pushed passed him calling out. "Captain. I want to speak to Captain Salkie?" The batarian looked at her, the crowd spread apart, while he turned around working on the helicopter._

"_So you're Salkie?" She asked looking into his helmet. "Yes I am and you're one of the new mercs." She nodded while the man smiled lightly, he stood a few feet away from her. "Yes so what area do you want me and my partner in?"_

_A batarian looked over the two of them, nodding he spoke "You two are going to be in the strike team." She gazed at him, "You want me on the front lines?" The batarian nodded and the crowd of mercs started in on Archangel. "Alright lets go girly." Spoke the man. "What's your name by the way?" She asked climbing over the crates, "Most people call me Boss. So that's what I go by." _

_Shaking her head she sighed "I can't call someone that if they aren't my boss." A shot was fired, it flicked off the crate. Making her fall jumping for cover, she hid. The squad of mercs was making their way towards Archangel's compound. _

"_Watch out they're with Archangel." One of them said over the com before he fell. Laura's eyes peered open it was a man with two woman. They where making their way up towards Archangel. _

"_Shit we have to take them out." She spoke, lining up the scope. She was about to take the shot but a bullet bounced off her helmet. She was knocked back onto her ass. Laura took a deep breath, the man called out to her "Come on, get up." He grabbed onto her pulling her to cover._

"_Do you want to live?" He asked her, she nodded half out of it. "That thing should be here somewhere." He spoke starting to rub the ground with his hands, which laced over a hatch. Pulling it open he held onto her, jumping down. He put her down on her back, "Shit here." He applied some medi-gel to her wound, it didn't do much._

"_I can't feel my head. Its ringing." She complained looking around, she saw she was in a pipe of some kind. Taking another deep breath, she felt a headache coming on but she knew she needed to get up. Rising to her feet she watched him, "Thanks for saving me Boss." Her eyes lit up, and he noticed it. _

_Laura shook her head, trying to shake off the head ace. "So where are we?" She asked, while he started to walk . "We're in Aria's secret tunnels. She has them in case something happens." She started to move forward, trying to catch up with him, pulling her gun over her shoulder she smiled._

"_So you're trusting an outsider with secret tunnels. Isn't Aria going to be pissed at you?" Shaking his head, Boss stopped. "Who said I was going to allow you to leave here with you life?" He questioned, his eyes peered what seemed into her soul. This startled the young girl "Shit really?" _

_He started to laugh. "I'm kidding. I don't think Aria would be too mad, its not like we had much of a chance of getting out of there alive otherwise. I'm going to bring you back to meet my team."_

"_You're recruiting me?" Her eyes once more locked with his, he nodded slightly. "Until we find Shepard. I want you to run with me, if that's alright with you." He started towards the end of the tunnel once more, with Laura only a few feet behind him. The tunnel opened up to a large manhole, which he opened using his omni-tool._

_They exited and jumped into what seemed like a back way to Afterlife. The music and dancers. Laura smiled, watching the asari dance once more. She started to feel the desire to dance, but she wasn't really in the right clothes to do so. They walked past Aria's post and down the stairs. He brought her to a high place, her eyes opened wide._

"_So this is where you live?" She asked entering his apartment, it was huge. It looked to have about seven maybe eight rooms. Not including the kitchen, living room or even the bathrooms. She was in awe with all of it._

_The team came out from their rooms, there where three Asari, one bad ass looking krogan, a turian, and two salarians. She was amazed to see all these different races working together, it made her feel hope for people out there. "Hello my name is Laura Miller. Its nice to meet you all." The light skinned asari walked up to her "HI NICE TO MEET YOU." She yelled._

_This made Laura almost jump out of her skin, she started to shake. "Uh hello there." The young girl smiled while the asari looked at asari wrapped her arms around Laura. Making it seem like she was giving him a once over. _

_The human girl turned away looking towards the boss man, who slightly smiled. "Here I have a place for you to stay for a while, at least until you find out what's happening with Shepard."_

"_Thank you.."_

Laura stared into Garrus' eyes while he hung onto everything she said. He knew where she came from and a little more about her. But it didn't make him feel any better about him shooting her in the head. If anything it made him feel more guilty. Turing away he spoke. "Laura I have something to tell you and I am afraid you won't like it."

So I was thinking about having a little Laura Garrus action in the next coming up chapter. I dont know what to think. I dont want to have things to go too far and not have them do it too many times. Let me know.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter 22**

Laura's eyes fixed upon Garrus, who only smiled easily with his mandible flaring. He looked as if he wanted to tell her something really important and big enough to make or even break their relationship. Taking a deep breath Garrus' mandible flapped open. "Laura. You know I really love you...its just I was on Omega-" Tali walked in Laura's room "Shepard told us we are going on a shore leave. Looks like the girl's night is happening in a day."

Tali lunged for the human girl with a bright smiled behind her mask. "Oh, Tali this is good news. I can't wait! Looks like we should pack huh? Did Shepard tell us how long we would have?" The quarian looked upon her friend, "She really didn't say. Maybe its just a week or two. But anytime away from fighting the Reapers and their monstrosity is time well spent." She reassured Laura.

The young woman nodded, "Well I will be happy to be away from the ship for a while. It will be nice to be home. I bet Trax is home sick aren't you boy?" She questioned him, he picked up his head tilting it to the right. Both Laura and Tali smiled, Garrus felt relived he didn't have to spill his secret to his lover just yet. But he knew it would be hard on the both of them.

"Well I'll see you two later." She let go of her human companion, while the turian looked up at her. "Hm...that should be interesting. You girls are all getting together without us guys? Maybe I should organize a man night, but taking everyone to the strip clubs on-"

"Don't even fucking think about it Vakarian." Laura growled grabbing onto his armor pulling him in close for a gentle kiss. He pulled himself back, sitting down onto the cot. "I think we are going to need a new bed for this room, there isn't just one person sleeping here anymore." His mandible flexed at the thought, of them naked in the sheets of the new bed. "You're thinking about dirty things aren't you Garrus?"

His mandible flared with anger "How could you accuse me of such a thing Laura?" He said jokingly. She smiled planting a kiss on his mandible "I love you Garrus. And you're right, maybe while where on the citadel we could pick out a bed together? That doesn't sound too romantic." She leaned into him, giving him another kiss on his lips, his frame nuzzled into her. He broke the kiss saying "I love you too, Laura."

Settling in Laura placed her frame up against the wall behind her cot, a smile laced around her lips. Garrus looked upon her, his green eyes shimmered. "I don't mind picking out some sort of bed with you. Which reminds me, we should get some sleep if Shepard is boarding the citadel tomorrow then we should be ready by then." He rose to his feet, "Ill go pack myself a bag. Maybe call and order a ro-"

"You don't need to get a room, you can stay with me." She flashed him a smile, her blue eyes shined. "Oh really? What about during your girls night?" Then it hit her, she needed to get everyone on the ship together and plan the party for tomorrow night. And Garrus was right, where would he stay if there is an apartment full of girls? Shaking her head she got off her cot, "I have to get everyone together and plan that night. And maybe I'll just sneak you in the middle of things. Or when everyone's asleep."

The turian chuckled "Alright Laura. Thank you." He walked out of the room, Laura took a deep breath. She walked out getting on the elevator. She took it up to Shepard's room. "Mom can I talk to you?" She asked with EDI answering "Commander your daughter wants to talk to you." Sherry nodded "Let her in." The doors opened and Laura walked inside.

"Tali just told me about the shore leave. So I think we should get everyone who is on the Normandy up here and have a talk about what is going on. You know what to bring." A smile over came Laura's lips, Sherry laughed at her. "Alright. Ill call everyone up, just make sure we follow the one rule. No boys what so ever. That means no Garrus, Laura if he comes to the party you will have to...hmm I'll let the girls decide."

"Aw come on Shepard. I was going to have him stay in my room, not be part of the party at all. It's cheaper for him than to have him stay at a hotel for one night" She explained, her mother shook her head. "I really don't want you two alone with each other. Its not that I don't trust him, its that I don't want things to happen with you two, too early."

"Shepard, I want to do things with him. I never did things before sexually, I'm really attracted to him. I believe he feels the same way. He told me he loved me." Shepard allowed a smile to come to her lips. "Alright Laura. I am happy to hear he told you that. Now all you have to do is move out with him and have his kids. Good luck, Ill take care of the Reapers myself." She joked.

"Hey don't tempt me Mom. I may just take him up on that if he asks."Laura giggled lightly, with Sherry widening her eyes. "Well I don't think Turian and Human's biology are that comparable but by all means try it. EDI will you tell Trainer, Ash, Tali, and the rest of the girls to come up here in ten?"

"Right away commander." EDI responded as she announced "All girls report to the commanders chambers. She would like to speak to all of you." With in minutes Ash, Tali, Trainer, the doctor, and Liara walked into the room. "Hello Commander." Said Liara who smiled softly "So what is this about?"

"We have a shore leaving coming up and Laura invited us to spend a night at her apartment. So she wanted to talk to everyone here about the party plans." Shepard took a step away from Laura who cleared her throat. "Well everyone. I have a two bedroom apartment. So I can have two sleep on my foldout couch. And two more in the extra bedroom. That covers everyone here basically. But Shepard told me she invited a few more old crew members. I believe Jack, Miranda and Kasumi."

"Yes I invited them and they said they may be able to come." Sherry looked upon her crew, as Laura continued "I'll provide the food and drinks. Just bring your whatever you want for yourself." Another smile appeared on her lips, she took a breath.

Trainer locked eyes with Laura "Would you like me to bring a chess set? Maybe some people may want to play." Laura nodded "That sounds good. Anyone here want to play?" Liara smiled slightly "I would love to play, and I think I could kick your ass Trainer." The young woman's eyes flared up with anger. "You're on, Liara." Shepard laughed lightly putting her hand on Laura's back.

"I got some good booze for the party." Ashley spoke "Some good Turian ale for Tali and some hard shit for us. I can't wait! Ill buy some stuff to mix drinks as well." Ash cooed with her eyes lighting up, she came in close to Laura for a hug. "I have to go pack." She let go of Laura and walked off down to her room. Tali came up to her "Laura I am excited. I can not wait for tomorrow night. I will bring some food." With that Tali gave her a hug and she left.

Trainer looked at both woman in the room, with a slight smile appearing on her lips. "I got this. I am going to practice all night and I'll kick your ass Liara." The asari smiled slightly with giggle. "Yeah that'll be the day." She and Trainer both walked out of the room. Laura sighed with relief. Shepard turned to her with a nod.

The young woman started to look at her mother, trying to keep a smile on her lips. "So can I have Garrus spend the night or not?" Shepard laughed lightly looking at her. "Alright, alright. Just get him in there before everyone gets there. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Laura turned around and spoke "Alright Mom. I'll see you tomorrow." Exiting the room, she got onto the elevator and took it down to her level. Walking into her room, she was greeted by a kiss from her turian lover. She gently kissed him back, he started to hold her by the waist. The turian let her go, she broke the kiss. "I have to pack. And you can come spend the nights we are on the citadel."

"Alright Laura, I have my things all ready." He ran his talon over his head with her looking at him. She started to giggle lightly, looking under her bed. She grabbed a bag and left the room, she only grabbed a few things. Since she was staying at her own home she wouldn't need too many things. Coming back into her room, Garrus was sitting down on her bed.

Laura placed her bag on the floor next to Trax's bed, she pulled out a baggy and put two of his pills in it. "I think that would be enough for the two nights were going to be there." She smiled softly looking back at Garrus, who patted the bed slightly. She nodded "In a sec." She placed the bag in her main bag. Walking over she sat down into the bed.

Curling up with him, gently she closed her eyes slightly cuddling up close to him. "Good night Garrus. I'll see you first thing in the morning." She yawned closing her eyes, he placed one of his arms around him. "Good night Laura." He fell asleep right after her. By the morning time she was up first, she climbed out of bed and ran into the shower.

Once done she came into the room to see Garrus standing there with his arms open. She walked into him, giving him a gentle hug. "Good morning." She said letting go of him. "How about I make us something to eat?" A smile wrapped around his lips with his mandible flaring with greed. "Alright that sounds good, just don't mix up our food."

"What I couldn't do that to you. I don't want to make you sick." She broke up the hug, making her way to the kitchen. She started to prepare two different skillets. Cracking an egg into the first one, she made Garrus his own plate of dextro eggs and bacon. While on the other one she made amino for herself, bringing both plates to the table she placed his in front of him. A smile wrapped around her lips, she watched as he took the first bite. "This is good. I could get used to someone cooking for me."

"Don't get use to it Garrus. I don't cook all the time." She waved her fork at him, she started to dig into her eggs with a grin on her lips. He started to finish off his food, but didn't get up. He wanted to wait for her to be done, he wanted to be the one to wash the dishes, since she cooked.

Once she finished he took the plate right from under her, she smiled. "Thank you Garrus." The turian looked upon her with a slight smile. "Anything for my woman." He walked into the sink and washed both dishes. Joker came over the comm "Everyone we will be landing in the citadel in an hour. "

Laura cheered to herself inside, she was happy to have time away from killing the Reapers and whatever missions Shepard came up with. Well more like missions that she needed to get done. The human looked over at Garrus as he walked back over to her. "Looks like we have some things we can do before the party right?" With that Laura nodded slightly.

The Normandy came to a sweet hum as it was parked on the citadel. Everyone piled out, James walked up to Garrus. "Come on bro let go get some lunch and do a little planning about tonight." He called to Garrus, which made Laura give him a look. The boys planning something, wasn't a good thing. She really didn't like it if they where going to go to strip clubs.

But Laura knew she couldn't stop him from going, it wasn't like she didn't mind seeing Asari dressed in such skimpy outfits. In fact it sort of turned her on but she didn't really want anyone to know. "Alright James I'll be right there. After we'll go look for a bed." He smiled at Laura and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Have fun Garrus."

Laura walked over to Tali who cooed, "Why don't we go pick out some party things. Set up." The young woman smiled slightly as she walked onto a shuttle. It brought her and Tali to her home. "You can put your stuff in the spare room, you and Shepard can stay in there." With that Tali walked into the room putting her bag down.

Trax started to walk around the room, but was stopped by Laura. She picked him up and put him in her room, onto her bed. He laid down, knowing he wouldn't be able to jump to the ground. He sighed at Laura who only laughed lightly. "You'll be fine on your own for a few hours Trax."

Laura walked into the living room, "So Tali what do we need for the party other than decorations? After Garrus wants me to meet up with him so we can pick out a bed." Tali couldn't help but smile at her, "Aw that's so cute. I am happy to see him with you. You two seem committed by now. Have you?"

"NO! NO!" Laura started to become red in his face as she pushed lightly at the young quarian. "Aw but I thought by now you would have at least done something." The human looked upon her friend with a slight smile "We uh did one thing but that is about it." Tali started to laugh lightly she pulled up her omni-tool. "Look we can get supplies from here and delivered before tonight. So when you're out with Garrus I'll set up."

"Alright." The two spent hours looking at packages that would look just right for the party. They came upon one that was black and gold themed with lots of booze. It had its own party planning and games but Laura knew one game she wanted to play with the girls. Maybe a round or two of truth or dare. Hopefully Tali, Liara and EDI all the others understood the rules.

Laura knew it was more of a human thing but she hopped it crossed over into the others. Garrus came for her the hour after Tali and he just started to set up. "I'll see you later Tali. Make sure you feed Trax soon alright?" She blinked slightly with Tali nodding. The turian smiled, he handed her another rose. "When I saw this, I thought of you." He smiled slightly, he kissed her on the lip. "Lets go." She coaxed him out.

Sorry it has been a long time. I had a long few weeks with everything happening to my family and such. So I'll be trying to post as often as I can.


End file.
